Fun With Friends
by Cjnat
Summary: Annabeth, Percy and the gang have just finished their freshman year at Goode High School and it's been amazing and quiet. But now, its summer time and this summer is gunna be extra fun, or at least they all hope. Many new people will be joining them, and that brings drama, relationships and fun. Total Percabeth, Gruniper, Jasper, Tratie and Thalico. rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1: WASSUPPP!

**Hey guys! So this is my first fan fiction(: please please please read and review and tell me what you think(:**

**Quick summary: Annabeth, Percy and the gang have just finished their first year at Goode High School and it's been amazing and quiet. But now, its summer time and this summer is gunna be extra fun, or at least they all hope. Total Percabeth, Gruniper, Jasper, Tratie and Thalico. **

**Chapter 1: WASSUPPPPP?**

**Annabeth's POV:**

Don't you just hate it when it's the end of the school year and everyone tells each other, 'Oh! We have to hang out this summer and blah blah blah' but you know that you are never going to hang out with that person? Yeah, I hate that too. I always tell people were gunna hang this summer, or go to the beach, or have a sleepover and all that jazz, but it never happens. I always end up spending my time reading (not that anything's wrong with that) and boring myself to death.

So when summer started, of course I was super happy, but I was also preparing myself for a summer of boredom until, my friend's Percy Jackson and Nico Di' Angelo arrive at my door at 12 in the afternoon, the day after school let out. Let me describe my friends to you;

Percy is probably my best guy friend ever. We met in Junior High, even though we went to the same elementary school. At first, I barely ever talked to him, and vice versa, he was just one of those kids you know. But then, out of nowhere it seems he and I become great friends (it's a really long story that I'd rather not explain). In fact, practically all of our friends say that he and I would be perfect together. Anyways Percy has jet black hair, green eyes, he's about 5'10" (I'm like 5'2") and I have to say he's pretty muscular. Today he happened to be wearing a darker green V-neck T-shirt, khaki shorts and his black vans. I think he is able to work that outfit pretty well…just saying.

Nico and I met at around the same time I met Percy (seeing as how he, Percy and this kid named Grover always hung out together). Well, anyways, Nico is pretty much obsessed with the color black but for some reason, doesn't like to call himself emo. He has dark brown hair that always looks like he just got out of bed, dark brown eyes and is about 5"10" as well (he and Percy always argue over who's taller). Nico was wearing a plain black T-shirt, black shorts and a pair of black and red half cab vans.

"WASSSUPPPPPPPP!" Nico screamed as soon as I opened the door.

"Ouch, what was that for Nico. You're such a freak. Was it really necessary that you yell at the top of your voice? I could hear you just fine if you used a regular voice." I said in a not-so-pleasant voice. Percy was laughing in the backround.

"Yeah, it was necessary stupid littl-" he was cut off by my hand slapping his face "OWWW, that hurt, don't do that again! You could damage my perfect fa-" SLAP!

"Oh, what were you saying Nico. I thought I heard you say do that again" I laughed and by this time Percy was leaning forward from laughing so hard.

"Nothing, stupid little smart girl…thinks she's so cool" Nico started mumbling the last part while I pretended to ignore it.

"So guys, what brings you to my door?" I asked. Nico had his arms crossed and was trying to keep a straight face, pretending I wasn't there.

"Nothing, we were just riding around and were wondering if you wanted to come along, Wise Girl." Percy said.

"Sure, sounds like fun Seaweed Brain. Lemme go ask my dad." I wandered back into my house, found my dad and told him where I was going. He was perfectly fine with it, so I went around the back, got my bike and in a matter of minutes I was in the front with Percy and Nico.

"OK! Lets go Wise Girl." Ok, so I bet your wondering why we call each other "Wise Girl" and "Seaweed Brain" but its pretty simple actually.

*FLASHBACK*

It was the end of 8th grade and we were at our 8th grade end-of-the-school-year party. Me being the nerd I was started talking about my favorite subject; architecture, while sitting with my legs half in the pool. Percy kept jumping off the diving board into the pool, where he sat at the bottom for as long as he could (which was pretty long) resurfaced and repeated over and over again. It wasn't until about 3 minutes later that I noticed he had stopped his cycle and was staring at me.

"You do realize that no one cares about arches and all that other jibberish right? You should just relax for a second and go swimming Wise Girl." Percy told me as he kept swimming closer and closer to where I was putting my feet in the water.

"Wise Girl? What's up with that?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah. Well, your obviously a girl, and you seem pretty wise so I thought it would make sense. Unless you don't actually understand?" Percy smirked.

"No, I understand just perfectly, Seaweed Brain."

"Seaweed Brain? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, seeing as you called my architecture 'jibberish' I can imply that you are probably not very intelligent, and since you seem to love swimming, I thought that Seaweed Brain would describe what's up there," I pointed this head, "perfectly." I finished by smiling politely.

"That's it, you're going swimming." I hardly noticed that Percy had kept swimming closer to me, so as soon as he had said that, he grabbed me and pulled me underwater. The whole rest of the party consisted of us having a super epic splash war.

*END FLASHBACK*

I smiled. "Okay, where we off to first?" I asked excitedly as we started pedaling up the street. I love getting out of the house.

"Well, isn't it obvious Wise Girl, GROVER'S!" Percy screamed like a three year old as he started accelerating, with Nico close behind.


	2. Chapter 2: Tag, You're it

**Chapter 2: Tag, You're it.**

**Annabeth's POV**

"_Well, isn't it obvious Wise Girl, GROVER'S!" Percy screamed like a three year old as he stared accelerating, with Nico close behind._

I don't get why boys always have to ride at top speeds whenever maneuvering or driving. It's not like you're going to die and blow up if you don't get to your destination in time. No one's going to judge you any differently because you're not super fast either. I prefer to take my time and go slow, so I can take in just how beautiful nature is. Sometimes it's nice to go slow.

I arrived at Grover's house about 4 minutes after Nico and Percy did. See, we all live in the same neighborhood so it is super easy to just ride over to each other's houses (though we never did). Apparently Percy and Nico decided to wait for me before they went up to his door and knocked, which I found incredibly stupid.

"What are you two waiting for? A harpy to fly out of your underpants?"

Percy, being the oh-so-intelligent one said, "Well, you of course. Well, either that or for pigs to fly, whichever comes first."

"Haha, so funny" I said sarcastically. Nico knocked on the door and a few minutes later, Grover appeared, eating a plate full of enchiladas. Grover is an environment enthusiast, who loves to eat. He is about 5'10", has curly brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing this blue and green stripped beanie, a blue shirt, and cargo pants.

"Wabbup guybs, wbut are you hup to," he asked as he was chaotically eating his enchiladas.

"Nothing really, we were just hanging and we wanted to know if you wanted to tag along." Nico said.

"Well, I don't know. I'm pretty busy with Ernie right now." Grover explained.

"Who's Ernie?" I asked, curious, I don't remember anyone named Ernie.

"My enchilada!" Grover explained.

"OH COME ON G-MAN, just come with us. You can have all the time in the world to eat enchiladas, but friends like us are one of a kind." Percy said, cuing Nico and I to simultaneously say, "AWWWWW"

"Ahh, fine. But it's not because you guys are 'one-of-a-kind'. It's because I'm bored and I've got nothing better to do. Seriously, you guys should go to a mental hospital and make sure you're all okay up there." He said pointing to our brains.

"Already have." Nico replied.

"Come on, you know you love us Grover." I said sweetly.

"Whatever." And he slammed the door in our faces. At first I was offended, then I realized he must be going around to grab his bike.

Somehow, we ended up at the park down the street, where we all decided to ditch our bikes and walk out to the field. Then, me being ever so clever, decided to poke Percy and scream, "YOUUUUUU'RREEE ITT," as I ran away.

"Awww, no fair. Nose-goes!" Percy screamed. (**A/N: for those of you who don't know what nose goes is it's a little game where one person says nose goes and the rest of the people have to put their finger on their nose. The last person to do so becomes it.) **Unfortunately for Percy, no one else went along with his idea and continued to run away from him. We ended up playing tag for a few minutes and I had not gotten tagged once. Why? Because I was hiding in the bushes, where the guys would never look. Muahaha, I'm so evil! Well, anyways, the boys were being quiet, so I decided to peek out of the bushes.

'_That's funny'_ I thought, _'I can't see any of them, where are they?"_

At that exact moment, Percy comes crashing through the bushes screaming, "YOU'RE IT." He grabbed my waist, but I had lost my balance, so we both ended up falling into the bushes. It took me a second to realize the position we were in, but once I did I blushed slightly, he was on top of me.

"Owww! Percy get off me, I'm dying." I said gasping.

"Oh, cry me a river Wise Girl."

"Fine, I think I will. Just GET OFF ME!"

"Oww, no need to yell." And with that, he got off me. He turned around and started walking away and that's when I said,

"Hey, aren't you gunna help me get up?"

"Nope," he said popping the p, "You told me to get off you, that's it, so that's all imma do." He smiled mischievously.

"Oh, come on. Percy help me up!" I said. He just smiled back.

"What's the magic word?"

"PLEASE. Percy please help me out."

"I was going for alohomora, but whatever." And with that, he helped me up.

"Alohomora? You've read Harry Potter?" I asked, because honestly, I thought Harry Potter would be slightly above his academic ability.

"Pshh, of course I've read Harry Potter! I mean, what sane kid hasn't?" Yay! So he's not as stupid as I thought. Just then, Grover and Nico came over and stared at us wide eyed. I wondered why till I looked down at us. Our clothes had twigs, grass, dirt and a few rips all over them. My golden blonde princess curls were full of twigs and basically, terrible. Just then I heard Nico wolf-whistle.

"Hey, I see you two had some fun in that bush." He said winking, "Congrats man!" I looked over at Percy and saw he was blushing, how cute, but then again, I was blushing too.

"Awwhh," Grover said in a high pitched girly voice, "Annabeth why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"G-man, you're not a girl! Snap out of it, Annabeth and I weren't doing anything in the bushes. I came up behind her and scared her, but she was off balanced, so we both ended up falling in the bushes." Percy explained, as Nico and Grover kept cracking up.

"Fine, yeah sure whatever you say." Grover said. "Haha, you guys are a mess, why don't you and I go to Percy's so he can get changed. Nico, go with Annabeth and then we'll meet up in between, k?"

"Sounds good to me." Percy said as he was getting on his bike.

"Ewww, why do I have to go with Owl Poop over here?" Nico whined while getting on his bike.

"Because I'm awesome, so deal with it Nincompoop."

* * *

**Percy's POV**

Hey, Percy here. Yeah, well, now that we've settled that, I can get back to this story. Grover and I decided to race back to my house, cuz were just that cool. I mean, when your riding, isn't fast the only way to go? Well, anyways, we got to my house and I invited Grover in. Him being the great friend he is, went straight to my fridge and grabbed a coke before going down to my room.

Once inside my room, I started to change, and that's when Grover asked me a question that I had no idea how to answer, "So Perce, please be 100% honest with me. Do you like Annabeth?"

"I..uhh..umm" yeah, great reply, I know. I love how my brain always fails me like that. But to be honest, I kinda did like Annabeth. I mean, she has the most perfect blonde princess curls and the way it shines in the sun, she's so easy to talk to, I could tell her anything, her gray eyes are like jewels and I swear every time I look in them I get lost. Plus, I love how she doesn't even try to look stunning. WHOAH. What am I saying, I mean, she's my best friend. That's it. Right?

Apparently I just started zoning off for a few seconds and found myself smiling. However, Grover also caught me smiling, "Dude, you so like her! Don't even deny it. I saw it in your eyes."

"Fine, I might have a little crush on Annabeth. But don't worry, cuz I'm sure she doesn't like me back. We're just friends, nothing else."

"Perce you never know. I say you go for it. I mean, you never know until you try."

"Yeah, it's just if she says no, then I don't want to ruin anything. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I understand." Grover said.

"Ok, finished changing, let's go. Oh and Grover, do you mind please keeping this between you and I?"

"Yeah, sure thing lover boy! Haha, now, let's get going!" And with that, he ran out of the room, saving me the embarrassment of blushing in front of him. We went back outside and got back on our bikes to go meet up with Nico and Annabeth.


	3. Chapter 3: New kids? Maybe

**Okay, so as for the POV I'm probably gunna be changing it every few chapters, but I don't want to make it too crazy. Oh, don't forget to read and review after, it means a lot to me, even if it's only a sentence long. Also, add me to your favorites cuz I'm planning on adding many more chapters(:**

**I also forgot this in my last few chapters, so I guess I should put it now…..**

**DISCLAIMER: as much as I wish for Percy Jackson to be mine, he is not; nothing by Rick Riordan is mine. *sighs* oh well.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: New kids? Maybe**

**Percy's POV**

As we were riding back to meet up with Annabeth and Nico I couldn't help but wonder if telling Grover was the right thing to do. I mean, it's true that I like her, but Annabeth and I are best friends, and I'd hate to ruin that. On the other hand, if it works out, then I'd be the happiest guy alive…Ahh, it's so confusing. Just then, I got a text from Nico.

***New Text From: Nico~the bestest in the westest~(he made that this contact name) [Hey, were still at Annabeth's, and im slowly dying hellllppppp!]***

"Hey G-man, there still at Annabeth's, let's go."

Once we arrived at Annabeth's we waited for about 15 minutes because she wanted to take a quick shower.

"I tried telling her not to take a shower. I mean, it's not like I care whether she has twigs in her hair!" Nico groaned as if he was dying.

"Whatever, just let her. I mean, she is the only girl in this group, just be lucky she isn't super girly girly" I said. Cause honestly, I've seen worse. Like this one girl at our school, her name is Calypso Williams.

She could most definitely be considered one of those 'popular' girls. Yeah, you know those girls who wear clothes a little tighter and shorter than most and no one really likes them? Yepp, that describes Calypso. Only there's this one problem, Calypso really likes me. I mean, who wouldn't? But it's so annoying. She is constantly trying to get me to hang out with her or hook up even though I really don't want to. It's so frustrating, like one day at school she decided to be super annoying.

* * *

***Flashback***

I was walking down the breeze way right after 4th period. It was lunch so I was gunna grab my lunch from my locker and head over to where my group hangs out. Unfortunately though, Calypso and her little group of 'friends' came over and cornered me around my locker.

"Hey Good-looking, whatcha up to" Calypso winked at me while a bunch of the other girls stared at me while giggling to each other.

"Umm...I was just getting my lunch so I could go sit down with my friends."

"Oh, that's great. Why don't you come with _me_ instead?" She started twirling her hair and doing all this other stupid girly flirtatious stuff while I was just kinda standing there.

"No thanks, I'd rath—whoah!" I was cut off by Calypso coming towards me, looping her arm in mine and dragging me towards where she usually sat.

"See Percy, aren't we sooo much better than those other loser friends of yours?" By the time I managed to get away from her, there was only like, 5 minutes left of lunch. Who does she think she is? I mean, just because I was a freshman and she was a sophomore doesn't mean that she can just kidnap me like that. So...not...cool.

***End Flashback***

* * *

We were all ready to get going and finish our super epic day of fun when we spotted an open house sign at the corner. Us being the incredibly awesome people we are, (plus the fact that we were extremely bored) decided to go and check it out.

When we got there we saw several families walking inside and taking a look at the house. There was this one couple with a little baby that had to only be a few months old. There was also a woman with two kids that looked about our age, one a boy and one a girl. Interesting, maybe they would buy the house and we'd have more friends in the neighborhood.

Apparently Nico had the same idea, because all he was doing was staring at the girl the whole time. She seemed to match Nico's dress style, weird. She looked about as tall as Annabeth, maybe a little taller, her hair was jet black, spiky and had blue streaks in it. Her eyes were electric blue and she was wearing a 'Death to Barbie' T-shirt that was black and had a picture of a Barbie with an arrow through her head. She was also wearing ripped up black skinny jeans and black converse high tops. Yepp, definitely Nico's type.

The boy looked completely different, he had blonde hair that was neatly cut but had the same electric blue eyes. He was wearing a simple gray shirt with a denim jacket, jeans and black-and-white checkered vans. He looked like a pretty cool guy.

"Hey guys, check out those two kids over there. You think they're gunna buy the house?" Grover asked.

"I don't know, we should go ask them!" said Annabeth, and with that, she got off her bike, crossed the street and went straight for the family, "Hi, I'm Annabeth, I live around here. My friends and I were just curious as to if you're going to buy this house? I think it's beautiful!"

"Hi, Annie, I'm Thalia and this is my twin brother Jason," she nudged Jason, who was busy texting and told him to say hello. "Our mom is considering buying this house. Maybe if we do get it we could hang out with you guys some time."

"Yeah, I think that'd be great! We'll stop by later and see if you get the house."

"Ok." And with that, cheery little Annabeth walked back across the street and said, "Hey Nickey-poo, I think somebody might have a crush on a certain little Thalia."

"NO I DON'T. I don't even know who she is, so how could I have a crush on her?" Nico said, sounding nervous.

"Whatever, hopefully they do move in there, it'd be great to have another girl in this group. Guys can be so...what's the word? Depressing" she sighed.

"We are not depressing!" Grover said back.

"Yeah, girls are the sad, little, emotional ones. Us guys are super manly!" I explained while expanding my chest as if trying to look bigger.

"Uh-huh, yeah. Sure, whatever floats your boat, sailor. Now, let's get going!"

"Eye Eye, captain. Where we be off to next?" I said in my best pirate sounding voice.

"Umm, I don't know. Why don't we just go back to the park and hang out on the playground?" Annabeth asked. Seeing as how none of us had anything better to do, we decided to ride down to the playground.

* * *

"WHEEEEEEEEEE" Nico cried as he kept swinging up higher and higher. Gosh, will that kid ever act more than 5 years old?

"HEY! Let's play Spider on the play set!" I screamed. For those of you who don't know what spider is, it is a game that Nico, Grover, Annabeth and I invented. So, one person starts off as being 'it' and they have to count to ten. After ten they get to go look for the others on the play set. The thing is, you must keep your eyes closed the whole time. No one is allowed to touch the floor, and all the other people get to keep their eyes open. Okay? Let's get started.

Me being amazing and awesome volunteered to go first, but not before screaming, "I VOULUNTEER, I VOULUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" I ended up tagging Nico, whose giggling gave away where he was. Nico tagged Grover and Grover hit Annabeth.

"Oh no! Not Annabeth! She stinks at this game, she won't find anyone" I groaned purposely.

"Watch it Seaweed Brain, I'm coming after you, and only you." Annabeth tried not to laugh as she was counting to ten, which I thought was cute, then at ten she became super serious. Nico and Grover let out occasional blurps of laughter, which she ignored. I knew she was only gunna tag me.

It was about 2/3 minutes later and I was getting bored of Annabeth trying to find me, so I decided to make the game a little more fun. She was at the opposite end of the play set so I decided to call out, "Annniiieeeee" I knew she hated when I called her 'Annie' which is the reason why I did it.

Unfortunately, I started laughing, and less than 10 seconds later, I felt something, or someone, slam into me. It was Annabeth. She tripped on the last step and tumbled down towards me. I instinctively wrapped my arms around her, though after a few seconds I caught myself blushing so I let go.

"Oh gods Percy I'm sorry." I could tell that she was blushing as well. Our eyes locked for a moment before I started talking again.

"No, No, it's alright. Are you ok?" I asked probably sounding a little more worried than I ought to be.

"Yeah, there's just one thing."

"What? What is it?" I asked still worried because he voice sounded a little unsteady.

"YOU"RE IT!" she screamed as she started running back down the play set. I just sighed and went down to count again, happy that Annabeth wasn't injured.

* * *

**Please please please review and tell me what you think(:**


	4. Chapter 4: Tutoring

**Hey Guys. Here's Chapter 4, enjoy(: **

**I know I sound repetitive and annoying and all that, but please review. K, thanks(:**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Percy Jackson.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Tutoring**

**Jason's POV **

Well, first off, my name's Jason. Jason Grace. Yeah, that kid with the crazy emo (though she won't admit it) sister and blonde hair. I honestly don't even know how she and I are related, let alone twins. It always fascinates me. Back to the story, so yeah, I'm moving into this neighborhood, probably.

To be honest, my old home was only about 15 minutes away from this house, but unfortunately my dad is an idiot and decided to divorce my mom so she is moving out, and she's taking us with her (not that I have a problem with that). In fact, I'm actually very happy that I'm moving into this neighborhood. Why? Because I get to go to Goode High School.

Ok, so I bet you're wondering why I'm so excited to go Goode High School, I mean, it's only a school, right? Well, the fact is, my girlfriend; Reyna Weaver, goes there. See, in my old neighborhood, I wasn't exactly 'in the district' so my dad thought it was unnecessary to go to Goode, even though I really wanted to go, which was a total bummer.

See, Reyna and I met back in November at this after school tutoring place. My mom made me join it because I wasn't doing so hot in math or science and she thought this would help me out. And I am super happy I ended up going.

* * *

***FlAsHbAcK***

I couldn't believe my mom was doing this to me. I mean, it's not like getting C-/D+ in Math and Science is that bad, right? Whatever, so maybe I did need a little help, but I don't get why Thalia couldn't help me out, I mean, she's smart enough (don't you dare tell her I told you that).

"Ughh, come on mom. Do I _have_ to go?" I moaned as we were getting in the car to go.

"Yes young man, you're practically failing math AND science. I've given you plenty of time to try and raise your grades on your own, so now it's my turn to do something." The rest of the car ride was uncomfortable silence.

When we got to the tutoring center my mom told me to take out my headphones or I was grounded. I reluctantly put them back in my pocket. I was expecting for it to be some super uncool, torturous prison, but it actually wasn't that bad, just kidding! It was worse. I was looking around, trying to find the best spot to work at, when someone caught my eye.

There was this girl sitting in the corner of the room, all by herself, and she had her face buried in her hands as if she was really frustrated and really stressed out. She had long glossy black hair, dark brown eyes and she looked around my age. She was wearing a simple purple shirt, a pair of jean Capri pants, and black converse.

"Hey, what's up?" I decided to walk over and see what she was up to, and find out her name.

"Nothing really, I haven't seen you around here before, what's your name?" she asked.

"My name's Jason. Jason Grace. And as to why you haven't seen me around here, it's cuz I've never been here before."

"Oh, well, it's nice to meet you Jason. I'm Reyna Weaver."

"Nice name. You seem kinda stressed out, why?"

"Oh, it's nothing. I just have a big History test coming up, and I have to do get an A on it, otherwise I'll fail my class, and my parents will be super mad at me."

"Hey, that sounds kinda like me, except in Math and Science. History you say? No problem, I could help you if you'd like?" I asked.

"That'd be great. And I can help you in Math and Science, those are my strong suits." She replied.

"That's Great! Let's get started I guess." And I knew from that moment on, tutoring wasn't going to be as bad as I thought it would be. Sure it was tiring and stuff, but I had a suffer buddy, Reyna.

Over the weeks I became closer and closer to Reyna, to the point where we would practically tell each other anything. I started slowly realizing that I might actually like her. I mean, she had gorgeous dark eyes and her hair sleek black hair was as soft as silk. It wasn't till about January that I decided to ask her to go to the movies with me, seeing as how we only hung out at tutoring.

Later on at the movie, we were walking into the theater when I accidentally brushed my hand against hers. I started blushing and so did she, but moments later, she grabbed my hand and interlaced our fingers. We ended up staying like that throughout the movie.

At the end of the movie I realized we had kept our hands together and she had slowly crept closer to me so that now she was leaning against my side. I looked down at her, just as she looked up at me and our eyes locked. Then, slowly I decided to make my move and lean in, only she beat me to it! She had already crashed her lips against mine.

Our kiss wasn't that long, only about 10 seconds, but the whole time I was trying not to smile. When we pulled away, I could tell that she was forcing away a smile as well. "Will you be my girlfriend?" I asked nervously.

"Of course!" and with that, we continued kissing.

***END OF FLASHBACK***

* * *

So I bet you can see why I really wanted to go to Goode. And now was my golden opportunity to do so.

Whoa, so enough with the spacing out and back to reality. I decided to unplug my headphones to listen to the conversation between my mom and the realtor.

"Um, okay ma'am, so you're telling me you'd like to buy this property?" the tall man asked.

"Yes, I really like it. Plus it's in a great neighborhood…blah blah blah" she didn't really say 'blah blah blah', well, in my head she did, because I just started zoning out again. By the time I came back to Earth I heard the realtor say,

"Okay, since there happen to be no other bidders at the time, and these residents need to sell fast, I would be delighted if you bought this house. In fact, they have already moved out, so you can start bringing in your stuff now."

"Great, great. Let's go sign the papers."

* * *

**PAGE BReAk!**

Ughhh! Moving is such hard work. Box after box, it seemed like it would never end! I was getting so tired of moving the boxes into the house. After about 20 more minutes we had managed to move all our our boxes into the house. Good thing we have a swimming pool, otherwise I'd be sweating to death at the moment. I unpacked my swim trunks, quickly changed and cannon-balled into the pool.

Once I got out of the pool, I went to go sit down and listen to some music (seeing as how the TV wasn't hooked up yet. As soon as I sat down though, I heard the sound of the ding-dong. 'Oh gosh, I wonder who that could be at a time like this."

I didn't have to worry about going and getting the door though because Thalia called out, "I got it!" before I could even get out of my seat.

* * *

**Hey guys! Sooo, if you are liking this story, feel free to type in that little box down there..See it? yeah that(: oh and add me to your favs so you can know when my next chapter comes out(:**


	5. Chapter 5: 8th grade and videogames

**Hey guys! First off, I'd really like to thank lovey143 for reviewing multiple times already! It really does help, and just for you, imma make this chapter even longer(; for all you other people who don't know what to review, it can be anything really; advice, what you'd like to see happen, constructive criticism, just no flamers. Now, I am proud to present….Chapter 5(: Okay, here we go. **

**DISCLAIMER: what makes you think I suddenly own anything on here?**

* * *

**Chapter 5: 8****th**** grade and videogames**

**Thalia's POV**

Okay, so I'm Thalia. I know you already know what I look like, and lemme get this straight with you right off. I am NOT emo. I just have a unique sense of style, and if you have any brains up there, you won't say otherwise. Just ask Jason, he'll tell you to keep your mouth shut. (He's had bad experiences).

So, after we finished bringing in all of the boxes, my brother decided to go in the pool for a swim. I, on the other hand, decided to go upstairs (yeah we have a two story house) and go pick out my room. See, first come first serve, and I didn't want to end up with the smallest bedroom in the house or anything. My room had to be just right.

I had finally picked out which room would be forever mine and started walking down stairs when the door bell rang. Me being the oh-so-nice sister I am decided to go see who it was, seeing as how I was already practically at the door, "I got it!"

Hmm, I wonder who could be outside our door. I mean, I didn't think it was my dad, and none of our other family members would bother to come. When I opened the door I was very surprised to see none other than Annabeth.

She was standing at the front door, while three other guys were laughing and sitting on their bikes near the sidewalk, "Hi Thalia! I see you've moved in?" she asked.

"Yeah, the owners wanted to sell fast, so we were able to buy it the same day. No offense, but what do you want?"

"Oh." She looked kinda taken back by what I said but I mean, I do have a reputation of evil to keep up. However, she went back to normal a few seconds later. "We were just wondering if you and Jake wanted to hang out with us for awhile."

"Jake? Who's Jake?"

"Umm, your brother?"

"Oh, you mean Jason!" we both started laughing. I'm surprised I didn't forget her name, cuz usually, im terrible with names, so I wasn't blaming her.

I heard Jason get up from the couch and walk over. Oh gosh, the idiot must have thought that I had called him over…Wow. "Hey Thals, you called?"

"Haha, no I didn't but whatever. Hey you wanna go hang out with Annie and her friends here." When I called Annabeth 'Annie' I could tell she didn't like it, she kinda winced but, oh well.

"Umm, yeah, sure. Lemme just go change really quick."

"Ok, I'll go get out our bikes." I turned to Annabeth, "See you in the front." And with that I proceeded to go get our bikes.

* * *

**(A/N: Sorry for the POV change…I know it's frustrating but imma have a few in this chapter)**

**Annabeth's POV**

I walked back over to Percy and the others as Thalia closed the door. Percy being the Seaweed Brain he is thought that they didn't want to hang out so he decided to be smart and say, "What? Did your scary face scare them away?"

"No, but when I pointed over to you Thalia seemed to shudder in disgust." Ha!

"Oh did she now? Come on, my face isn't that bad looking, is it?"

"Seaweed Brain, your face looks like a bird pooped, then ate it, then spat it back out and re-pooped on it."

"Yeah well guess what, you'd be the bird poop. I think I should change your nickname to Pigeon Poop !"

"Fish Butt! Yeah, for some reason I'm considering changing your name to Fish Butt. Or Fish-faced butt."

"Yeah? Well you're a bird brain!"

"You're a good-for-nothing-Blob-fish!"

"Pellet-head." He smirked at that, thinking he was 'Oh-so-cool' but he's not. He's far from it, I'm definitely going to show him who's really got it. Who does he think he is anyways, coming up and trying to insult me! Annabeth Chase. That was not going to happen.

Unfortunately, I was interrupted by a, "Hem. Hem" so I looked around and saw Grover and Nico just sitting there watching as if nothing was happening, Jason looked confused and Thalia had a smile on her face.

"Well, as interesting as this is to watch, Jason and I would like to be introduced to the rest of your group. I'm assuming his name isn't actually fish butt. Though if it was I wouldn't be surprised." She said looking over to Percy. I just had to laugh at that. Percy crossed his arms and went to go back on his bike.

"Well, that there is Percy, but fish butt works as well. That's Nico, and that's Grover. Grover, Nico, Percy, meet Thalia and Jason." They all smiled and said hi and all that stuff but then, for some weird reason, all the guys got onto the topic of videogames. Oh boy, that's never a good sign. Soon the boys were having a deep conversation about Modern Warfare 3 and this Battlefield game for the xbox. Whatever.

I started getting bored really quickly, so me being the genius I am, I decided to try to get them off the topic of videogames. "If you guys are so obsessed with your stupid videogames, why don't you just go to Percy's and play."

I heard a bunch of mumbled agreements, and as soon as I know it, all the boys starting riding away to Percy's. Crap. Well that worked out well….NOT!

"Well, looks like it's just you and me." Thalia said.

"Yeah, I suppose we could go over to my house and hang out for a while?" I asked. I mean, might as well, Thalia seems like a really nice person, and who knows, we might become really good friends.

"Sounds great!" And with that, we rode back to my house.

**Thalia's POV**

* * *

When we got to Annabeth's house, she told me to make myself at home, so that's exactly what I did. I went straight for the fridge. I got 2 cokes (one for Annabeth and one for me, come on, im not that greedy), then got some chips and we headed off to her room.

Annabeth's room was a simple gray color and had very simple furniture. Her desk however, was scattered with papers, drawings and textbooks. Wow. And I thought I was a nerd!

We both sat on our bed, and as she was turning on her TV, I got a text from a familiar person. Someone who I had not talked to in about 2 years. Luke Castellan. Crud.

***New text from: Luke C [Hey you(: So, I know we haven't tlked in a long time, but I wuz wondering if u wanted to change that? Mybe go to the movies or somethin like tat. Text me ;)]***

I groaned. But I forgot I was with Annabeth, and she heard me groan.

"Did you just get a text? Why were you groaning? Is it someone who you're trying to avoid? You better spill to me Thalia!" Great. Just what I wanted.

"It's..it's nothing, no need to worry." That was the problem though because it was something. See, in 8th grade, Luke and I had a thing. We really like each other, so of course, we decided to go out. I was super happy, and I honestly thought he might be the one. But I was stupid and foolish, and I shoulda known better. See, he started acting weird around me, zoning out, or we'd be having a conversation and he'd go from normal to nervous. Looking around, as if someone was watching us.

Then, about a month later, he just randomly decided to break up with me. I still don't even know why. He kept avoiding me, sometimes, pretending I wasn't there..and it was breaking my heart. Then, as if it wasn't bad enough already, he told me that he was "moving away".

Yeah, right. To be honest, I didn't even believe him. But then, about 2 weeks before the end of the school year, he stopped showing up. So I was forced to believe he actually had moved away. I haven't seen him or talked to him in 2 years. And to be honest, I still might have some feelings for him, which is the sucky thing.

I decided to reply to Luke, **[What do you want Luke]** ok, I know, kinda harsh, but whatever..he deserves it. And now that I think about it, I should probably tell Annabeth what happened too.

See, last year, I kinda closed myself off, because I didn't want what happened with Luke to happen again. I thought that avoiding others and being solitary would help, but to be honest, it didn't. So after that experience, I've had trouble confiding secrets in others. But I mean, Annabeth seems really nice, and doesn't seem like the kinda of person who would use stuff against me, so I guess I should.

I ended up telling her everything. It felt really good to have someone to share it with. The whole time, she kept nodding her head, and didn't ask any questions. Once I finished, the only thing she said was,

"Wow. I'm really sorry that had to happen to you."

"Yeah, but I don't know maybe it was fo-" I was cut off by the sound of my phone buzzing again. I looked down at it, yepp, just what I expected, Luke.

"I that him again?"

"Yepp."

I sighed and looked down at m phone..

***New text from: Luke [Nothing baby, I was just wondering if you wanted to hang. Oh, and I heard u were goin to Goode. Well that's great, imma be going there this year too(:]***

I showed Annabeth the text and she gasped. "What an idiot, who does he think he is, just randomly texting you out of the blue and saying, 'hey baby, oh um imma go to your school'! That's fricken ridiculous, I don't even know him and I don't like him."

"Annabeth, just..just calm down, it' alright, I've got new friends now. I don't have to worry about him, I'll just ignore him."

"Ok, but hey. I just want you to know that I'm here for you, and whatever dumb-lame a$$ junk he tries to pull on you, will definitely be stopped by not only me, but the rest of the group."

"Aww, thanks Annie."

"Don't call me Annie."

"Why not, _Annie"_

"Because, Annie sounds super cute and girly and just gross!" she pretended like she was barfing.

"Fine, Fine, whatever. Haha, so…..u and fish butt, is there anything going on between you two?" Almost immediately she replied with,

"Him? What? NO!" I smiled, because 1) I could tell she was lying and 2) she started to blush a little. Awwww, how cute. I mean, even though they were arguing and all, I still think they would be adorable.

"Yes! Yes yuh do." I said smugly. MUAHAHA, time for Thalia to dig up some dirt and get to the bottom of this.

"Ughh, no, no I don't. I don't know anymore. Sometimes I do, sometimes I think I've moved on and am ready to like someone else, but then I go back to him. I don't even know why I do though, cuz I know he doesn't like me. Were just friends, best friends to be precise. It's not like he's ever gunna change that, I mean…" she sighed, "I just need to get over him, cuz he's not gunna ask me out."

"Now now now, you don't know that. Honestly, I just joined your group and I feel like there's something between you."

"Yeah, cuz were best friends…nothing else. Zip…Zero"

"Whatever, but I just think that you shouldn't give up so easily." I replied. Cuz she looks like she really cares, and I don't think she's one to give up easily.

"Yeah, yeah. Hey, I say we ride over there and see what the others are up to." She said, obviously trying to change the subject. I wanted to get to the bottom of this, but I didn't want to be too pushy, so I just decided to let it be.

"Ok, lead the way Miss Annie Chase" I smiled as she growled.

* * *

**Hey guys! See, so this chapter was longer, but unfortunately it took me more time to write. So I have a question for you, would you rather have longer chapters but longer waiting periods or shorter chapters and shorter waiting periods? Review and lemme know. Thanks(:**

**Quick note: I know right now jason and reyna are going out..but that will change, seeing as i love jasper. Oh, and yes i will start bringing in all the other characters..just give me a few chapters(;**


	6. Chapter 6: Movies? Whattt?

**Hey(: thanks for all of you amazing people who reviewed or added me. It means a lot to me(: keep on keepin on. **

**Really quickly I'd like to thank my friends for being amazing and supportive. Like no joke, they were my spark for this story. I based the general idea off of them and how we ride around all day, and pick each other up just to hang out or go swimming. Even if it's just for an hour. Love You Guys(:**

**Disclaimer: Uncle Rick owns everything. If I suddenly owned Percy Jackson I'm pretty sure I would know.**

**ON WITH CHAPTER 6!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Movies? Whattt?**

**Percy's POV:**

Hey guys, it's me Percy again. Now, it's my turn to tell you what happened as us guys went over to my house. The bike ride was boring, and I kinda felt bad for Jason. Seeing as how he was just introduced to us and suddenly he's coming to my house.

For all he knows, I could be a kidnapper who is ready to kill him the moment we reach my house. I'm not really a kidnapper, but I'm just saying. I also think I'm going to watch out for Wise Girl and Thalia, because they have gotten really close really fast, and I wouldn't want them teaming up against me.

We got to my house, and as we were all walking in I heard the familiar voice of my mom,

"Hey Percy, you're back soon."

"Yeah, umm, mom is it okay if Grover and Jason hang out here for a while?"

"Yeah hunny, sure but who's Jason?"

"Oh, he's our newest friend!" I said as we all walked into the kitchen to see her doing the dishes. I went up to her and kissed her. Ok, I bet you think that's super weird and stuff. I mean, kissing your mother? Come on. But truth is, my mom is the coolest mom out there.

It's not only that, see, she has raised me as a single mother ever since I was 1 year old. Sally Jackson (my mom) has done everything for me single handedly, and so I see no reason to treat her badly or rudely. It wasn't till about 3 years ago that she met a guy named Paul Blofis, whom she instantly fell in love with, and they decided to get married.

Paul is a really great guy. He's super nice and I know my mom is happy with him, so I'm happy with him. In fact, he happens to be an English teacher at Goode High. Now, you may be thinking_, 'Great, now my step dad works at the place I go to school. Now he's going to know everything I do and everyone I hang out with.'_ Yeah, well I guess that's true, but usually you don't have to worry about it if you're a good kid (which I am).

Sometimes, having your dad as a teacher can be beneficial too. Like if I want to keep my lunch cold, or go heat up some food or whatever, I can go to his classroom and use the fridge or microwave. Another cool thing is that Paul isn't one of those mean teachers, and a lot of the kids like him, which is good.

And now back to reality….

"Mom, this is my new friend Jason Grace. He moved in down the street a few days ago and we thought we'd invite him into the group."

"Hi Jason, please, call me Sally." Told you she's cool. "Feel free to make yourselves at home."

"We were just gunna go upstairs and play videogames for awhile, but I think I'll have a soda now that I think about it." Nico said. He went right up to the fridge and pulled a coke. "Anyone want a drink?"

Nico brought all of us drinks and led the way upstairs, he was about to walk into another one of the rooms in our house but then I said, " YO NICO, let's hang in my room today, shall we?"

"Oh, yeah..right, umm sorry." He was acting nervous, and to be honest, it doesn't surprise me. Nico has been acting like this house is his home, and truth is, that is because it is his home. Okay, so now that I've gotten you confused, let me explain[Don't tell Nico I told you this].

See, his mom; Maria Di'Angelo, and my mom, Sally Jackson have always been really close friends, so therefore, Nico and I have been really good friends. His mom was a lot like my mom, seeing as how they were both single mothers. Nico also had an older sister, Bianca. But, unfortunately, when Nico and I were in 5th grade, he was in a terrible car accident with his mom and sister.

* * *

***FLASHBACK***

Bianca died on impact, as soon as the other car swerved and hit his car head on from the other side of the street. Nico only had minor broken bones in several locations and a few good sized bruises. He even had to get a few stitches on the back of his head and glass was pierced into his leg. His mom made it out of the crash, but was in very bad condition as she arrived at the hospital.

My mom and I were the first people to come to the hospital, we came over as soon as we could. My mom told me to go talk to Nico while she went in and talked to Mrs. Di'Angelo. I did as I was told and went in to go see how Nico was doing. He was pretty cut up, but from what I knew, he'd probably be okay.

His mom however, had been in critical condition, and by the look on my mom's face when she came back into Nico's room, I knew she wasn't going to make it. When my mom told Nico it was terrible. He started breaking down sobbing. And I couldn't blame him, his sister had already just died, and now the last person in his family, his mom, had just passed away as well.

My mom and I sat in silence until she decided to speak again,

"Nico, honey, I know this is hard, but I need you to listen to me," with that he looked up. "Your mom and I were just talking, and she asked me if I could take care of you. I gladly accepted, but I know she would want me to ask you first. I want to know what you'd think about living with us?" she said calmly.

"I-I-I would re-eally ap-p-reciate that M-m-mrs. Jac-ckson." He had managed to cry out. My mom went up to him and wrapped her arms around him and barely whispered to him,

"It's alright Nico, it'll be okay. I promise. Percy and I are going to stay with you here all night long. We won't leave you."

***End of Flashback***

* * *

So ever since then, Nico has been living with me. He has his own room, which is the one he almost walked into moments ago. That's also why he went straight for the fridge without asking me, and he also led us to my bedroom.

See, we haven't really told anyone about this arrangement because Nico doesn't like to share it. He just hopes that he can forget about it and move on. If he were to tell other people, he feels like he'd have to re-experience it all over again. And I can't blame him.

I'm just surprised we've managed to keep it a secret for this long. Usually we make up an excuse for why Nico's at my house, and we just say his family is on vacation and Nico decided to stay here or something like that. Still, I'm pretty sure it's going to get out some day.

We walked into my bedroom, which is pretty sweet if you ask me. It has a 42' inch television and I also have a queen size bed along with several comfy chairs to sit around the TV and play videogames. As soon as Nico stepped in he said, "Welcome to my home."

"Umm, Nico, this isn't your home.." Grover said awkwardly. Oh-no. Hopefully somehow we can cover this up.

"Um, yeah right. I only said 'Welcome to my Home' because I'm here all the time." He replied very nervously.

"Nico, it seems like you're always at Percy's house. Your family is always gone and you just called this place home. Care to explain?" Crap, he's figured out something was up. I glanced at Nico and he signaled for me to start talking.

"Guys, it's kinda a long story. But the truth is, Nico does live here," Grover and Jason looked very confused. " Let me explain."

So, I ended up telling them the whole story, and throughout it I kept glancing over at Nico. I was having a hard enough time telling the story, but I bet he was having an even harder time. Once I finished Grover said,

"Oh, Nico man I'm sorry. I didn't mean to intrude or anything."

"Nah, it's okay. I mean, you had to find out sooner or later. But to be honest, I think we did a pretty good job covering it up all those years." He started laughing and I knew he was fine.

"Yeah, I know right?" Grover replied.

"Haha, hey guys, let's play those videogames now!" And with that we started playing Modern Warfare 3.

* * *

**Nico's POV:**

Wow. So yeah, I have quite a complicated life. I find it really embarrassing, and I hate having to tell the story to others because at times it can be just as bad as reliving it. I just hope that every time I retell the story, it will help me to put what happened behind me.

I'm really glad that Grover and Jason know, and I'm even happier that Percy told the story. It's bad enough having to sit through it without tearing up, let alone actually telling the story. But, my friends deserved to know the truth.

I'm glad that we started playing the videogames, and within a matter of minutes I had forgotten all about what had happened minutes before.

However, now I was starting to think about Thalia. Yeah, I know, she and Jason only just joined the group, and I shouldn't try and go for her or anything before I get to know her but when I first saw her I had to take a double take.

She looked, looks, amazing. I mean, most guys want a girl who is all fancy and pretty and feminine, but I like how she looks so strong. It shows that she wants to stand up for herself, and that she doesn't want to be dependent on someone else. I mean, with society today, it seems like the only way a woman can succeed is if there's a man by her side. There's more to life than just that. I mean, yes, everyone wants to find that perfect someone, but there are also other things in life to think about as well.

I also like her punk-rock style as well. It just illuminates her strength and to be honest, if she were to glare at me, I would definitely be afraid. She looks like she could pulverize me without any effort. Not that that would be a good thing, it's just if she really needed to defend herself, I know she could.

Her clothing choice is so similar to mine, it's as if she's not afraid to be different or unique or stand out. I just hope that she doesn't close herself off too much, because I want to be able to get in. Even if I takes awhile.

Whoa, I didn't notice that I had started zoning out as we started playing videogames, but unfortunately Jason did notice. He decided to pause the game and question me further.

"Hey Nico, whatcha thinking about?"

"Nothing. Just this one person I met a little while ago. But it's not important."

"Oh," he said, "Wait, you met Thalia a little while ago." Crap. I hope he doesn't say what I think he's gunna say, "Nico, do you like her?"

I started to blush a little. Great, now everyone's gunna know that I might like her. I mean, what's even worse is that she's Jason's brother. What if he lets it slip that I like her or whatever, that would be bad. The last thing I would need if for him to tell her that I have a crush on her. Besides, I don't even know if she's not interested or she's got someone else on her mind.

"Dude, Nico. You gotta stop zoning out. You're totally giving it away. Look, it's not like I'm going to be telling Thalia." Okay, that's a relief, but still I don't know what to say, so I decided to be cool about it.

"I don't know yet, but I think I might like her. I think I just need more time. How about you? Do you have any people you're interested in?" I winked and he started blushing slightly. Ha! Now it was my turn to get him back.

"Haha, look, he's blushing, that means there must be somebody!" Grover said.

"Yeah, please do tell." Percy urged him to continue.

"Fine, yes I do have a special girl. We've been going out since about January." He said simply, as if he was going to be done talking about her. Oh, no, I was NOT planning on letting him go that easily. Thankfully, Percy was already on it.

"Come on dude, tell us everything about it! What's her name? How did you meet?"

"Her name is Reyna. And we met at a tutoring place over the last year. Unfortunately she didn't go to my school, but now we're going to go to the same school." He explained.

"Wait. Reyna Weaver? I think I know her, she goes to Goode, doesn't she?" Grover asked.

"Yeah, she does go to Goode, in fact, she doesn't live very far from here."

"Maybe you can invite her to hang out with us one day!" Grover sounded super excited. How weird.

"Haha, yeah maybe we could all hang out tomorrow!" Jason said.

"Oh, I would, but I can't. Im busy tomorrow." Grover said. He started acting a little more nervously, and I was going to question him further, but Thalia and Annabeth walked in. Darnit!

"Hey guys! We're here!" Annabeth said in a sing-song voice.

"Unfortunately" I grumbled.

**Grover's POV:**

I was so happy that Annabeth and Thalia walked in at that moment. Because truth is, I was getting very nervous that they were going to find out what I was really doing. See, I'm actually going to be hanging out with this girl named Juniper.

Ok, so I bet you're wondering what the whole back story is on us, but it's actually pretty simple. See, we've known each other since 9th grade, I've always liked her and I'm pretty sure she likes me back. I guess we could kinda be like Annabeth and Percy in a way, but whenever anyone would ever say, 'Aww, you guys would look so cute together' we would just smile and thank them, unlike the other two lovers.

I'm going to tell the others about it, but I'd rather wait until the right time to do it. I mean, none of them would be surprised if I told them that we were going to hang out, even if I told them we were going out they wouldn't be surprised it's just I'd rather ask her out on my own terms, and not when the others are forcing me to.

When it was time for us to leave, I pulled Jason over because I had a question to ask him.

"Hey Jason, soo, um…I know you're going out with Reyna, and that's why I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies on Friday with me and this other girl named Juniper."

"Yeah, umm, that sounds like a great idea! But, who's Juniper?"

"Oh, she's this girl we go to school with, and I really like her. I didn't want to go to the theater alone, so I thought double dating it would be the best." I decided to tell him. I'm happy he's new to our group, so I don't have to worry about him embarrassing me in front of her or anything.

"DOUBLE DATING! JUNIPER? THEATER? ON FRIDAY? WHOA! DID I HEAR THAT CORRECTLY?" Crap. Percy must have heard that whole conversation. This is not good. Even worse that he decided to scream it out to the world.

"What? What is this Grover? You, Juniper, Jason and Reyna are going to the movies on Friday…..and you're NOT inviting us?" Nico whined. I don't see how I'm going to get out of this now.

"I'm..we're not doing anything on Friday. And even if we were, you wouldn't be invited." Okay, kinda harsh, but I don't want them to act like losers.

"Aww, Grover, that's so cute that you and Juniper are going to the movies. I'm really happy for you. I always knew it would happen." Annabeth said. Finally, one normal reaction in the group. Maybe Annabeth senses that I don't want a hard time about it, and we all know Nico and Percy aren't going to let it go, so she thought she'd be nice.

"Fine, so what if the four of us are going to the movies. You guys should be happy for me."

"We are G-man, we just want to come along, we can make it a group date! We'll invite everyone from our group. Beck, Selina, Conner, Travis, Katie..all of them! Come on, it'll be fun! And we won't do anything embarrassing to you." Percy said. At least he's being nice about it, and to be honest, it would be nice to see the group again.

"Fine, whatever, but I'm not inviting everyone. You have to do that loveliness. Good luck!" I know, it's not cool for me to invite all these people without Juniper approving, but to be honest, I think she would love to see all of our friends again.

And with that little conversation I decided to ride away and go home, no point in staying and waiting to see who can come. I'll figure that out soon enough.

* * *

**Okay guys, so pretend that all of that^^^^ happened on a Monday. Also, I'm going on vacation and I'm not going to be back till next Tuesday so I thought I'd make this chapter longer. You're Welcome(:**

**Okay, so next chapter I'm planning on introducing the whole little group! (Juniper, Beck, Selina, Conner, Katie, Travis, Chris, Leo, Piper and Clarisse). One thing I'm not sure about is whether or not to put Hazel and Frank into the group. Please review and tell me what you think. Also, if you have any suggestions, don't be shy to put it into your review.**

**Thanks everyone! Love you all!3333333(:**


	7. Chapter 7: Should I walk by again?

**I'm back from vacation! And without further delay, chapter 7! So, I've decided to include Frank and Hazel, but they aren't going to be major characters or anything.**

**Also, so far I've been getting reviews, but not very many, and it's so sad, so I've decided that I won't put up chapter 8 till I have at least 35-40 reviews. Don't worry though! I have a very important question that I need answers to for the near future.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Percy Jackson blah blah blah[We get it]**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Should I walk by again?**

**Jason's POV:**

After Grover left, Percy and Annabeth decided not to waste time and go start inviting people. I'm so happy Thals and I have found such good friends so quickly. Even though we didn't move very far, I was afraid I was going to be that kid with no friend who sits by themselves.

Wow! They were inviting a lot of people. Like I said, I'm happy I'm meeting all these people, but to be honest, I'd still like to keep in touch with my old friends. Since they were inviting all of their friends, I thought I should ask and see if some of my friends could go.

"Hey guys, I was wondering if I could invite my two best friends from my old school. They're really cool." No harm in asking, right? I mean, I'm already going to bring Reyna, might as well introduce the other two as well.

"Yeah, sure! Invite who you want. The more the merrier." Percy said as he was busy texting away on his phone.

"Cool. I think you guys will really like my friends!"

"Awesome! " Annabeth said.

I had quite a few friends at Walnut High (my old high school). I guess you could consider me to be in the popular crowd, but to be honest, I really preferred sitting with my other group of friends. The ones who kept quieter and avoided all the drama. There weren't too many of us, but we stuck together, and ended up being really close.

Some of my friends included; this guy named Dakota, who is obsessed with Kool-ade, a girl named Gwendolyn, she goes by Gwen, this boy named Bobby, a girl named Hazel and until very recently, a guy named Frank.

I think my two favorite people in our little group would be Frank and Hazel. Hazel is African-American and has long, curly, golden-brown hair that falls around her shoulders; she also has gold colored eyes. She also happens to be really smart; so smart, she was moved up a grade. That means she's close to 2 years younger than us. Hazel has always been like my little sister, we get along so well.

Frank joined our group recently, and he's a pretty cool guy. First of all, he's the tallest one in our group, and at times, his height can make him very awkward. He has black short hair, black eyes and is very muscular, even though he has a baby-ish face. The kid is very clumsy, and his height definitely does not help.

I think that part of the reason Frank joined our group is because he likes Hazel. I think that it'd be great if they went out, but to be honest, they'd probably be the most awkward couple ever! I mean, Frank is so tall compared to her, and she is so little. Plus, Frank is a very awkward kid.

Wow. Now back to the real world. I decided to call up both Frank and Hazel to see if they wanted to go. Hazel said that she would love to go, but Frank was a little more unsure…

"Are you sure they'd want someone like me going to the movies with them? I'll just embarrass you and make your new friends hate you." He told me over the phone.

"No! My friends would love you, they are such great people!" As I was talking, Nico made it his priority to come up, grab my phone, and personally talk to Frank.

"YO! FRANK! THIS IS NICO, I'm one of Jason's friends. Personally, I think it'd be amazing, if you came! You'll have such a blast! I guarantee it! Oh and don't forget protection!" and with that he handed the phone back to me.

"ohh-kayy..well that was weird." He said over the phone.

"See, Frank you can't be as weird as these people."

"Fine, I'll go. See you Friday!" And with that, he hung up.

"Thanks Nico, I'm pretty sure you scared him. Great Job!" I said sarcastically.

"Oh, any time! You got any other friends?"

"Not any that need to be introduced to you." I mumbled.

So now Frank and Hazel can both go. There is only one person I have to worry about bringing now, and that person is Reyna. Worry? Why am I worried? Her and I are really good friends, that's why we're going out. She will most definitely want to go to the movies with me.

We haven't been on a date in at least a month. She has summer school, and I've been super busy with moving and all that pleasantness. I just always figured that since we've put up with different schools, this can't be very different. I mean, I trust her, and I hope she trusts me back.

I have decided that instead of texting or calling her about Friday, I'd go and stop by her house. She now lives closer to me since I moved, and I'm pretty sure that it'll only take me about 15 minutes. I wasn't going to go today, seeing as how it was getting late, and I think it'd be cool to spend some time with her afterwards. I decided to go tomorrow.

* * *

***THE VERY NEXT DAY***

I decided to leave my house around mid-day, hopefully she'll be home. Crap! Maybe I should have texted her or let her know I was coming, I mean, what if she's busy or she's on vacation or something like that. Then I'll just look like an idiot at her door.

Whatever, I'll just have to hope for the best. Like I said earlier, to be honest, I'm a little nervous about seeing her. She's super gorgeous, and I haven't seen her in a month and even though we have been going out for close to 6 months I still get butterflies when I see her. Maybe it's because I don't see her very often.

But, underneath the nervousness and butterflies I'm actually really excited and happy I get to see her. I mean, sure texting and facebook messaging is great, but after a while, you just have to see them. I am really hoping that she can hang out today as well, then we can catch up and make up for that month of not doing anything together.

Hopefully after we start hanging out more, it will become one of those traditions almost. Like once a week I ride over and we just hang out and enjoy life. We could even go get something to eat or go swimming. The one thing that sucks though is that we're only sophomores, so we can't drive yet. We have to depend on our parents taking us everywhere, and it sucks.

Whoa, now time to leave my little brain's thoughts and go back into the real world. When I reached her house I saw a car in her driveway. _Good, _I thought, that means someone is home. So I got off my bike and walked up to her door. I knocked and a minute or two later her mom came out.

"Hi, um, Mrs. Weaver. It's me Jason the kid Reyna hangs out with at the tutor place. I was wondering if she was home right now?"

"Oh, well she's not home right now, but I'm pretty sure she'll be home in about 10 minutes. You're welcome to wait."

"Okay, thank you."

"No problem."

So I turned around and walked back to my bike on the sidewalk. I didn't want to be a total creeper, so I decided just to ride up and down her street, I mean, might as well. I practiced some little jumps on my bike, and I even got super close to mastering riding with no hands, which I thought was pretty epic.

About 15 minutes later I saw a car pull up to the front of her house. _Yay! That must be her!_ However I was a good 5 houses down from her, so I just decided to give her a little space, and get out first before I ride over there.

What I saw at first kinda shocked me. A guy got out of the driver's seat and walked around the car to open what must be Reyna's door. My first thought was; _Oh shoot, I just caught her out with another dude!_ But, me being the great guy I am pushed that thought aside. I mean, it's Reyna, she won't do anything like that! But then, the guy grabbed her hand and helped her up. _Okay, okay just keep calm, don't want to be an over protective boyfriend or anything._

Then, I almost fell off my bike, he kissed her hand! And after that she giggled! What the heck, this is seriously getting kinda suspicious. But the worst thing of all happened when she decided to lean in, at first I thought that they were just going to hug, but she pulled him into a kiss! A KISS! Okay, seriously, now I think it's time for me to step in.

Apparently, Reyna didn't notice me approaching her, seeing as how she was too busy sucking his face off, so I decided to break things up.

"Um, ahem, hi Reyna, I see you're doing just fine without my company." Okay, Okay, just gotta keep my cool, and not scream or punch the guys face.

She jumped apart from the dude, and I could tell I just scared the crap out of her. She was not expecting that. Well, I mean, if you're kissing a dude that's not your boyfriend, of course you wouldn't think your boyfriends there.

"Oh, umm, Jason hi. What's um, going on?"

"Oh, you know, just wanted to come and say hi, invite you to the movies, see if you wanted to hang, break up with you!" I started to raise my voice. How could she! I mean, seriously, did she not care about me at all?

"Hey, watch it dude. Don't raise your voice at her." The guy talked back to me.

"And who might you be? I'm sorry, but at the moment, I think I do have a right to be raising my voice. How would you feel if you caught your girlfriend CHEATING ON YOU?!" now, I was seriously pissed.

"I'm Octavion, and if you so much as touch her, I will beat you up." He said.

"No, Octavion don't worry about it." Reyna said, practically whispering it.

"I can't believe it. I can't believe YOU. I thought that I meant a little more to you than this. The whole time we were going out, did you even care about me? Or did you have some other guy at school ready to go suck faces with. Unbelievable. I shoulda known, but no. I gave you the benefit of the doubt. I trusted you, that you wouldn't do anything like this!" I pointed to Octavion, "You know I wouldn't do anything like that. At this point, you can try and cover up this whole event, but I'm not going to forget it, and to be honest, I don't think I could ever trust you again, so I'm ending this right now. Thanks for everything Reyna." And with that, I turned around and started my ride home. As I was riding away I heard Reyna saying stuff like,

"No, Jason don't go! Please, don't leave!" But all I wanted to do was get away, far away from her. Wow. I can't believe I trusted her.

When I got home, Thals started questioning me, "Wow, you're back so soon. What happened? Was she home? Is she going?" to which I replied by saying nothing but,

"Yeah, she was home alright." And walked straight upstairs to my room. Obviously Thals got the message that I didn't want to talk right now, because she decided not to come up and see what was wrong. To be honest, I did cry a little, I mean, how could she do this to me. Did she not care at all?

About an hour later of me listening to music and laying on my bed, I heard a knock on my door followed by Thals asking, "Can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure. Why not?" When she entered I knew that she immediately knew something was up. "Oh, Jason what's wrong? Is it Reyna? Did you break up? What happened? What did she do? Should I kill her?"

"Yes Thals, it's Reyna. Yes, we broke up. She was cheating on me and no, it's not necessary that you kill her." I said very monotonously.

"Oh my gosh Jason I'm sorry. If there's anything you need, let me know."

"Can you tell Percy that I'd rather not go to the movies on Friday? I kinda want alone time, and I don't think more people will help."

"Yeah sure Jase, but what about Frank and Hazel?" she asked. Oh shoot, I forgot about them still going.

"Well, I'd tell them too, but they know you, and to be honest I think they'd still want to go."

"Okay, I'll text them and the others, and I'll leave you alone." And with that she left the room.

* * *

**Percy's POV**

So it's now Friday and I'm getting ready to leave my house and go to the movies. Thalia told me that Jason didn't want to go, because he and Reyna broke up, and I don't blame him. If that were me I'd be feeling pretty crappy too. Apparently Frank and Hazel are still going to go, which is awesome. I mean, the more people the better.

To be honest, I didn't realize how many people were going to go till after I was done calling everyone. Our group consists of 17 people, including myself, Frank and Hazel. Let me name them all for you; Grover, Juniper, myself, Wise Girl, Thalia, Nico, Frank, Hazel, Selina, Beck, Conner, Travis, Katie, Chris, Clarisse, Leo and Piper. Wow! That's kinda a lot. I should probably introduce you briefly to each of the new ones.

First off is Selina Beauregard, she is a very sweet and a lot of guys at school like her. She has dark brown hair and blue eyes, and we always joke about how she is totally a daughter of Aphrodite. She probably is the most fashionable in our group, and she's always trying to get others to let her give them a makeover. She is currently going out with Charles Beckendorf, but everyone calls him Beck. Silena calls him 'Charlie' though, it's kinda her nickname for him. They have been going out since 7th grade. At first, when they started going out, everyone was sure they would break up, but now we're constantly joking about how they're going to get married one day.

Beck is a tall muscular guy who is African-American. He has black hair and brown eyes. I swear if he were to look at you with an evil face, you'd wish it was Medusa you were staring at. Despite his muscles and buffness he's a really cool dude, and he's also really nice. He wouldn't hurt a fly, even if he jokes about it.

I have to describe Conner and Travis together because, well, they're twins! They have heads full of curly brown hair that often covers their brown eyes. Their eyes always gleam with a twinkle of mischief, and they are always up to no good. The only way people can tell them apart is because Conner is a little taller than Travis. Also, separately they each have a little different personality. Conner is more mischievous and flirtatious than Travis, probably because Travis likes Katie.

Katie Gardner is a pretty shy girl at first, but once you get to know her, you'll find that she almost always has a row to pick with the Stoll brothers, especially Travis. She has black hair and green eyes and she is probably the one most willing to help out in the group. She will go out of her way to make sure the others are happy, well, except the Stolls.

Chris Rodriguez is a tall Hispanic boy with greasy black hair and brown eyes. He's a pretty cool guy, and he joined our group rather recently. He was brought into the group by Clarisse because they started dating. I have to give him some credit, because he managed to get with Clarisse. Clarisse La Rue is probably the toughest girl I know, she will beat up anyone at anytime…for fun. I mean, she's not a bully who actually does that for fun, but she's definitely one NOT to mess with. She has dirty blonde hair and brown eyes.

Leo and Piper have also joined our group very recently, but it seems as if we've known them forever. Leo Valdez has curly black hair, dark brown eyes and pointy ears. He always acts as though he's taken a shot or two of energy, and he flirts with EVERYONE. Usually he works alongside Conner and Travis, and Piper often calls him a 'man-whore.' Like seriously, even if they are out of his league he flirts with them. The only one he seems not to flirt with is Piper, and that is because they are best friends. Piper and Valdez are super close, but I can guarantee they don't like each other. Piper Mclean has choppy, uneven brown hair with several braids in it. Her eyes seem to always be changing and she would best be described as a tomboy.

When I got to the theater, almost everyone was already there. "Hey Seaweed Brain! What took you so long? Had to put your makeup on?" none other than Annabeth teased.

"Bye mom," I said as I closed the door to the car, "Ha. Ha. Very funny Wise Girl." Annabeth was going to reply, but Thalia interrupted as a car came up.

"Frank! Hazel! You made it!" two kids were getting out of the car, and I could assume them to be Frank and Hazel. Thalia brought them over and everyone was introduced. Frank seemed really shy, as did Hazel, but they started opening up.

"Whoa!" said Nico. At first I thought that was kind of rude, I mean, we just met them, no need to look and say that, it implies the wrong thing. "Don't I know you?" he asked Hazel.

"Yeah, I think so. When did we meet? It was at some camp, right?"

"Yeah! I remember now! It was at that stupid band camp last summer. That was so stupid."

"With stupid Mr. Tooter-Fluter." They both started laughing. Oh-kay, that's weird.

"Sorry to break up your little reunion, but I kinda want to get in to get my popcorn now." Leo said crossing his arms and tapping his foot, like he was in a hurry.

"Fine, let's go then…poophead" Nico said. Nearly everyone had already bought their tickets, which meant Frank, Hazel and I had to wait by ourselves. Grover however decided to wait with us.

"Hey, Perce man, so I'm planning on asking Juniper out at the end of the movie, but I need your help."

"Yeah, sure thing G-man, anything you need." I knew it! I'm so glad he's finally got the guts to do it. He handed me the backpack he was holding. I thought that was kinda weird, I mean, why would you have a backpack if you were going to the movies? "What is this?" I asked.

"I have flowers in here. I need you to bring them in and hide them with you till close to the end, when I text you and ask you to bring them over next to my seat." Wow. That is one really thought out plan.

"Okay. Nice plan, I know it'll go perfectly!"

We were all waiting in line to get popcorn. I'm glad we came early because with so many of us, it was taking a long time to get popcorn.

Leo kept trying to flirt with Thalia, but it wasn't going well. He kept using the stupidest pickup lines, which included, "Are you from the moon? Cuz that ass is out-of-this-world!", "Is there an airport nearby or is that just my heart taking away?" , "You know, if I could rearrange the alphabet, I'd put U and I together." And my favorite, "Was it love at first sight, or should I walk by again?" to which Thalia replied by smacking him in the stomach, causing him to double over.

"Walk by again, and you won't be having kids anytime soon." She growled. All the rest of us started laughing, and by then Leo learned to keep his mouth shut. Once we all got out snacks and drinks we walked over to our theater.

"Who's ready for a scary movie guys?" Clarisse asked.

"WE ARE!" Conner and Travis screamed as they ran into the movie. I quickly glanced at Grover and gave him a thumbs up and we all got seated.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Don't forget I won't update till I get at least 35 reviews so GO GO GO!**

**My question for you: What should happen with Luke? Should he come back and try to get Thalia back? Should Thalia let him? Any ideas for how he should come back into the picture? Lemme know in your review, I really appreciate it. **

**Thank you everyone(:**


	8. Chapter 8: Holy Hades' Underwear

**Hey guys, so thanks for all those amazing reviews. Whenever I log on my email and see them it makes me smile. However I have gotten some reviews that disagree with the way I am writing this story, and I am sorry I cannot please all of you. What is written is written, and I have no intentions of changing it, so if you are not satisfied with this story, then all you have to do is stop reading. No need to review and tell me what a horrible job I'm doing. There is a difference between flamers and constructive criticism and I try not to take flamers and stuff seriously but at times it can be difficult. **

**Sorry that was kinda long, I apologize. To the rest of you, thank you so much for the amazing reviews, it really does mean a lot to me. And now, on with chapter 8!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or facebook, I promise.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Holy Hades' Underwear**

**Percy's POV:**

"_Who's ready for a scary movie guys?" Clarisse asked._

"_WE ARE!" Conner and Travis screamed as they ran into the movie. I quickly glanced at Grover and gave him a thumbs up and we all got seated._

I sat down a good distance away from Grover, hoping that when the movie started I could quickly sneak it behind Grover's seat so Juniper wouldn't see it.

"Whatcha up to Seaweed Brain? I saw you give that thumbs up to Grover, and earlier when you were getting your tickets you and Grover were talking about something. Care to share what's going on?" when she started talking I was startled, I was planning out how I was gunna make my move and she interrupted.

"It's nothing."

"I think it's something."

"Nope. Nothing that you need to be worrying about."

"Well, now that you brought it up I will worry about it. I mean, telling someone to forget about something usually causes that person to think even more about it."

"If I tell you will you stop pestering me?"

"Of course! Well, for at least 10 minutes, after that, no promises."

"Fine." I lowered my voice. I didn't want all the rest of them to figure it out. They would figure it out in a matter of hours. "But you can't tell the others. I'm helping Grover out. After the movie is over he's going to ask Juniper out, and he asked me to sneak these flowers to him near the end of the movie."

She gasped. "Oh-my-gosh! That's so cute."

"Shh. Keep quiet, I don't want the others finding out."

"Okay, whatever you say, Fish Butt."

"Heeeeyyyy," I groaned, "I thought we ended that argument a long time ago."

"Yeah, we did. And I'm pretty sure that I won the argument, so therefore I get to call you Fish Butt." She smirked at me evilly. Leave it to Annabeth to bring up something like this.

"You never won anything Pellet Head!" I raised my voice without knowing it.

"Hey, umm sorry to interrupt you two love birds but I kinda want to enjoy the movie." Nico said. Everyone started laughing. Thank Zeus it was dark in the theater, because I'm pretty sure I was blushing.

"These are the advertisements and previews Nicky-Poo." I shot back at him.

"I still don't want to hear, 'Oh, Pellet Head!' and 'Fish Butt, you're adorable' anymore. It's annoying! Go take it somewhere else." Nico said our impersonations of us in cute little girly voices. Cue more laughing.

"Wow. As much as I love your impersonations of us, I remember a certain little dork telling us that he wanted it quiet, so I think you should hush up." Annabeth said. A few moments later the movie was actually started, so everyone did go quiet.

For that reason I did not like sitting next to Annabeth, because she is so annoying! We always seem to disagree, and sometimes, I'm pretty sure she disagrees with stuff just for the sake of being able to argue. But something awesome happened during the movie that made me take back everything I had said earlier.

Thank the Gods for scary movies! Let me explain. It was about a half an hour into the movie, right when things started getting scary. Now me being the macho guy I was was not going to show any signs that I was scared. That would just be pathetic. But Annabeth…well, you know those scary parts where things pop out? Yeah, she practically jumped out of her seat, though she wouldn't admit it afterwards. Then, before I knew it, she had grabbed my arm and was practically gripping onto it for dear life. I looked down at her to see her muttering a bunch of 'No's and 'don't go in there'. I just smiled and looked back at the screen.

When I say 'looking at the screen' I don't actually mean, 'watching the movie'. See, all I could think of throughout the rest of the movie was that Annabeth was grabbing my arm. She was so cute when she was worried, and I was definitely going to argue about how scared she was later. I loved the way her beautiful princess curls cascaded down her face. Wait, back it up. Did I just call her beautiful? I-whoah, as I was thinking I realized that the scent of her lemon shampoo and conditioner was getting stronger. Not that that is a bad thing. It wasn't till a few moments later that I realized that she had slowly started leaning into my side.

She had loosened her grip on my arm, so I decided to take the opportunity and remove my arm and wrap it around her. By now she was fully leaning into me, not that I'm complaining. She quickly glanced up at me, smiled, and went back to watching the movie. But I swear in that quick glance I could see he slightly blushing..what am I saying? She wasn't blushing, because she doesn't like me! I was interrupted however by a slight buzzing in my pocket. Apparently Annabeth had noticed too because she sat up and asked me, "Is that Grover?"

I looked down and sure enough, it was.

***New Text From: G-man [get ready]***

I'm surprised he was able to text me without Juniper realizing. Whatever, I could wonder about that some other time. Now I have a job to do. Cue mission impossible music. I got onto the floor and started crawling over to Grover with the backpack safely on my back. I looked back at Annabeth really quickly and I realized she was face-palming herself so I decided to look back at with a face that said something like, "what? Just because I take my job seriously doesn't mean you have to judge me."

I placed the backpack on the floor space behind him and slightly tapped his back so he would know that I had done my job. I quietly snuck back to my seat next to Annabeth and about ten minutes later the movie ended.

Grover reached around, grabbed his flowers and stood up in front of a still sitting Juniper. All of our friends kept gasping or saying quiet 'awwwhh's or stuff like that. Grover very nervously started talking.

"Juni, so umm, I didn't really mean for all these people to be here, that kinda complicates things and makes it harder for me, but I'm glad they are all here because there is something I'd like to ask you. Juniper, will you go out with me?"

She squealed, stood up and gave him a huge hug. All the rest of us had gotten out of our chairs and started clapping and cheering, even a few of the other people in the theater had started clapping as well.

"So I'll take that a yes?" Grover asked nervously.

"Of course!" And with that, they both leaned in and started kissing each other. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he continued to hug her. They were kissing for quite some time, and Leo made it his priority to break them up.

"Hey guys, as cute as this is, I think you should maybe stop sometime now, you're turning into Percy and Annabeth!" Grover and Juniper broke apart and everyone else was laughing. Well, everyone except Annabeth and I, she was just glaring with daggers at Leo. I looked at her with a look that said, '_Just drop it, we'll deal with him later.'_ To which she replied with a look that said, '_But I could finish him off so easily.' _I have to say I kinda laughed at that. Overall, I think today was a good day.

* * *

**Grover's POV:**

Wow. I can't believe I just asked out Juniper. And I can't believe she said yes! Actually, I kinda always knew she liked me, and to be honest, I'm pretty sure she knew I liked her for awhile but still, it's nerve-racking.

It didn't help that all of our friends were there. I mean, if it's just her and she says no, nobody has to know. But I mean, it's not only that, it's the fact that my friends can be so annoying! I mean, I can't believe they managed to get the whole audience to start cheering. Travis and Conner even went up in front of the projector and kept making hearts and stuff with their hands.

Thank the Gods that I don't have to worry about that anymore, because she said yes! That makes me sooooo happy. I am seriously in a state of euphoria right now. Not only because she said yes, but also because she kissed me. If it weren't for Leo I'm pretty sure we wouldn't have stopped for a while.

**(A/N: sorry so many switches this chapter, I just felt we need to get the whole perspective)**

* * *

**Juniper's POV:**

Oh. My. Artemis. I can't believe Grover finally asked me out! I am so happy he did. That's like, all I could think of on the way home. My mom saw the flowers and had asked me what happened,

"Why do you have flowers?"

"Mom, you know that kid Grover in our group?"

"Yeah," She gasped, "Did he ask you out?"

"Yeah, he did!" I said, almost squealing as much as earlier.

"I'm so happy for you sweetie."

"Thanks mom."

To be honest, I've been waiting for this for awhile now. I mean, I pretty much knew he liked me, and by the way I acted around him, I was pretty sure he knew I liked him. I mean, I would always drop hints at him, I just hoped he was smart enough to pick them up and it looks like he has.

I logged onto my computer a few hours later and went online to check Facebook and see what was going on. I noticed that Grover had already updated his relationship status. Wow, here, let me show you what happened in the time I was gone:

***Grover Underwood is now in a relationship with Juniper Davis***

_**40 people like this**_

**Comments:**

**[Percy Jackson]: WHOOT WHOOT, good job G-man! Way to go.**

**[Nico Di'Angelo]: Wow, my little baby is growing up. I'm so proud ;)**

**[Percy Jackson]: It feels like only yesterday we were changing his diapers**

**[Nico Di'Angelo]: ik, it's crazy how fast they grow up**

**[Leo Valdez]: U sure this aint gunna mess up ur precious little relationship u already have?**

**[Grover Underwood]: What do you mean?**

**[Leo Valdez]: You know, with misses Enchilada?**

**[Conner Stoll]: Hahaha ^ wow, good one Valdez!**

**[Grover Underwood]: -_-**

**[Annabeth Chase]: Yeah, remember Ernie?**

**[Percy Jackson]: Its okay, now misses Enchilada can marry Ernie!**

**[Travis Stoll]: We can organize a wedding ceremony!**

**[Thalia Grace]: Oh gosh O.o remind me why I said yes to hanging with u guys? I'm already regretting it**

**[Leo Valdez]: Fine Thals, I guess you wont be invited to our Enchilada wedding. But hey, ur always invited to my house ;) ;)**

**[Thalia Grace]: Valdez, ur gross. I would NEVER go to your house**

**[Nico Di'Angelo]: Honestly Leo, u'd think you would learn not to mess with her after what happened earlier.**

**[Thalia Grace]: I know. He's such a loser. I would recommend being a crazy cat man, but im pretty sure cats would be aftraid of him.**

**[Piper Mclean]: Ouch Leo, that's gotta hurt.**

**[Leo Valdez]:Its okay, nothing gets Fire Boy down!**

**[Charles Beckendorf]: Fire Boy? Seriously Valdez? All I want to do is say congrats to Grover, and instead I am forced to go through all this nonsense and crap that makes no sense. **

**[Katie Gardner]: I totally agree beck. Like seriously, I bet Grover's newsfeed is exploding…..**

**[Percy Jackson]: Ah, whatever, he can suck it up and deal with it. **

**[Silena Beauregard]: to be honest, I don't think grover cares, I bet he's just happy he got with Juni(;**

**[Annabeth Chase]: Ik(: he looked pretty happy as he was leaving.**

**[Grover Underwood]: Well, that's cuz I was happy. Very hapy I'm like, in a state of euphoria right now! **

**[Percy Jackson]: someones getting sappy(; (;**

**[Grover Underwood]: Shutup! I am not, besides..if ur lucky maybe u'll get with Annabeth soon ;) ;) ;)**

**[Percy Jackson]: -_- **

**[Annabeth Chase]: … … …. ….**

**[Nico Di'Angelo]: Whatcha doing Chase? Morse code?**

**[Thalia Grace]: Muahaha, that is so funny! Nice one Grover**

**[Leo Valdez]: hey thalia, u. me. Dinner. Boom(;**

**[Nico Di'Angelo]: Dude watch it Valdez..**

**[Leo Valdez]: What are you? Her boyfriend?**

**[Percy Jackson]: OOooooooOOOOOooo! Someones blushing!**

**[Nico Di'Angelo]: Hey Clarisse? You there?**

**[Clarisse La Rue]: Yeah…I've been reading everything. What do u want Di'Angelo?**

**[Nico Di'Angelo]: I have a favor to ask…could u beat up Valdez and Percy?[ I'll pay u]**

**[Clarisse La Rue]: I'm on it**

**[Chris Rodriguez]: Are you sure about that Nico?**

**[Percy Jackson]: *gulps* nico I love you, I will give you 10 bucks if u plz plz plz don't send Clarisse against me! I will take it back.**

**[Leo Valdez]: Dude, I love you. You can have Thalia all to urself, I wont bother you at all. Just please! I'm begging you**

**[Nico Di'Angelo]: Fine, but one more time..and you can kiss having children goodbye.**

**[Conner Stoll]: I bet Annabeth wouldn't be too happy about that!**

**[Annabeth Chase]: Shut it stoll, or you wont wake up tomorrow**

**[Hazel Levesque]: Hey guys! I know I'm kinda late, but I had to find grover first XP Congrats Grover!**

**[Grover Underwood]: Thanks Hazel! You know, I just realized something, you might be the sanest person here.**

**[Hazel Levesque]: Wow! That's crazy. **

**[Percy Jackson]: What? I'm normal. I'm like, the most normalist person in our group.**

**[Piper Mclean]: If anyone had to be sanest, I'm sure it'd be me…just saying**

**[Annabeth Chase]: I'd like to nominate myself..oh and vote out Percy.**

**[Nico Di'Angelo]: Annabeth, you are FARRR from normal. Don't even deny it**

**[Percy Jackson]: muahahahhhahahahahahhahahaha hahhahahahahahahahhahahahhah ahahahahhahahahah :) what now PELLET HEAD**

**[Leo Valdez]: you guys can argue over who is the most sane all night, but FIRE BOY IS THE SEXIEST!**

**[Thalia Grace]: Nope. I am.**

**[Travis Stoll]: Are you kidding me? Its me who gets all the chicks, and everyone knows it!**

**[Conner Stoll]: Nah, the only person who wants you is Katie so…sorry bro**

**[Nico Di'Angelo]: Katie? Travis? Am I hearing this right? :O**

**[Katie Gardner]: WTH! **

**[Leo Valdez]: Katie, did you just say 'hell'? isn't that cussing :O I thought u told us u didn't like cussing?**

**[Katie Gardner]: WTH= what the heck..you know I would never say stuff like that!**

**[Percy Jackson]: yeah, katies too sweet and innocent**

**[Thalia Grace]: unlike nico.**

**[Nico Di'Angelo]: WAIT. WHAT? WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN….**

**[Annabeth Chase]: haha, are telling us nikey-poo, that you are innocent? Do u sleep with a stuffed toy still?**

**[Nico Di'Angelo]: I do NOT sleep with a 'stuffed toy'. I'm a fricken badass. I'm the real shit**

**[Piper Mclean]: Yeah, sure..whatever you say Nico…..**

**[Leo Valdez]: *cough cough* not convinced *cough cough***

**[Charles Beckendorf]: If anyways badass here, it's me**

**[Silena Beauregard]: Oh come on Charlie. Seriously?**

**[Charles Beckendorf]: What? Its true?**

**[Percy Jackson]: Beck, you are the MOST SEXIEST, BADASS, STUD ON THE PLANET!**

**[Silena Beauregard]: smh…wow percy.**

**[Annabeth Chase]: what a seaweed brain.**

**[Percy Jackson]: But that's why you love me(:**

**[Annabeth Chase]: I'm actually starting to doubt it**

**[Nico Di'Angelo]: HOLY HADES' UNDERWEAR!**

**[Leo Valdez]: What is it Nico?**

**[Nico Di'Angelo]: Look how many comments there are….**

**[Piper Mclean]: A few more comments and I think we might be in the running for the world record**

**[Thalia Grace]: You know, I just realized the one person who hasn't commented is Juniper :/**

**[Percy Jackson]: JUNI JUNI JUNI JUNI JUNI-PER…get your BUTT ON!**

**[Conner Stoll]: Maybe she's not on because she has a life.**

**[Travis Stoll]: Tell me what this 'life' thingy is and where I can get one**

**[Annabeth Chase]: I'm pretty sure we could all do with a life…I find it sad that we have nothing better to do.**

**[Grover Underwood]: Guys, I regret ever making this a post….everyone just get off and go play outside or something**

**[Piper Mclean]: NOOOOO, this is like, my life-support**

**[Leo Valdez]: FIRE BOY MUST BE ON TO KEEP ALERT O.O**

**[Charles Beckendorf]: Aww, thanks percy. Just so you know, YOU'RE A SEXY BADASS BEAST AS WELL!**

**[Percy Jackson]: Thanks man3 you have no idea how much it means to me**

**[Nico Di'Angelo]: Do I detect a bromance coming on? **

**[Annabeth Chase]: Oh brother.**

**[Thalia Grace]: is Annie getting jealous?**

**[Annabeth Chase]: DON'T CALL ME ANNIE**

**[Leo Valdez]: Annie Annie Annie Annie Annie**

**[Conner Stoll]: Dude, you're gunna die**

**[Grover Underwood]: HIDE**

**[Annabeth Chase]: What did you say Valdez?**

**[Percy Jackson]: Annabeth, calm down…you know he doesn't have a brain in that head.**

**[Annabeth Chase]: come back in ten years and see if I care**

**[Leo Valdez]: Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. **

**[Annabeth Chase]: that's what I thought.**

**[Juniper Davis]: Wow Guys! Thanks for all of your posts. I appreciate it, even if some of the posts are kinda….weird(:**

Wow. My friends truly are crazy. Oh well, I thought that it was kinda fun watching all of them post the random nonsense.

* * *

**Hey guys. So I wasn't planning on making the facebook part so long, but I kinda got caught up in it. Next chapter will be fun(: I wont be setting a review goal for the next chapter, but I still hope you review.**

**Thank you everyone :) **


	9. Chapter 9: Move on and start fresh

**Hey guys! So I see you have really enjoyed the facebook thing. Originally I wasn't planning on adding more fb, but maybe sometime in the future I will put more, lemme know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I NOW OWN PERCY JACKSON! ….fooled yeah. I also don't own facebook or any other references to famous things.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Move on and start fresh.**

**Jason's POV:**

Well, for the past few days I haven't really gone out at all, I just stay in my room and play video games. I kinda felt bad that I ditched the movie, especially because I don't want to seem like some lame little broken-hearted guy.

Anyways, I had been playing videogames for the past 3 hours, occasionally thinking about my group of friends that would be enjoying themselves right now. Maybe I should have gone, it would have helped me get over. Or maybe It was best that I stayed home, I wouldn't want to get the others down.

I decided to take a quick break from my videogames and went downstairs to go get something to eat. As I was making a peanut butter sandwich for myself, my mom and Thals come into the door.

"Hey! Jason, you finally came out of that little room of yours!" Thalia said.

"Yeah, I came out to make food."

"That sounds like a good idea, I'm kinda hungry too."

"Guys, I'll be over in my room if you need me." My mom said as she was walking upstairs.

"So how was the movie?" I asked. I was curious if Thalia had fun, and if all the others in Percy's group were as cool as him. I wonder how Frank and Hazel got along with the others as well.

"Well, the movie was okay, but what happened after was even better!" she said as she pulled out some cereal from the cabinet.

"Well, what happened?" Maybe Percy asked Annabeth out, or they got kicked out or they snuck into a different movie.

"Wow. Are you really that dumb?"

"Apparently. Stop stalling and tell me what happened!" I want to know what's going on.

"Grover asked out Juniper! Duhh! Weren't you like, the first person he invited to the movies with? To DOUBLE DATE. For Zeus' sake, you can be very oblivious at times."

"Oh! Wow, I never would have guessed. I'm so happy for them." How cute, at least they're happy.

"Yeah, Percy and Annabeth's friends are really cool, I think you'd like them." She had poured her bowl of cereal and started walking up the stairs,

"I'm gunna go chill in my room and check facebook. Talk to you later bro!" And with that she went up stairs.

I decided just to stay downstairs and finish eating my sandwich. So Grover asked out Juniper. How wonderful. I just hope it goes well, I would hate if what happened to me happened to Grover.

To be honest, if I hadn't had saw Reyna, I'd say that our relationship was steady and strong. Because I felt like we were invincible, well, at least I felt invincible. I'm sad that it's over, but as Walt Disney said, 'Don't be sad because it's over. Be happy because it happened.'

I've decided that I'm going to stop being upset about Reyna. Yes, it sucks that I had to end it because of her cheating, but you know shit happens. And at this point, she doesn't deserve my tears or sulking. I just need to put my head up and get over her. She's not worth it.

Who knows, maybe I will find someone even better than Reyna.

**Thalia's POV**

So I decided to log onto Facebook and just see what was going on. That's the thing about Facebook, once you start going on, it's as if you can't stop. They somehow manipulate your mind. Oh well.

As I started posting and replying to Grover's status I started thinking more about Jason. Okay, I can understand how he's been sad for the past few days, but now I'm starting to think he should just get over it, I mean, she's not even worth it. I decided that what Jason needs is some sort of party. I decided to call up Annabeth and tell her my idea.

"Hello?"

"Hey Annabeth! It's me Thals, so you know how Jason's been all sad and depressed this whole week?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well I've decided that it's time for him to stop sulking and get over it, and what better way than a party?! Any ideas?

"Yeah, actually I do. How about you guys all come over to my house for a swim party? I've got plenty of hotdogs and hamburgers, and I've got a swimming pool!"

"Okay, then I guess I better get started with the phone calls then! I say we do it tomorrow. Does that work?"

"Yeah, it does. Just let me know who can come!" Annabeth said, and with that our call ended.

It took me a few hours to get a hold of everyone, mostly because i didn't really have many of their numbers and I had to get them from Nico or Percy but I had called all of them and I now had a list of who would be going and who wouldn't be.

List:

Going: Annie, me, Jason, Perce, Nico, Grover, Juni, Piper, Leo, Conner and Travis

Not Going: Silena, Beck, Clarisse, Hazel, Frank and Chris

The thing about last minute parties is that a lot of people already have plans, and it's hard for them to just change them last minute. So when they said they couldn't go, I didn't feel like pushing them to go, cuz I don't want to seem annoying.

Too bad Frank and Hazel aren't going though, I think Jason would have really liked if they would have gone. Oh well, I think the reason they couldn't go was because of some band camp or whatever. Either that or they were just wierded out by the others and didn't want to come back.

I decided to call Annabeth and tell her who would be going and who wouldn't be. Afterwards she asked if I wanted to spend the night because Juniper and Piper already are.

"Sure! That sounds like it'll be loads of fun! I'll come over earlier tomorrow to help you get ready."

"Okay, see you at around 11ish!"

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

I went over to Annabeth's house at around 11, like she said. I had to wake up a little earlier than usual but I did it. Before I left however, I left a note on Jason's nightstand. It said this:

_Hey Jason, I'm at Annabeth's right now. You need to go over at around1, k? No excuses._

Hopefully he does end up coming, because if he doesn't, then I'm afraid I will have to go up to his room and drag him to Annabeth's. Besides, our friends are actually really excited to meet Jason and even though they've never met him, they still are more than willing to help me get him back to normal.

When I got there Juniper was already there. They were just kinda hanging out in Annabeth's room and talking.

"Hey, guys. Thanks Annabeth for letting us have the party here. And Juni thanks for coming!"

"No problem! Today's going to be so much fun!" she said happily.

"Juniper and I were just talking about how she and Grover got together. I mean, we really didn't get to talk to her very much cause we all went home after the movie, but I was really curious." Annabeth explained to me.

"Haha, how long have you know Grover, Juniper?" I asked.

"At around the start of 9th grade. Our little group expanded when High School started, and he was one of the people who joined us."

"Juni, did you know Grover was going to ask you out yesterday?" Annabeth asked.

"I didn't know he was going to ask me out, but I suspected that he was going to do it sooner than later I'll admit." She answered.

"Well, I think you're really cute together, and I've only known you for a day." We all started laughing until Annabeth brought up that little flirt Leo.

"So Thalia, Leo was definitely flirting it up with you yesterday." Annabeth said, as if she wanted to spend some time on this topic.

"Yeah, and it was annoying. I mean, didn't he get the hint?" I asked.

"That's just Leo. Don't take it too personally, he does that with practically all the girls he comes across." Juniper reassured me.

"Yeah, but the thing is if he would stop flirting so much with everyone, maybe he'd actually be able to get with someone." We all started laughing again at that.

"Haha, but you have to admit some of the stuff he said on Facebook was pretty funny!" Annabeth said.

"Yeah, I guess so, I mean, with his personality and all." I said.

"You know what I loved?" Juniper asked. This can't be good, because she had a mischievous grin on her face.

"What?!" Annabeth asked excitedly.

"How every time Leo would flirt with Thalia Nico felt the need to get all defensive over you." Oh gosh, if she's implying that Nico likes me then that would be….ughh, I don't want to answer that. I mean, my life is screwed up enough already, I don't want him to suffer because of it.

" No he was not!" I said.

"Now that I think about it, yes he waaa—aassss" Annabeth started to say the last part in a sing-song voice.

"I'm going to have to agree with Annabeth" Juniper said while nodding her head.

"Yeah, right. You guys are totally just exaggerating the wh-" I was cut off by the sound of the door bell ringing. Great! Now I get to get out of this awkward little conversation. I quickly ran downstairs to get the door and avoid the stares from Annabeth and Juniper.

Practically all of our friends were already at the door. Maybe they all decided to wait for each other before pushing the ding-dong. What weirdos. Well anyways, as I was letting in all of the people I realized Jason wasn't here yet. At that exact moment however, Jason rode up from around the corner on his bike. Perfect.

"Hey JASON! I'm so happy you came! Come on in!" I shuffled him into the house, and as I was walking him through the house I said, "We decided to have a little party to cheer you up! Come on, let's go around and introduce you to everyone!"

And with that I started walking him around to everyone.

* * *

**Piper's POV:**

Leo and I ended up arriving at Annabeth's a little later than everybody else. See, Leo's mom had to come pick me up because I didn't have a ride over there. The thing is, Leo isn't exactly what you call, on time. He always takes forever to get out of the house, and sometimes he can be worse than girls. Anyways, he ended up picking me up a good 20 minutes later.

I can't wait to go over, especially because Annabeth invite me to spend the night after. Juni, Annabeth, Thalia and I are going to have so much fun! See, I haven't had a legit sleepover in a while, so I want this one to be awesome! I'm also glad were gunna meet Jason.

From what Percy and all the others who have met him say, he seems like a really nice guy. And once I found out what had happened between him and Reyna, I felt really bad. I hope by having this party we can help him out. I'm also glad he has joined our group, because as Percy says, '_The more the Merrier!'_

I always love it when new people join our group nowadays. It makes me so happy knowing that by joining our friend group we could be helping them. I mean, life's too short to try and be perfect and flawless and mean. Why not let other people in our group instead of being mean? I mean, you never know what that other people are going through or have been through. Our little group accepted Leo and I in quite recently, and I am super grateful for that.

We finally arrived at Annabeth's a good 20 minutes after everyone else did. However, when we walked in the door, all of them were still in the house introducing themselves to Jason. We easily slid into our group of friends, and I don't think anyone noticed us enter in fact. I started looking around to find Jason, and the first thing I thought was, _Wow!_

Jason was wearing a plain, simple white shirt with blue swim trunks that had lightning bolts across it. He was wearing Rainbow flip flops and a blue and black Neff hat. If I had to describe him in one word it would probably be gorgeous. But DON'T you dare tell anyone that. You're lucky I'm even letting you into my thoughts.

I had just realized that I had been staring at him for a good ten seconds straight. The weird thing was, he was staring back at me. Suddenly, I felt a tug on my arm as I was dragged around the corner by none other than Leo himself.

"Listen, Piper. I saw you and him staring at each other."

"Yeah, so. You always stare at girls."

"That's not my point. Anyways, I could instantly tell that he felt something for you, and I'm happy for you, but listen,"

"What is it this time Valdez? Are you gunna give me expert advice on relationships?" I half laughed sarcastically, "Cuz I don't need your help."

"No, listen. You need to remember that he just had a breakup Pipes. At the moment he's probably not interested. I don't want to kill your hopes, but I just don't want you to get in above your head." Where did this come from?

"Listen Leo, I'm pretty sure I can handle this by myself." I turned to start walking away again, but he stopped me.

"Pipes, you're my best friend. I'm only saying this because I care about you and your feelings." Awh,how sweet.

"Thanks 'Fire Boy'" I said rolling my eyes sarcastically.

"Now go get him, 'Beauty Queen'" he bowed down low as if gesturing I was royalty. My reaction? I pushed him, causing him to go off balance and practically fall as I walked back into the room with Jason and everyone else. I started talking around with everyone till I couldn't stand it anymore. I decided to go up and talk to this Jason person and find out more about him.

* * *

**Jason's POV:**

When I woke up this morning there was a note on the nightstand next to my bed. It said this:

_Hey Jason, I'm at Annabeth's right now. You need to go over at around1, k? No excuses._

My first thought was dread. Great, now they are going to force me to do this or else I'll be dead. But then, my feelings changed. _Hey!_ I thought, this could be the perfect opportunity to start forgetting about Reyna. I did say that I wanted to move on, and I think it's time to get over her.

I decided to go, but not because Thalia forced me to or anything. I went because I want to start getting back to normal, and I also want to meet all the other's in Percy's group. From what Thals told me, they seem like great people, and if Annabeth and Thalia are planning on throwing me a little party, which I think they are, I would hardly expect them to go.

I ended up leaving my house a little after 1, just so it seemed like I didn't full want to go, but just went to cooperate. When I rode from around the corner I saw Thalia conveniently waiting at the door,

"Hey JASON! I'm so happy you came! Come on in!" I got off my bike and walked through the front door. When I walked in a saw at least 10 people inside waiting for me. Wow. I didn't expect many to be here, let alone people I didn't even know.

Thalia started directing me through everyone and I started introducing myself and talking amongst them. They all seemed like really nice people, I mean, they came and they don't even know me! I know I certainly wouldn't want to go to a party for someone I didn't even know.

Anyways, I kept walking around and talking to the others and I could tell Thalia was really surprised with the way I was acting. I think she thought I would be all depressed and glum while talking to everyone, but I ended up doing the exact opposite. I was cheerful and energetic.

We were all talking for a good 20 minutes when I realized this girl and guy slip in through the front door. The girl had choppy brown hair with random braids in it and it was several different lengths. I guess you could say it looked like a rag-muffin doll, but the look actually worked really well for her. She also had darker tan skin and she was wearing light jean shorts with a blue tank top and flip flops the same color.

I looked up into her eyes and realized that they were gorgeous. I mean like, the most perfect eyes ever! At first I couldn't tell exactly what color they were until I realized they seemed to be changing color! Whoa. That's awesome. I hadn't realized that I was staring at her, but when I did, I noticed she was staring back at me. A few seconds later the guy behind her grabbed her arm and dragged her around the corner. Huh. That's kinda weird. Maybe they're going out. Yeah, that would explain it.

That's kinda a disappointment though, I mean, she's super pretty. I bet she gets tons of guys asking her. One glance at her, and I realized that she wasn't one of those super complicated girls. She seemed like the kind of person who liked to keep things simple. Like, she wants to be straight forward and get to the point. What am I saying? I don't even know her and I'm already talking about her personality. I must be going crazy or something.

When she and that kid came around the corner again I noticed she quickly glanced at the boy, then started walking towards me. I swear my heart did a skip-and-a-jump routine, which I was not expecting. I mean, I just broke up with a girl and my hearts all like, '_Ooohh, look, another girl. Imma make sure you have a hard time around her. Like starting now, initiate awkwardness now'_

"Hi! You must be Jason. I'm Piper." She had said while sticking out her hand to shake. It took me a second to register that I had to stick my hand out as well.

"Hi Piper, it's nice to meet you." I replied. YES! My words are coming out normally.

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you too. So, apparently they say we're all here as sorta-kinda pity party for you, but you don't seem like you're in a bad mood."

"Well, um, yeah..I think it was supposed to cheer me up from what happened last week." I sighed.

"Oh. Well, I know you broke up with Reyna, but why? What happened? You don't have to answer, I understand." At first I was hesitant, but then I thought, _'Sure, why not tell her.'_

"No, don't worry about it," I said, "I went over to her house and found her making out with some other dude."

"Oh, I'm really sorry that had to happen to you." She said sympathetically.

"It's okay, I've realized that it's time to get over her. I mean, if she was willing to do something like that to me, then she's not worth my time or feelings anymore. I guess that could be why I decided to actually have fun at this party." I said shrugging. She smiled.

"Well good for you! I'm happy that you're able to move on."

"Yeah, so am I. So are you and that other kid going out?" okay, so I realize that I just met her, and that might not be the best question to ask her, but I just had to.

"Oh, you mean Leo? Gods no," she said laughing "Leo and I are just like, bffs. I don't like him at all. Besides, to make matters worse he's a fricken manwhore. He flirts with every single girl he meets, he even flirted with your sister at the movies."

"Haha, wow. What did she end up doing back?" to be honest I really was curious, because I know Thals, and if someone was bothering her, she would NOT be hesitant to try out a few moves.

"She ended up punching him in the gut, and threatening him about not having kids anymore," I started to laugh, "That ended up shutting him up."

"Haha, that does seem like Thalia." I said nodding.

"Yeah, but point is, Leo is my best friend..but nothing else, I promise." _Oh, well that's always good to hear _I thought.

"I get it, so I'm guessing you go to Goode High?"

"Yepp. The one, the only. How about you? I haven't seen you at Goode." She said.

"Oh, well I just moved into the neighborhood a few weeks ago. But it was only from the end of town, so I went to the other school. But now I'm gunna go to Goode." I said excitedly.

"Oh wow. That's great! You're going to love our group!"

"I kinda already do." I answered honestly. These seem like great people to hang out with, and I am definitely excited to get this next year started. I already know its gunna be a blast.

Piper and I ended up talking for awhile, to the point when we somehow ended up on the Greek Gods. I thought that was strange.

"Yeah, so had Hephaestus made the armor in Achilles heel more powerful, maybe he could have survived." Piper said.

"But didn't the oracle say if Hector was killed then he would die anyways? It was his destiny." I said. Greek mythology is probably my favorite subject, it just seems like whenever I'm told a story, it seems to stay there. Weird.

Piper was just about to reply with another comment, but Annabeth had walked over from nowhere and interrupted us.

"Ah-hem, hey guys, so why don't you stop flirting and join the rest of us? You've been inside talking for a good ten minutes!" she said as she turned around to go walk outside again.

Whoa! I guess while I was talking to Piper everyone had managed to make their ways out of the house into the backyard, all without us noticing. Either that or I was enjoying my conversation with Piper so much that I forgot about the outside world. Whatever it was, I thought it was pretty weird.

I decided to drop it and follow Annabeth out. Okay, yeah, I didn't just walk out. I did realize that I was blushing a little when I noticed Annabeth had said 'flirting'. And when I looked over at Piper I smiled, because she had blushed a little too. I nearly tripped over the sliding door that led outside, '_how embarrassing_ ' I thought. _'This is going to be one long party if I keep this up.'_

* * *

**Okay guys, so I've FINALLY introduced a little bit of Jason/Piper. I hope you liked it. I know many of you want Percabeth, and I'm sorry I haven't had very much, but just hold tight, because next chapter will definitely have Percabeth. **

**Please review and tell me what you think. It means a lot to me! Anything you have liked so far and want more of? Let me know. Anything that you don't like or wish was differently? Let me know. Even though this is my story I try to incorporate what you guys want, because I do this for you.**

**Thanks Everybody!(:**


	10. Chapter 10: Truth or Dare!

**Hey Guys! Hope you're all having a fantastic day! Here's chapter 10 :D I'm in such a good mood because I'm not sure if you know, but this Saturday, the 18****th**** is PERCY'S BIRTHDAY :D which also means its Percabeth's anniversary. On top of that, the Hunger Games DVD comes out, so imma be celebrating Percy's birthday with blue cookies and the hunger games.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson..[But I do own Peeta Mellark(; ]..jk, I wish**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Truth or dare!**

**Annabeth's POV:**

So, I volunteered for everyone to come over to my house to cheer up Jason. So far everyone was having fun, even Jason looked cheerful. Maybe he's gotten over her. That would be amazing! He obviously deserves someone better than Reyna.

We all started making our way outside. Thank goodness everyone already had their bathing suits on, it makes it so much easier. You don't have to wait for everyone else to change before you can go in. Which sucks, I mean, me being the host and all. You gotta escort everyone to the bathrooms and if they want a drink or a snack you have to provide it.

Once we were all outside I realized something. None of them brought towels. Wow, that is really smart. I mean, if you're going to a swim party, why bring a towel? They're lucky I have plenty of towels, and that I'm nice enough. Because I'm pretty sure none of them would know where to look for them. I was about to tell them that they are just going to have to freeze to death, when I realized something. Jason was nowhere in sight. Neither was Piper. That's curious. Maybe if I go get the towels I'll be able to see what those two are up to.

"Fine, I'll go get you some towels." I said as I was turning toward the slider door.

"Oh, and Miss Annabeth, do you think you could get me a drink as well?" Leo asked politely. Wow. Did he seriously just do that? Who does he think I am? His servant? Hades NO!

"Get up and get it yourself _Valdez_. They're in the kitchen." I snapped and walked into the house.

"What a great host you are Miss Chase. Whatever, I'm not thirsty anyways." I knew it! He was just doing that to be annoying and to infuriate me. Well, it worked.

I got the towels quickly and walked back into the entry room, where I found Piper and Jason deep in conversation. How interesting. I decided to listen for a little. They were talking about Achilles and Hephaestus. As tempting as it was to join them in conversation I decided to come and break them up. I know they probably wouldn't appreciate it, but it is Jason's party, he should be out with us swimming. I walked around from the corner,

"Ah-hem, hey guys, so why don't you stop flirting and join the rest of us? You've been inside talking for a good ten minutes!" I know. I'm super evil. Oh well, with all the crap they say about Percy and I, it's good to be on the other side. As soon as I said that however, they start blushing, how curious.

I decided not to question it. I'll have plenty of time to interrogate Piper later, might as well just enjoy embarrassing them. As we were walking to the slider door I heard Jason trip and practically fall over. I decided not to look back, but I was smiling. How cute. I bet he's super embarrassed because he likes Piper.

"Presenting, the one the only, JASON GRACE along with PIPER MCLEAN!" I said as we walked outside towards the pool. Everyone started clapping, and I swear both of them were blushing.

"I knew we were missing someone outside!" Thalia said.

"LAST ONE IN THE POOL IS A ROTTEN DRYAD!" Conner screamed as he jumped into the pool. And with that we all jumped into the pool, no one knew who jumped in last, so of course everyone started arguing. I swear at times they can be worse than three year olds.

"GUYS!" Thalia screamed. Everyone went silent. Whoa, she can be intimidating. "Thank you. You guys were giving me a headache." I swear you could hear everyone sigh with relief.

"Whoa Thals I thought you were about to kill someone." Nico said laughing. Big Mistake. She turned on him and said,

"What was that Di' Angelo?" she said. Nico gulped as he suddenly turned to the shallow end and started swimming for his life. Thalia was close behind, and she managed to grab his leg and pull him under.

"YOU GO DI'ANGELO! WAY TO GET EM'!" Travis yelled. Leo and Percy started making wolf noises and clapping. Occasionally saying, '_Way to go!' _or _'Nice Score!'_

When Thalia realized why they were yelling and clapping she suddenly stopped.

"Seriously? Wow. For Zeus' sake guys, could you act a little older than three?" she asked.

"Fine." Percy said as he was pouting, "We'll act four!" And with that they all started screaming and splashing. Thank goodness my dad came out and said,

"Guys, the hotdogs and hamburgers are ready."

We all got out of the pool, dried off and got our food. We found a nice patch of grass and sat down on our towels. We were eating in peace until Leo decided to break the silence and say,

"Hey! Let's play truth or dare!"

There was a murmured agreement and before we knew it, Percy had already asked Juniper.

"Truth or dare!" He said.

"Dare." She said.

"I dare you to kiss Grover." Even though they are going out, they both started blushing. She smiled and leaned over to Grover who was sitting next to her.

"Hey! No fair!" Grover said. "Shouldn't he have to ask me first?"

"So you're saying you don't want to kiss Juniper?" Percy asked.

"I never said that!" And with that he turned to Juniper and kissed her. It wasn't a long kiss, but you could tell it was meaningful. We all started clapping. Juni pulled away from Grover and turned to me. Great.

"Annabeth, truth or dare!" Oh great. I hate this game. I know that if I say dare they are going to make me do something with Percy, I don't even doubt it. So I decided to go with truth. Hopefully I'll be able to avoid it, right? Nope, I was wrong.

"If you had to go out with any of the guys here, who would you pick." She asked. Ugh, great. I should have seen that coming. Oh well, I guess it's better than the alternative option.

What am I going to say? I can't take too long to pick. Maybe I should be honest and just say Percy. Oh gosh but if I do, it will totally give it away, and I can't have that. I wonder how long I'm taking to answer? I bet they are all looking at me waiting for an answer.

"Percy." I said, trying not to act weird or anything. He was grinning like an idiot, which is so stupid. He's only feeding to the fire. Thalia on the other hand, started laughing. I mean full on cracking up. That's it. I thought, time for me to get her back.

"Thalia. Truth or dare?" I ask.

"What do you think? Of course dare!" she smirked. Haha, that's what I was hoping for.

"Okay, I dare you to lick each of Nico's ears. Bottom to top." I say, keeping a straight face. Her face went from her evil little smirk to nervous to dull. She looked like she was going to kill me. I was trying not to laugh. But everyone else had started cracking up.

"You know if you don't want to accept the dare, you have to take off a piece of clothing? Which DEFINITELY isn't wise." Jason said while laughing. He's right though. I mean, were all wearing our bathing suits, which would mean if we had to take off an article of clothing, yeah. I think you get the point.

"You're gunna pay for this." She mumbles as she goes up to Nico. He starts laughing as says,

"Perfect! I haven't cleaned my ears for awhile."

She quickly licked each ear. She others stayed silent as she did it, but after they started clapping and laughing. She was blushing, and everyone knew it.

"Conner, truth or dare?" she said ignoring the rest of us.

"Dare, of course!" he says.

"I dare you to put mustard on your face and leave it, for at least 10 minutes." She said.

He groaned. "Fine." He put on the mustard, and to be honest, he looked like a freak! I couldn't help but laugh whenever I looked at him.

"When can I take it off Thalia?" he asked.

"When I tell you to." She replied.

"Ughh, fine. Percy, truth or dare?" he asks.

"Dare, obviously! I'm not going to be like Annabeth and ruin our dare streak!" he said.

"Okay" Conner says as he smirks. Oh gosh, I see that look of mischief come out in his smile. This will not be good. "I dare you to sit on Annabeth's lap for 5 dares."

WHAT?! As soon as he said that my mouth dropped and I looked at Conner. He was smiling, and wasn't looking at me, as if he was ignoring me. That little brat. Seriously, is he asking to be beaten up? I can't believe it.

"What makes you think it's a dare?" he winked as he got up and walked over to me. Wow. How arrogant. "May I have this seat Miss Chase?"

"Fine." I mumbled.

I was sitting criss-cross apple sauce. Which means I was sitting with my legs crossed. I had already finished eating, so my plate was tossed aside. He turned around and sat down in my lap. Thank goodness my legs were crossed, otherwise he'd have crushed my legs. He fit perfectly in my lap, and once his butt got comfortable he leaned back into me, his back resting on my chest.

I rested my head on his shoulder. I don't know about him, but I won't deny that I was blushing. I was just hoping that I was being shielded enough by the others. For a brief moment I felt so red that I buried my face into his shoulder only I realized he didn't have his shirt on, so it was his bare skin. I just couldn't believe they were putting me through this torture. I breathed in, and even though we had already gone swimming, I could still smell him. In fact, it made his smell even better.

He smells like the ocean. I have no other way to describe it. When I breathe in picture the beach, with the wind blowing and the waves crashing, and it's just so relaxing. I totally get lost in the sandy beach and beautiful sunset every time, no matter how long I've been around him. I'll admit at times he can make my brain go fuzzy for a few moments.

Yes, Annabeth Chase gets fuzzy by one Seaweed Brain. I couldn't believe it either. But hey, we live in a weird messed up world. I was leaning back on my arms, until they started to get pins and needles, so I decided to move them. Without thinking I ended up wrapping them around his waist. Great, I should have thought about that before I did it.

I was about to pull my arms away, but instead I was stopped by Percy grabbing my arms, that way I had to keep my arms around him. I could only imagine what was going through his head. If he was blushing, smiling, grossed out or even scared. I know that sounds ridiculous but whatever, I wouldn't be surprised.

As much as I wanted to know what his facial expression was I'm kinda glad I couldn't see it, because I wouldn't know how to react. I'm so terrible at romance. I swear a slug would be better than me. No joke. He'd say something all cute and sappy, and I'd end up having to kill myself from the awkwardness I create afterwards.

I had hardly realized that I had missed a good 4 dares as I had drifted off into crazy town. Once I resurfaced I saw Travis daring Jason.

"I dare you to kiss the feet of the person directly to your right." He said. Jason was sitting next to Piper. How awkward. Apparently they both thought so too, because they both slightly blushed as Jason apologized to Piper and he kissed her toes. I sure hope Piper cleans her feet.

Jason then found Leo and asked him.

"Leo, truth or dare?"

"Psh! Dare, obviously." He replied.

"Okay then. I dare you to let Conner and Travis draw on your face with markers." As soon as he said that, Conner and Travis had mischievous looks on their faces. That can't be good.

"Fine. But no sharpies!" he said. Conner and Travis frowned. "Only Crayola Washable Markers!"

Conner and Travis spent about 5 minutes on Leo's face, and that was plenty of time for them. First off, his whole face was covered. There were a bunch of little penny-sized spaces all over his face colored in all of the colors. They even did his lips and inside his nostrils. Gross. Then, with black marker they scribbled a huge uni-brow and mustache. They even completed the look with matching sideburns and a tiny little beard. It was hilarious.

"Hey, Thalia, can I please now take the mustard off? Please." Conner asked hesitantly. Thalia shot her eyes up at him and at first he cowered down, but he realized Thalia wasn't going to kill him, instead she replied,

"Fine. But only because of what you did to Valdez."

He walked into the house to grab a paper towel to clean off his face. He only took a few minutes before he came back outside and we were ready to continue. Leo turned to face Grover and asked him, "Truth or dare, G-man?"

"I'll ruin our little dare streak and pick truth, like Annabeth." Percy and a bunch of others groaned. Wow, I guess they really do take their 'dare streak' seriously. It just shows how much like toddlers they really are.

"Okay, Grover. How long have you liked Juniper?" That was the perfect question, especially for Grover. We all knew the answer, and yet every time he says it, it still sounds cute.

"Hmm, let's see. Since when have I liked Juni?" he said, mostly to himself. Juniper was leaning into his side, blushing and looking up at him for the answer. "Juni," he looked down at her,

"I have liked you since the day we met last year. In biology, remember you walked into class with your cute red and yellow dress?" She gasped. We all made cute little awhh's and Conner and Travis pointed their fingers at their mouths, implying it was gross, when really it was super cute.

"Oh my gosh Grover! I had no idea you remembered. That is soo cute!"

I'm so happy my two friends are happy. I just had to smile at them and their cuteness. I wish I had a relationship like that.

* * *

**Percy's POV:**

Okay, hey everyone it's Percy here. Even though you probably know that, because of the little Percy's point of view right above this but whatever, I just thought I'd let you know so you're not confused. I'm being a very good person. Whatever, let me just continue my life story.

I was so distracted during truth or dare that I kind of forgot about me getting off Annabeth. It's just, when I sat down, I could instantly smell her lemon shampoo, and it just reminds me of a huge patch of flowers in spring, and my brain goes fuzzy. I knew I was grinning like an idiot when I was sitting down, but hey, it's better than hiding it, and it's not like Annabeth could see my face, so what should I care. I could see Grover look over at me with a face that basically screamed '_hey, look at you with Annabeth. I wonder if maybe you're enjoying this. Wait, I know the answer to that, I know you're enjoying this, so I'm going to give you a glance so you know that I'm onto you.'_

At that point I became aware that I needed to get off Annabeth, but since no one was bringing it up, I didn't think it would really matter. In fact, she wrapped her arms around my waist. At first I could tell she was hesitant, so I decided to step in and keep them on, so she wouldn't move them. I was smirking like a fool, and my blush probably made me look like a clown but oh well.

As I was saying, no one had brought up so I didn't feel the need to move. And Annabeth hadn't brought it up, so I was just assuming she was fine with our little arrangement. Plus, I was super comfy, I'm lazy and who wouldn't want to sit in your crush's lap? EXACTLY. So don't go judging me.

Conner left to go clean up his face and then Leo asked Grover some truth that I wasn't really paying attention to. It wasn't until he said,

"Hey Perce, you know you're still on Annabeth, right? You were supposed to get off a while ago." He was grinning at me. Oh Hades, I was starting to get nervous, what was I going to say? Now they all must be onto me. Gahh! Thankfully Annabeth had me covered,

"I think we should end our game and go back in the pool." Thank goodness. Now, I finally knew the right thing to say,

"AWWW! But I was enjoying using you as a chair." I whined while the others started laughing.

"Come on Seaweed Brain. Get off me, you're killing me." Annabeth said while she was laughing.

"Oh, and we wouldn't want that, now would we?" I stood up and helped her up.

Everyone started walking over to the pool. Well, more like ran. Annabeth however stayed behind to start cleaning up our plates and stuff.

"Wow Annabeth. Do you seriously have to clean up now? Come on, we'll help you clean up after." I said.

"No Percy I have to clean up." Yeah right, she is so not going by that easily.

"Fine, I guess I'm going to have to force you into the pool." I said. You could see she was thinking about what that meant, but in that time I had managed to grab a hold of her waist as I walked over to the pool. She started thrashing around, but she was so light, it took no effort to get her to the pool. As soon as I reached the edge of the pool, I jumped in, still holding her waist.

She had finally given up fighting me as soon as we jumped in. Her pool is salt water, so you could open your eyes underwater without them burning. We both opened our eyes, and I could tell she was expecting me to let go, but I had other ideas. We surfaced for a few seconds, that way she could catch her breath and not die, but afterwards I took her back under.

She turned to face me, and she started leaning in. She closed her eyes, so I did the logical thing and closed my eyes as well. I kept waiting for her to finally lean in and to catch my lips, but instead she had broken through my arms and had swam up to the surface_, That. Little. Brat._ I thought as I let her swim up to the surface.

I resurfaced to hear her say, "OKAY GUYS, let's play Marco Polo!"

We all ended up playing a bunch of pool games, until we all started getting cold then we went into the spa. It wasn't until around 9 o'clock at night that I realized we should all probably leave soon.

"Guys, don't you think we should probably go home soon?" Nico had asked.

We all decided to get out, so by 9:30 we were all dried up and walking to the door. We had walked out the front door, and that's when I realized Juni, Thalia and Piper were still in the door, like they weren't going home

"And what are all of you doing?" Grover asked them, even though he was mostly looking at Juniper.

"Oh. You didn't know? Annie is letting us sleep over tonight." Juniper replied.

"AWHHH, why can't I stay too." Leo asked.

"I know, I want to stay over too Wise Girl!" I whined.

"Oh my gosh. Leo, you can't come because you will definitely do something to us in our sleep. And Percy you can't because your weird. Also, if you didn't realize, your both boys. And were girls." Annabeth said.

"And?" Nico asked.

"Never mind. I don't want to explain this to 4 year olds. Talk to you guys later!" Juniper walked up to Grover and gave him a quick kiss, and then walked back in, and they closed the door. How nice. Whatever. I can have fun on my own. Not like that, sickos of the world.

"Well, see you guys whenever." I said, and with that I rode away.

* * *

**Hey guys, please please please review. It means a lot to me. I'll either update after I get 80 reviews or it's been one week. Thanks guys(: LOVE YOU**


	11. Chapter 11: 2nd Chances

**Hey Guys! Wow. Thanks for all the reviews, I love reading them. I didn't think I was going to have to update so soon, but oh well(:**

**Okay, so Tratie will be happening, but I am going to focus more on Percabeth and Thalico first.I already have the next few chapters planned out. But since you all want Tratie, I will be making more of an effort to add them in. I'm so sorry, I didn't realize she wasn't going to the swim party until I was already done with the chapter.**

**This chapter is mainly about Luke and Thalia. I'm not going to give away spoilers, but I just want all of you to know that in the end, it will be Thalico. So don't worry.**

**Now. Presenting Chapter 11!c:**

**Disclaimer: I only do this thing because I have to.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: 2****nd**** Chances**

**Juniper's POV**

Once we kicked all of the guys out of the house. We decided to watch them until they disappeared. Afterwards, we went into the family room to think about what we were going to do first. Annabeth recommended that we go back in the pool, but that was already getting kinda boring, so we ditched that idea.

We ended up playing the Wii. We started off playing some good old Just Dance 3, and to my surprise Thalia had some nice moves. She and Piper seemed to get really serious over the competition, whereas Annabeth and I just kinda stood back and watched them. It was hilarious when Piper 'accidentally' slammed into Thalia, just so she messed up on a gold move. That got Thalia pissed, so we ended up switching games. Instead we played one of my favorite games ever; Guitar Hero!

Thalia and I volunteered to use the two guitars Annabeth had. Piper went and got the drums, which meant that Annabeth had to do the singing. You could tell she was nervous, and didn't want to do it.

"Fine, I'll do the singing for this song, but we will be switching positions each song, okay?" we all agreed and we picked the first song. I was surprised at how well Annabeth could sing! I was just expecting her to not really try or anything, but she got into it! Once the first song ended, we made her do singing again because she was so good. I'm pretty sure that's her secret talent.

After a while we all got bored of playing the Wii so we decided to go up to Annabeth's room to get it ready. When we entered already on the floor were some air mattresses. Awesome! Annabeth left the room quickly to go get sheets to cover them. After much difficulty we made the beds. What? You don't think making beds are difficult? Okay, maybe they aren't normally, but they are when Thalia's with you. We had to keep hitting her off the mattress because she kept falling on them and just staying there. It wasn't until Annabeth threatened her,

"Fine Thals, I guess I'm just going to have to take your phone and call Nico." She ran out of the room to go get it, while Piper and I were laughing our heads off. As soon as Annabeth ran out of the room, Thalia realized what she said and had gotten up and was sprinting to catch up to her. While Thalia was off killing Annabeth, Piper and I thought it would be best if we finished making the beds.

Annabeth and Thalia walked back into the room. Annabeth's hair was a disheveled mess, which only means one thing; Thalia succeeded.

"I would've killed her, but that wouldn't be a good thing to do to your host." She said while laughing.

"That is NOT cool Thals. If I were you, I'd watch your back while you sleep." Annabeth grumbled. I know she wasn't mad, she was just faking it. That's a great thing, none of us take things to personally, so we are able to get a good laugh in at times.

After the beds were made, Piper took Annabeth's iHome and turned on the radio. She had turned the volume up all the way, and at the moment One Direction's What Makes You Beautiful was on, so we all decided to dance to it. We did bazaar dance moves, and basically just looked like drugged up hobos. We just danced and sang until the commercials came on, and even when they came on Piper pretended to impersonate the dude. It was hilarious.

Annabeth quickly left the room and came back, holding Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows part 1 and 2.

"Movie Time!" she said as she put part one into the DVD compartment.

"Yes! I love Harry Potter." I said. I love Annabeth because she understands my weird obsessive love for a book series. When I tell most people, they just look at me like I've got problems but hey! It's not my fault I've read Harry Potter a good 4 times, maybe it is, don't judge. Anyways, as we were watching Part 1 Piper randomly decided to pause it and say,

"Ok, seriously. We are wasting valuable gossip time. I mean, we can watch Harry Potter later." I swear Piper could be a child of Aphrodite. The girl has these moments where she goes from tomboy to gossip girl. It's super weird.

"Okay, I was curious Piper," Annabeth started, "I thought you and Jason got off to a pretty good start."

"Seriously. We were just talking. No problem there." She meant it to end the conversation, but it came out nervous and choppy, which totally gave it away.

"Okay, yeah, sure…talking." I said while doing air quotes at talking.

"Shut up Juniper. You have no idea what we we're even doing." She replied.

"Did you enjoy it when he licked your feet?" Thalia asked.

"Thalia. That is disgusting. How about you, did YOU enjoy it when you licked Nico's ear?" she shot back.

"What!? No, I didn't, if you weren't paying attention, which you probably weren't. You were probably paying too much attention to Jason." She said.

"I was not!"

"Just admit you like him." Thalia said.

"Fine, I will, but only if you admit you like Nico!" Piper said.

"I DON'T LIKE NICO DI'ANGELO!" she said.

"Well, to be honest, you do act like it at times, and I'm pretty sure he likes you." Annabeth said.

"Chase, bow about you? You seemed to enjoy YOUR time with kelp-head. Am I right? Or am I Right?" she said, looking to the rest of us who in turn nodded back.

"That was nothing." She said while crossing her arms.

"Yeah, I mean. You just had a hot guy sitting on your lap for a good 10 minutes, that's totally nothing." Piper said.

"No, guys. She just must have forgotten all about Percy." I said, and after I winked at the others, so Annabeth couldn't see it.

"Yeah, exactly what Juni said. I just forgot about him." Annabeth said.

"Oh my Hades, you do like him!" I said. I kinda already knew that, but she was basically confirming it.

See, I don't get why she's trying to hide it from all of us. The only thing we'd do is tease her for a little while, but then we'd try and help her actually get with Percy. She should know we only have her best interest in mind. To be honest, I'd love to help Percy and Annabeth get together, seeing as Percy helped Grover.

The great thing about already being in a relationship is that you don't have to worry about all the crap. I mean, if your with a guy, it's kinda obvious you like him. You don't have to worry about getting nervous around them, or try to hide anything, or have your friends constantly harass you about getting with them. Annabeth had it coming to her. It's just she has too much pride to admit that she has a crush with a guy. Like somehow admitting she likes Percy will ruin her pride? Whatever, hopefully one day, soon, she will come to her senses.

"Whatever, I'm just going to put Harry Potter back on." She grumbled.

We all ended up falling asleep sometime during the 2nd part of Deathly Hallows.

The next morning I awoke to Thalia screaming,

"WHAT THE HELL IS ON MY FACE!" I looked to see what the problem, and I saw whipped cream all over her face, and Annabeth standing next to her with the canister, laughing her ass off.

"CHASE, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" she screamed as she got up and went to the bathroom.

"You can't, remember? You said it wouldn't be polite to kill the host. Plus, I did say you were going to pay for what you did to me last night, so HA!" she said while sticking her tongue out.

Thalia didn't kill Annabeth. Thank goodness. The only reason she didn't though is because Annabeth was holding a box of Pop Tarts in front of her. We all ate, and before we knew it, our parents were there to pick us up. Well, Thalia's weren't, but that's just because she lives right up the street. She was going to ride home, but not before helping Annabeth clean up. I think this was probably the best sleepover ever!

* * *

**Thalia's POV**

Well, since I live right up the street from Annabeth's, I thought I'd help her clean up. I also had something I wanted to talk about with her, and it's regarding Luke. See, he really wants to come back, even if it's just to apologize for what he's done in the past. He told me that he really wants to be my friend again, and he wanted to know if we can be friends again. I've been really conflicted over it, so I thought I'd ask Annabeth about it and see what she says.

As we were folding up the blankets on the air mattresses I decided to ask her,

"Hey Annie, Luke wants to come over to my house just to talk and apologize."

"Yeah, and?" she asked.

"And I was wondering if you think I should let him." I said.

"Well, I think if he really is sincere and wants to apologize you should let him."

"Yeah, it's just, I don't know. What if he wants something else? I wouldn't know if I would want to get back together or not. He said he wants to be friends again, but I'm just not sure. I don't want to lose him again." I replied honestly.

"Well, if you want to be friends again, then invite him, but if you start feeling uncomfortable, don't be shy to tell him how you feel. Send him away even. But you need to tell him how you feel if you want to be friends again." Annabeth said.

"But what if, I don't know, he wants to get back together?" I said nervously.

"Just listen to what he has to say. If it's true, what you say, that he sounds sincere, then try and hear him out. But if he does anything you don't like, tell me. And I will get Percy and the others to beat the crap out of him." She said seriously.

"Haha, you know me Annie. I'd be able to beat him to a pulp without the other wimps." I said laughing. She also started laughing.

"Okay, but if I find out, then I don't know how long I will be able to keep it away from the others." She replied seriously.

"Okay Annie, I'll be a good girl." I reply.

We finished folding all of the blankets and I texted Luke telling him that we could hang out today if he wanted. He said he'd be over to my house in about an hour. Perfect, that's enough time for me to get home and go shower. I said goodbye to Annabeth and rode home.

I got home, and Jason was sitting on the couch watching SpongeBob. I was very tempted to go sit down and join him, but I remembered that I had to go take a shower and go get ready for my date with Luke. Wait. It's not a date. It's more like a get-together, or, you know what, I have no idea what it is. It's so confusing. I just hope I will be able to figure it out.

My shower was a good 15 minutes long and super refreshing! I stepped into my room and decided to pick out my outfit. I decided to wear a pair of my jean capris. They had a bunch of rips in them and were light colored. I wore a black belt with little spikes on it and a black crop top shirt with the words, _Don't mess with me_ in white. I decided to wear my black converse shoes. Perfect. Now I look tough, like I could beat up Luke if I wanted to. I finished off the look with some mascara and eyeliner along with my chap stick.

When I walked downstairs Jason turned to look at me,

"And where are you going young lady?" he asked.

"I'm going to go hang out with Luke." I reply. Jason and I are close, so I don't have to lie with him.

"Oh. If he gives you trouble, I will kill him for you." He said smiling.

"Thanks brother dear. It means a lot to me." The doorbell rung. "Okay, Bye Jay!" I said before turning to the door to go greet Luke.

When I opened the door Luke was standing there. _He's so handsome. _I thought. _Shutup!_ I said back. Luke has blonde hair like Jason, but his hair isn't so uniform. It's short cropped, but unlike Jason's hair you can actually style it. He has blue eyes and he is pretty muscular. He was wearing jeans with Converse shoes that were red to match his red shirt.

"Hey Thals, it's good to see you." He said.

"Hi Luke, it's good to see you too." I reply.

"How are you doing?"

"Not bad actually, how about yourself?"

"I'm doing pretty good. So where do you want to go?" he asks.

"Umm, I don't know, do you have any good places to go?" I ask.

"No, not really. I was hoping you'd have a good place to go."

"Well, we could go to the park." I said.

"That sounds like a great idea. Do you want to drive there?" he asks. Oh, I forgot. Luke is a good year older than me, so he can already drive. I saw his red Toyota Tacoma parked on the street.

"Nah, why don't we just go on a nice long walk." I say.

"Okay." He says. We start walking, and it's really awkward because neither of us are saying very much. I really wish we could go back to how we were before he moved, and before he started ignoring me. But I can't ignore the fact that that is what happened, and I can't change it, I can only work with it. We ended up walking about a block down when he suddenly stepped in front of me and turned to face me.

"Thalia. I know I've been such an ass to you. I messed it all up, and I know you don't deserve it. I don't deserve you. But I really want you to forgive me. Please, I didn't realize what I was giving up until I had given it up. There's nobody else like you."

Whoa, that kinda really took me by surprise. I was not expecting that. First it took me a second to process what he said, and then another minute to come up with a good reply.

"Luke, I do accept your apology and I forgive you, but I'm not about to forget what happened, and what you did to me." When I said that it came across as very harsh, and I don't know why. I didn't mean to be rude or anything. Maybe this whole time I was over thinking it and it was as simple as Luke not realizing me.

"I know, and I don't expect you to forget, and I will never forget what I did to you. I was such an idiot." He said.

"Don't worry about it," I say, "We all make mistakes."

"Thals, I was wondering if you want to get back together with me. It would make me so happy. Can we please try one more time?" he's practically begging me.

"Listen, I don't want to shoo you away or anything, but to be honest, I still have feelings for you. But I have no idea what to do about them."

"I'll be here, please, just give me a second chance Thals." Okay, now he was begging. I don't know why I didn't just accept it. If it was a month ago, I probably would have been the one begging for him, so I have no idea why I'm so hesitant. He looks so innocent, and even after what happened I still trust him. I know, that sounds stupid, but he's my first love, and I don't want to give up on that so easily.

"Fine. But listen, I'd rather we go slow. I mean, after all we've missed, I want to make sure we get it right." I say.

"Okay. Thank you so much," He grabs my hand and interlaces our fingers together, "I'm so glad you're back. We're back."

I can't help but smile. I will admit that I have missed being with him. While we were talking, I had hardly noticed that we had made it down a few blocks and basically looped the neighborhood, so we were a few houses down from my house. Wow.

He walks me over to his car, so we are standing beside the truck, and I'm leaning against it. He has his one are extended and he's leaning on the truck, so its him, then me facing him, then the truck. I smile, and he leans in next to my ear and whispers,

"Why slow?" He leans down into the crook of my neck and starts to slowly kiss it. I let him do it for a few seconds, but then I stop him.

"Because, I told you, I need time. Please understand me. I don't want to hurt you or hurt myself." I say. I lean in and kiss him on the lips before walking up to the porch. "Maybe we can go out to the movies or something soon?" I ask

"Yeah, sure. I'd love that" he says.

* * *

**[Annabeth-Bold **_Thalia-regular__**]**_** Phone call**

Ughh Annabeth, I can't believe I took him back. I mean, I'm happy I did, but still.

**Then why do you seem so upset?**

I don't know. You make a good point. Don't yell at me or anything, but he seems like he really has changed.

**As long as you're comfortable with it.**

I think I will, I mean. It's him, we used to be so comfortable around each other .

**Well, since I'm your best friend I support you, and I know your responsible.**

Yeah, I told him I want to go slow. To catch up everything we've missed.

**That sounds like a really good idea. Maybe you could get him to hang out with us one night.**

Okay. I'd like that. I don't even know why I'm afraid of this whole thing.

**I'm guessing it's because you don't want this to mess up again.**

Yeah, I guess so.

**Just try and relax around him. You did say he sounded sincere, so believe him.**

Okay. I just feel like I over think things WAY too much.

**Oh my Gods, that sounds exactly like me.**

Shit! I'm turning into Annabeth. That's not good.

**Are you kidding me? I'm fricken awesome. **

Yeah, I'm going to have to think about that.

**Whatever Pooper Scooper. Hahaha.**

Hey, I got to go. Text me tho.

**Okay. And Thalia.**

Yes?

**I'm sure everything will work out for the better in the end.**

I sure hope so. I just want everything to settle down for once, instead of drama and relationship crap. My life feels like one of those stupid teen drama movies. And I hate it!

**Haha, oh gosh. Thank goodness my life's not like that. I've got nothing to worry about.**

Yet. Haha. Hopefully Kelp Head gets the guts to ask you out sometime soon, otherwise I'm going to have to go talk to him.

**Thals I'm fine. It'll happen when it happens, I don't want to force it.**

Yeah, sure whatever. Cough cough bullsh*t cough cough. Bye.

**END CALL**

**Nico's POV**

Okay, so there I was just enjoying my life in my room and playing video games. I love hanging out with my friends, but summer's also about playing video games! So that's basically what I was doing. Usually, once I start playing my games, no one can distract me, except for this one exception. I realized my phone was buzzing, that must mean someone's calling me. I paused my game and reached over to look at the caller ID and it was Thalia.

Okay, I won't deny it, I kinda like Thalia. So when I saw her name, my heart did a skip-and-a-jump and I had to calm myself down a little before I answered the phone.

[**Thalia-Bold **_Nico-italics_]

_Hello?_

**Hey Nico. ** I wonder what she wants right now.

_What's up?_

**Oh, nothing much. I was just bored and I wanted to talk to someone, so I thought, who better than you.**

_Oh, well you made a good choice! Haha, You're lucky im in a good mood, otherwise I probably wouldn't have even answered._

**Well that's good that you're in a good mood. Cuz I have something to talk about, and I really think you could help me out.**

_What's up? _ Maybe she wants to tell me she has a crush on me! Suddenly I became very very very excited to see what she had to say.

**Well, it's just. Last year I was going out with this guy named Luke Castellan. But he randomly disappeared, so I was really sad and I kept wanting him to come back. But now, he's back, and he's asking for me back, and it's just I'm so nervous about everything that's happening between him and I.**

_Oh. _ Was literally all I replied with. I felt my heart drop. Because _Oh_ was all I was thinking. What was I hoping for anyways? I knew that wouldn't be it, so why am I suddenly all depressed. I suddenly got angry at Luke. I don't even know him, and yet I'm so angry at him. How he can just come in and take her heart after all he's done. Maybe it's not only anger, but it's jealousy. As much as I hate to admit it, I wish that was me she was going crazy for, but at least she trusts me enough to tell me this. Because something tells me that she probably doesn't trust too many people. I guess I should just be happy for her, because if she's happy, then I guess that's all that matters.

_Well, why worry? If he seems sincere then go for it. But don't be so outgoing, because I don't want him to hurt you again._

**Don't worry. I won't let him do anything stupid, plus, I know if he does hurt me, you'll be there to help me beat the crap out of him.** That makes me feel good.

_I don't think he'd make it out alive. I guarantee he won't have kids._

**Haha, well, you're a tough kid, you'd be able to beat him up in a matter of minutes. **

_I don't even doubt it!_

**Thanks Nico. I'm glad I could share this with you.**

_Anytime. Thals, you can tell me anything, anytime. I'll be there for you._

**THIS IS NOT A DRIVE BY-Y-Y-Y.**

_Haha, good one. I totally didn't think about that! ON THE OTHER SIDE OF A STREET I KNEW._

**STOOD A GUY THAT LOOKED LIKE YOU….**

We just ended up spending the next 45 minutes just talking about the most random crap and acting like total idiots. It was so fun! Even if it's just as friends.

* * *

**Wow. That was hard. See, i didn't have this chapter written before, so I had to write this whole chapter in a day. I know ur probably upset im putting thaluke together, but it will change, I promise. Next chapter is entirely Percabeth! C: yes, you heard me right, entirely Percabeth**

**Read and Review please(: thank you guys!**


	12. Chapter 12: Interruptions

**Hey Everybody! I hope everyone is doing amazing :D I have a really quick shout-out to my amazing friend bumble-bee beazer (not her real name) for reading my story. I haven't shown anyone my work except her, and I'm super glad I did. She's so supportive of the story and I love her! **

**From now on, the best person to review my chapter will get a shout out in the next chapter :D so that means that all of you should start reviewing(: **

**Thanks sweethearts(I've been watching the hunger games, and Haymitch has gotten 'sweetheart' stuck in my head) NOW, LET THE PERCABETH BEGIN!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, uncle rick does.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Interruptions **

**Percy's POV:**

I woke up with a start. It was super weird. Usually when I wake up it's a slow and painful process, but this was the opposite. I looked at the clock; 10:55. _Awesome!_ I thought. I woke up before 12! See, I've made a goal this summer not to sleep in past 12, and so far I'm doing pretty well. I tried to go back to sleep, since I still had another hour of sleep, but I just couldn't, so I decided to get out of bed.

I went downstairs and poured myself a glass of cereal. Nico and Paul were still asleep, but my mom was already awake and in the backyard watering. I was sitting at the kitchen table when all of a sudden I thought, _Hmm, I wonder what the day is today?_ That's the great thing about summer, forgetting what day it is. It's amazing, and for some reason it makes me feel free. I have nothing to worry about, so who cares about what day it is?

I finished my breakfast, and I thought that today would be a great day to hang out. I walked up to Nico's room and knocked. When I got no response I opened the door to see if he was still asleep or not. He was awake, but he looked like he had a bad night,

"Hey Nico, you doing okay?" I asked.

"Yeah man, it's just my stomach kept bothering me. I barely slept. Whatcha need?" He replied.

"Oh, I just wanted to see if you want to hang out today, but I think you should just stay home and sleep more."

"Yeah, that sounds good. Tell everyone I say hi though." And with that he turned around on his pillow and went back to sleep.

I went back into my room to change out of my pajamas. Next I went downstairs so I could go grab my bike.

"Hey mom, I'm gunna go ride around and see if any of the others want to hang out. Nico's not feeling good though so he's not going."

"Okay Perce, I think I'm going to go and see if Nico's okay." She said as she walked upstairs.

I rode over to Grover's house first, only to see his mom answer the door.

"Hey Percy, what's up?"

"Oh, I was just wondering if Grover wanted to hang out with me today." I replied.

"I'm sorry Percy, but he can't. He went out with his cousins for the day. Maybe tomorrow though." She said.

"Oh, that's okay. Thanks anyways Mrs. Underwood."

"No problem Percy."

Great. Now Nico and Grover can't hang out. Oh well, there's still Jason, Thalia and Annabeth. I decided to ride over to Thalia and Jason's next, seeing as how they were closer than Annabeth. Hopefully they will be able to hang out today. That would be awesome. If not, then whatever, there's always tomorrow. I was just hoping Thalia would be awake, seeing as how 11 in the morning was kinda early, and I know she loves to sleep in. I went up to their door and knocked. I ended up waiting a good 2-3 minutes before finally giving up. There was no answer, and I highly doubt they'd be answering me anytime soon.

Now it's just Annabeth. Should I even bother visiting her? I mean, it would only be us two. Not to sound depressing or anything, but what would we do? I sat in front of Jason and Thalia's for a good 4 minutes before deciding to just go to Annabeth's and see if she was home.

I knocked, hoping that she would either be home or awake. Thankfully I got both. She answered the door,

"Oh hey Percy! What do you want this early in the morning?" she asked.

"This early? It's like, almost 12, come on Wise Girl, get with it!"

"I'm sorry, I must be losing it." She laughed.

"Yeah, seriously, you're turning into me!" I said.

"Oh no! We can't have that. One of you is bad enough, but two of you would just mean total destruction."

"What? No! I think it would be total awesome!" I replied. She started laughing,

"Yeah, sure Seaweed Brain. So what do you want?"

"I want to take a shower."

"Wait, what?" she asked, clearly confused.

"Just kidding! I was wondering if you wanted to hang today. All of the others can't but hey! We always could" I asked.

"Sure. Sounds fun, but what are we gunna do?"

We ended up on sitting on Annabeth's lawn and talked for about 10 minutes deciding what to do to end our boredom.

"We could always go swimming?" Annabeth said.

"Nahh, that's boring. Plus we did it the other day."

"Well sorry, but if you hadn't noticed, you're not bringing up any good idea's yourself!" she said.

"We could toilet paper someone's house!" I said.

"Seriously Percy? It's the fricken middle of the day." She said while rolling her eyes.

"And?"

"And you can't just go toilet paper someone's house. That's just stupid."

"Well, you're stupid!"

"You're the stupidest."

"You're the super duper stupidest."

"What?" she asked.

"OH MY GOSH! LET'S HAVE A PICINIC!" I screamed as if having an epiphany.

"That's such a good idea. Way to use your Seaweed Brain, Seaweed Brain. Come on, let's go in my house and get everything ready."

We went inside, and we went to the closet first to pick out the blanket we would use, once we picked it out we grabbed the picnic basket and went into the kitchen to go make our lunch.

"Doritos or Lays?" she asked me.

"Uhmm, I don't care. Whatever you want, it's your food!"

"Doritos it is." She said.

We moved on to making our yummy, delicious peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. Once we got out all of the ingredients required we started to make our sandwiches. Everything was going great with the sandwiches until a random blob of jelly flew out of nowhere and ended up on my nose. I looked over to Annabeth to see that she had a spoon and it was her who flew the jelly at me. She was cracking up while I was giving her a very angry face.

"Oh stop being a pooper Percy." She said as she approached me. She walked right up to me, so we were face to face. She then lifted up her arm and used her finger to scrape the jelly off my face. While she was taking off the jelly with her finger though, she was staring into my eyes, and I was staring into her gorgeous gray eyes. They were so mesmerizing. I swear I forgot my name for a second. She paused at the tip of my nose for a second before raking it off my nose. Her hand fell down back to her waist, but she was still keeping eye contact with me.

Again I forgot what my name was, but when I did remember what it was, I decided to get her back and put peanut butter on her face. I realized that the knife with peanut butter was in my one hand, so I scraped it off as she was staring at me, but was keeping eye contact. She didn't seem to notice, so I lifted up my hand the same way she did, and once I reached her nose, I smeared the peanut butter all over her face. I know, I know, I ruined the whole moment, but I just had to.

Once she realized what I did she broke the eye contact,

"Oh my gosh Percy really? After all I've done, you still decide to pay me back? You're such a loser." She said as she walked up to the sink to wet a paper towel to clean up her face,

"Come on Seaweed Brain. Let's go put the basket on the end of my bike and head over to the park."

"Alright."

We started riding away towards the park, and right as we were passing across my street, I realized that I needed to get something,

"Wait, I need to get something. It'll be real quick I promise." I said as I turned down my street and sped towards my house.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV:**

The first thing I thought as Percy turned down his street was, "_Wow. What an idiot. That's not the way to the park stupid."_ But then he said,

"Wait, I need to get something. It'll be real quick I promise." And with that he sped off to his house. I did my best to keep up with how fast he was going, but it was really hard. My bike wasn't meant for going fast, and I also didn't want the picnic basket to fall and drop all our food.

"Percy! Why are we going to your house!" I yelled through the wind.

"You'll see!" Percy said as he ran towards his front door, "Wait there!" and with that he ran inside.

What was he going to go get? Paintball guns? No, those aren't allowed at the park. Maybe a soccer ball or something like that? But I still don't get why he couldn't tell me what he was getting. He definitely made it seem like it was very important, but what could be so important? Maybe he had to tell his mom where he was going? But she probably already knows he's hanging out with friends. Knowing the Seaweed Brain he was probably getting some stupid, useless bag of chips that he really wanted.

Just then he came back out the door and he's holding his guitar case. I knew he played the guitar, but I had never heard him play anything. Usually he was pretty shy about playing it around all of us. He had a strap on it, so it was safely positioned against his back. He was grinning like an idiot as he said,

"Okay. I'm ready to go now." I couldn't help but laugh at him. I swear that kid acts like he's 4 at times. But I guess that's why I love him so much, and hopefully he'll play for me. That would be amazing. Percy told me he's played the guitar since 7th grade, his older brother Tyson taught him.

We turned back around and rode down to the park. It was a peaceful bike ride, and once we got to the park it took us a good 10 minutes to actually find a good spot to sit down and set up our picnic. I kept suggesting spots, but as soon as I did Percy would say,

"NO! It's not good enough. Our picnic spot has to be perfect!" and he'd just keep walking throughout the park.

"Percy does it really matter where we set up?" I asked.

"Yes, it does," He said very seriously, "FOUND IT!" he suddenly screamed as he ran underneath a tree that shaded the grass.

We walked over to the spot. Well, I walked, and Percy ran. We got out the blanket and laid it out. After we set everything up Percy grabbed a sandwich that we made and laid down on the blanket looking up towards the sky. I decided to follow him, so now we were both laying on our backs, with our sandwich, staring at the clouds.

"That one looks like you!" I said.

"What? No it doesn't. It looks more like a big pile of poop." He said.

"Exactly!" I started laughing as he scowled at me.

"Well I think that one looks like SpongeBob." He said, clearly trying to ignore what I just said about him.

"Yeah, you're right. And that one looks like a t-shirt."

"Hey look! It's the golden snitch!" he pointed to a cloud in the sky.

"I bet if you played Quidditch you'd catch the snitch every time!" I said.

"Awh thanks. But you know I'd catch it for you every time." He relied. I saw him kinda blush, which made me blush a little. A few seconds later he leaned over and grabbed his guitar out of the case.

"Hey, I have the perfect song. You can sing it with me if you know the words." He said as he started tuning his guitar.

* * *

(Lucky- Jason Mraz ft. Colbie Caillat)

( **Percy-Bold,** _Annabeth-Italic,_ Both- underline)

**Do you hear me,  
I'm talking to you  
Across the water across the deep blue ocean  
Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying**

Right now he was looking directly looking at me. I knew this song, so I decided it was my turn to step in and sing.

_Boy I hear you in my dreams  
I feel your whisper across the sea  
I keep you with me in my heart  
You make it easier when life gets hard_

I started thinking about what the words of the song meant, and it's true. He always knows how to cheer me up or help me out when I'm going through a difficult time in my life._  
_  
I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh

We are very lucky that we met, and have become such good friends. I don't know what I'd do without him. I decided to scoot in closer to him as the next verse began.

_They don't know how long it takes_ (**They don't know how long it takes)**  
Waiting for a love like this  
_Every time we say goodbye _**(Every time we say goodbye)**  
I wish we had one more kiss  
I'll wait for you I promise you, I will

I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Lucky we're in love every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday

By now we were both starting to lean into each other. I put my hand on his shoulder as he continued to play his guitar. Wow. He was good, he wasn't even looking down while he played.

**And so I'm sailing through the sea  
**To an island where we'll meet**  
You'll hear the music fill the air  
I'll put a flower in your hair**

He stopped playing briefly to move the hair from my face behind my ear. He smiled at me and looked down at his guitar to keep playing.

_Though the breezes through the trees  
Move so pretty you're all I see  
As the world keeps spinning round  
You hold me right here right now_

We both kept leaning into each other more. And while I was singing I kept having to remember to control my smile. The whole time we were both just smiling at each other.

I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
I'm lucky we're in love every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday

Now I had started brushing my fingers through his hair as we were singing. When I started he didn't seem to mind, in fact he smiled. I never wanted this moment to end.

Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Ooooh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh

By now, the end of the song, he had put down his guitar, and we were really close to each other. Our faces were only a few inches apart, and our noses and foreheads were touching. I still had my hand in his hair, so I decided to lower it out of my hair. As I was bringing it down though, Percy took my hand in his two hands and looked at it for a second before looking up to me,

"Annabeth, I have something to tell you," he said pausing, "Since like forever I've-" he was cut off.

At that exact moment my stupid phone decided to go off and start ringing. It was face up on the blanket so I could see what idiot was calling me at a time like this. It was my mom. Shit. She only call if something is wrong or really important. If it were anyone else I would have ignored it, but the fact that it was her, I had to answer.

"Percy, I'm sorry, but when my mom calls usually something's wrong. I need to answer this." He looked a little disappointed, but answered,

"It's okay, I know it's important." So I answered the phone.

"Annabeth, I need you to come home right now." She sounded distressed.

"Mom, wait, what is it?"

"Come home now, it's Bobby, he's- he's in the hospital. Hurry we're gunna go in 5 minutes." I hung up and looked at Percy,

"We have to go."

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun! Was that not a terrible ending? Ik, I was disappointed too, but whatever. I'm mean.**

**The only way you'll know what happens next is if you review! Otherwise I guess you'll never know what happens :O So review! Review Review Review Review Review oh and I love you(: i'm now a poet!(: What do you think happened to Bobby?**

** Oh and i actually have a question to ask that u can answer in the reviews; of all the couples here (percabeth, thalico, jasper, gruniper, tratie, beck/selina, chris/clarisse) which would u like me to write about next? I was probably gunna write more about Percabeth, Tratie then Thalico in the upcoming chapters, but lemme kno(:**


	13. Chapter 13: You know what'd be awesome?

**Hey guys, so I thought instead of replying and recognizing only one reviewer, I thought I'd personally answer all of them :D im so nice(: jk, its only cuz I'm really bored. I'm sorry to the no-named guests, but I'm not going to address you, because I have no idea who you are. Anyways;**

**Luna082: Ikr? I was just listening to my iPod when it came up and I was like, "OH MY GOSH!"**

**Pokemonchen: You'll see(: obviously XD**

**TheHoff: Thanks(: imma read your story**

**WisestOwl: I'm just a mean person XD and I was planning on writing a good bit about Tratie(:**

**AlisonK: Yepp(: this chapter is entirely Percabeth too**

**ILOVEPERCYSOMUCH: Bobby (and Matthew) are Annabeth's younger twin siblings. They are in the Percy Jackson series. Sorry for not clarifying.**

**Cmedance: I can't spoil anything about Bobby :O but yes, I won't make you suffer through Thaluke for too much longer. Also, that is a great idea, I might actually use that in the future. If I do I will definitely dedicate the chapter to you(:**

**Omnom33: Seriously. Bobby just ruins everything. JK XD haha, but I know what you mean.**

**CaPtAiNTeRoR: Thanks(: and I will be putting in Tratie, so don't worry :D**

**Lucia: Here ya go(:**

**Lovey143: Ik, im evil..muahaha, and u will not find me. But I will put in more jasper(:**

**Luis Longo: Ik(: Percabeth is my fav too**

**Kay im done with replying, sorry other people ):**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson. Or anything else I reference for that matter. the disclaimer always makes me sad, it's just shows how little I've done with my life. :| oh well…**

* * *

**Chapter 13: You know what would be awesome?**

**Percy's POV:**

"_Come home now, it's Bobby, he's- he's in the hospital. Hurry we're gunna go in 5 minutes." she hung up and looked at Percy,_

"_We have to go."_

As soon as Annabeth said that we both started packing up the food and my guitar as quickly as possible. Annabeth accidentally spilled my root beer in the grass next to the blanket, because her hand was shaking so bad. I felt really bad for her. We tied the basket to the end of her bike, I grabbed my guitar and strapped it to my back, and we rode off to Annabeth's house in a matter of minutes.

Bobby is one of two of Annabeth's siblings. The other one, Matthew is Bobby's twin. They are both 8 years old, and are almost as crazy as the Stoll brothers. They are usually always screaming or running around and some of my experiences with them include them wrestling me to the ground. Annabeth has a pretty unstable relationship with her stepmom, who lives with them. I don't know too much about her family, but I do know that the major reason why Annabeth stays with her is because of those two boys. She loves them so much, and would hate for anything to happen to them.

It took us about 3 minutes to get to Annabeth's, and once we got there Annabeth's stepmom and dad were waiting with Matthew on the lawn. They were all walking to the car,

"Come on Annabeth, we have to get down there as soon as possible," Mrs. Chase said, frantic. Matthew was crying into her side and Mr. Chase was already starting the car up. Annabeth turned to face me,

"Thank you for a great time today, I'm sorry this ruined it," she said. I could tell she was trying to suppress her crying, which only made it look worse. I was afraid she was going to have a total breakdown, which wouldn't be surprising. She then turned back to facing the car and was about to take a step, but I interrupted her,

"Wait, I'll go with you." I said. I wanted to be there to help calm her down and relax, because this kind of stuff can be very nerve-racking. I just felt so bad that she was about to cry, I wouldn't have said anything else. I felt like I had to go with her. It was my priority. She paused,

"No Percy, I couldn't ask tha-," she was cut off by her mom saying,

"Yes Percy, you can come. Just hurry up, we need to go."

So Matthew, Annabeth and I climbed into the back seats as Mrs. Chase went into the front. I was sitting on the middle seat in between Matthew and Annabeth. I didn't mind, even if the middle seat is usually smaller. Now was not the time to complain about that. The car ride was about 10 minutes long, and during that time Annabeth kept hyperventilating and freaking out because she was so upset.

It was when she started hyperventilating that I reached over and patted her back to calm her down. It seemed to help as I started rubbing it gently, so I kept doing it. If it was helping Annabeth, then I'd never stop. I was tracing little circles and doing random soft movements across her back, to which she responded by gripping her hand on my thigh. She was gripping it right by my knee, as if I would disappear if she let go, which I wouldn't.

I looked over at Matthew, and saw that he was crying as well. I remembered that I had shoved my unused napkin into my pocket the moment Annabeth's mom called, don't ask me why. So I decided to pull it out and hand it over to him. He took it, and I reassuringly tapped his back like I did with Annabeth. It seemed to calm him down a lot, which is good.

We entered the Hospital lot, parked and walked into the hospital, all in a matter of minutes. Mr. Chase quickly approached the front desk to ask what room Bobby was in. Mr. Chase seemed to be the only level-headed one among the four of them. Matthew was silently crying into the napkin, Mrs. Chase was holding onto him, also looking upset, and Annabeth, who was no longer crying, was leaning into my side. It seemed as if she were to let go of me, she'd topple over and collapse, so I decided to let her. I put my arm across her shoulder to direct her as one of the nurses pointed us to Bobby's room.

We got to Bobby's room, and the moment the door opened and Annabeth and Mrs. Chase got a clear view of him, the both rushed in to his side. He looked as if he was sleeping, or unconscious and his head was wrapped in bandage. Matthew was standing back, so I decided to pick him up, that way he felt at least a little more comforted. I mean, Bobby is Matthew's twin. They do everything together, and I'm pretty sure the little guy was having a really rough time.

For about 5 minutes I was just kind of standing in the room while the rest of Annabeth's family and her were by Bobby. I didn't want them to feel like I was interfering with their family issues. So of course I felt bad for them, but just standing there behind them was kind of awkward for me. Luckily, the doctor walked in to tell us what happened to him,

"Bobby will be just fine," was the first thing he said. And I know he did it on purpose, because as soon as he said it the others let out a sigh of relief that they probably had no idea they were holding, "He just had a small skull fracture and was knocked out unconscious. Due to the lack of oxygen in his brain he might have some temporary memory problems, but they are only short-term and shouldn't be a problem. He just needs to spend the night I think."

After that Mr. and Mrs. Chase told Matthew, Annabeth and I to leave the room so that they could talk with the doctor separately. We did as we were told, and left the room. Right next to the room were benches, so we decided to sit on them. Annabeth and I were on the outsides and Matthew was in between us. We were just sitting in silence for a minute until Annabeth spoke up,

"Matthew, how did this even happen?" she asked. He sniffed a few tears up before answering her,

"Well, we we-re get-ting ready to go sw-wiming, but he mu-ust have sli-iped and hit his head, cr-racked it a-and fell in the po-ool. It was a few min-nutes before I walked out an-nd saw hi-im in the pool, fa-ace down and screamed."

The whole time Matthew kept sniffing back tears. After he finished explaining the inccident to Annabeth and I he started to break down and sob more, so Annabeth and I started to comfort him by saying stuff like, "He's okay Matthew, it'll be ok," and "You're okay." Annabeth had wrapped her arms around him, so he was leaning into her and crying. She was patting his hair, while I started rubbing his back, just like I did with Annabeth.

If I saw Nico just laying face down in a swimming pool when I walked up to him, I'd be pretty scared. No, to be honest, I'd be terrified. I can't even imagine what a horrible experience that would be. Especially if after you pull him up he is knocked out unconscious and his face is blue. Good thing Matthew got to him before there could be too much oxygen loss and brain damage. That poor kid is only 8 and he had to experience that. I'm almost 16, double his age, and I'd be just as, if not more terrified than him.

After about 5 minutes, he had stopped his sobbing and was now just wiping tears from his face. I know most guys are like, "Dude, you can't cry. Like ever!" but I don't believe in that. I mean, yeah sure I don't really cry, but some things are worth crying for, I won't lie. If that had happened to a member in MY family, yeah, I'm pretty sure I'd have tears in my eyes, but that doesn't make me any less of a man. If anything it shows you actually care about something.

Apparently Mr. and Mrs. Chase just wanted to be in there alone with Bobby for this whole time. It's been a good 45 minutes and we've just been sitting there, talking. Talking about random stuff, I don't even remember. Just stuff to keep Matthew's mind off everything that had happened. As we were talking about trains I heard Matthew's stomach grumble,

"Hey Matthew, are you hungry?" I asked him.

"Yeah, a little." He responded.

"Well, I'm going to go get you some food. What would you like?" I had stood up now, then crouched on the floor in front of him so we were eye to eye.

"Is there pizza?" he asked curiously.

"You bet!" I said, "Wise Girl you want anything?"

"Um, maybe just a cookie or something little." She said.

"Okay. Be back soon guys." I said as I stood up and walked down the hall to the cafeteria.

"Thank you Percy." Annabeth said. I turned really quickly to look at her,

"You're welcome Annabeth." I said, taking off to the cafeteria.

* * *

I spent about 5 minutes walking down the hall to find the cafeteria. When I finally did I walked in and saw the pizza, so I went and grabbed 2 pieces for Matthew, then proceed to walk to the pastries and snacks. I got two chocolate chip cookies, the size of my hand. _One for me, and one for Annabeth_ I thought. I grabbed a soda for Matthew and I got Annabeth her favorite drink, hot chocolate, for both of us. How I managed to balance it all on the way back, I have no idea. I must have ninja powers or something. Maybe I can control mystical forces to do what I say, like fire or water or something(** He. oh Percy and your water powers, if only you knew)**.

As I was walking back to the hall with Matthew and Annabeth my phone started buzzing. _Crap. _Was the first thing I thought. I stopped at the nearest benches and set down all the food before looking down at my phone to see who was calling. _Double crap._ It was my mom. She had no idea where I was, and I looked at the time, _7:00p.m._ How did it get this late? She's probably freaking out over where I am. I answered quickly,

"Hi mom. I know you're probably worried about where I am, but don't worry." Was the first thing I said. I didn't want her getting unnecessarily worried.

"Perce, where are you? It's 7 o'clock and you haven't sent me one message as to what you're doing."

"Mom, it's okay. It just Annabeth's younger brother, you know, Bobby? Well he slipped and fell in the pool and cracked his skull."

"Oh my gosh is he okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, he went to the hospital, so when Annabeth found out, we rode home as soon as possible, and they were getting ready to go, and I asked if I could go. Annabeth was pretty freaked out, and I wanted to make sure she was okay."

"I hope he's okay. Tell Annabeth and the others I hope he gets better soon."

"Sorry for not telling you sooner, I just forgot all about my phone and stuff." I said guiltily.

"It's okay Percy, just make sure you text me if you need me to come and get you or when you're coming home."

"Okay mom. Bye, I love you." I said.

"Bye Percy, you go comfort Annabeth. Love you." She said laughing. She didn't laugh at first, but after a few seconds she was, and at the same time I blushed a little. It was as if she could see me through the phone and knew my reaction. Creepy. I hung up and brought the food over to Annabeth and Matthew.

"Thanks Percy!" Matthew said, a little more energetic than he had been earlier this evening, which is good.

I went back to my spot on the edge next to Matthew and we all ate our food. Afterwards, I let Matthew use my phone and watch SpongeBob on my phone. Yes, I have SpongeBob on my phone, I fricken love him! But that's beside the point. He tilted in towards Annabeth and buried his face in my phone. I scooted closer to Annabeth, and once I was close enough, I wrapped my long arm around her, and my hand was resting comfortably on her waist. She looked up from Matthew to me, smiling and blushing a little, before looking back down and watching SpongeBob.

We stayed like this for an hour, maybe 2, I have no idea. Matthew had practically fallen asleep on Annabeth's lap, and just as the SpongeBob movie was ending Mr. Chase came out,

"Hey guys, I'm going to be taking you home now." I stood up and picked Matthew up from Annabeth's lap as she stood up, and we walked back to the entrance of the hospital and to the car.

The whole car ride everyone was silent. Well, Matthew was sleeping, and Annabeth was practically falling asleep, and I mean, Mr. Chase and I didn't really talk. Once we turned down into our neighborhood Mr. Chase asked me a question,

"Hey Percy, do you want me to drop you off at your house or do you want to ride home?"

"Oh, I'll just ride home on my bike." I said. I didn't want to give him more trouble.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Once we got to Annabeth's house Annabeth and I both got out of the car while Mr. Chase got Matthew out of his seat and carried him into the house. Annabeth and I were just standing there,

"I'm so sorry you had to put up with all of this today Percy," she said.

"Don't worry about it Wise Girl." I gave her a strong hug that lasted a good 10 seconds before deciding to go ride home, before my mom got too worried.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY!(:**

I remember last night when I got home I walked upstairs and basically collapsed on my bed. I was so tired. Now the next morning, I looked up at my clock to see the time, _10:00a.m._ Not bad. I thought I'd be up a lot later. I walked downstairs and ate breakfast and while I was eating I realized something, _I left my guitar at Annabeth's last night!_ I should probably go get it today. So I decided to text her

**(Iphone text messages) Percy-bold **_Annabeth-italics_

**Hey Wise Girl :]**

_Hey Seaweed Brain(:_

**How are you?**

_I'm okay. Just tired, I hardly slept._

**Oh no. I'm sorry ):**

_Why are you sorry?_

**Because you're tired. Anything I can do?**

_Nah, I just kinda feel like staying home and watching movies all day, know what I mean?_

At that moment I got a brilliant idea. You know those moments when all of a sudden a light bulb flashes over your head? Yeah one of those. They hardly ever happen, but when they do I feel like a genius. I quickly grabbed all the stuff I would need, told my mom my plan, went outside and rode over to Annabeth's house as soon as I could.

Once I got there, I knocked very quietly on the door. I was hoping someone would hear me, but not Annabeth. I assumed she was up in her bedroom laying on her bed watching TV, which is exactly what I need. I was beginning to doubt anyone heard me, but less than a second later Matthew opens the door for me,

"Hey!-" he was cut off by me quickly walking into the house while putting my hand across his mouth. I motioned for him to be quiet by putting my finger over my mouth.

"Where are your mom and dad?" I asked.

"Well, my mom is in the kitchen, and my dad is at the hospital with Bobby, turns out he's gotta stay the whole entire day." Matthew said.

"Can you take me to your mom?"

"Sure." He lead me into the kitchen.

Once we got in there I told Mrs. Chase my wonderful idea. She wasn't as thrilled about the idea as my mom was, but then again she and Annabeth don't really see eye to eye. She agreed and said I could, but afterwards she just walked off into the living room to finish her coffee. I quickly went into the cabinet and got out two bags of popcorn and made each of them.

I finished making the popcorn, and thank the Gods Annabeth didn't walk down while I was doing it, otherwise my whole plan would be ruined. I grabbed the DVD's that I brought; The Hunger Games, Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix and a few Disney movies. I grabbed the popcorn and the other snacks I had and quietly walked upstairs so I was right in front of her door. I then texted her,

**You know what would be awesome?**

I waited a few minutes. I felt bad that I hadn't replied for a good 20 minutes, but I hoped that this would make up for it. She replied after about a minute, thankfully I remembered to turn my phone on silent, so when I got her text all that happened was my phone lit up,

_What?_

I then proceeded to knock on her door. I wanted to make sure it was okay that I come in. I didn't want her to be changing or anything, because that would be really awkward, and she'd probably end up killing me,

"Come in." she said.

So I opened up the door and said,

"It would be awesome if I came over with a bunch of movies, popcorn, blankets and candy ready to have a movie marathon with you."

She got up and help me set the popcorn, water bottles and the other stuff on her desks. As soon as she had my hands empty she immediately came up and game me a huge hug. She quickly kissed me on the check before saying,

"Oh Percy you didn't have to that for me!" she said. At this point she didn't even try to hide her smile, or her blush.

"Anything for you Wise Girl. I wanted to make you feel better." Now I was blushing. I turned to face her desk and showed her the movies I brought, and we decided on watching the Hunger Games first. We put it in the DVD player and then jumped onto her bed and got comfy. We were both propped up with pillows, just so that we could eat our popcorn, but when we finished it, we tossed it aside and she scooted closer into my side. I wrapped my arm around her, like I always do, and we ended up cuddling throughout the whole movie.

Out lower halves were under the blanket, but we weren't doing anything gross sickos! She just wrapped her legs around mine. She had like super spider grip or something, because I swear I couldn't get her legs off even if I tried. Not that I wanted to get her off.

It was amazing! I love being close to my Wise Girl. My? Whatever, I don't even care anymore. Whether she's mine now or not, I am going to make sure she stays my Wise Girl forever. I can't lose her. I feel so comfortable around her. I leaned my head down into the top of her head, her lemon scented shampoo misting my brain, and kissed her head. She looked up at me and smiled, leaning back into me closer than before.

After about 2 movies after the Hunger Games we had both fallen asleep. It wasn't till about 7 that we woke up and realized that we had fallen asleep watching Cars. How sad. Oh well, we just decided to just play it again, I mean, we did have all night to finish our movies.

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long ;( I know, I was upset with myself too. But I just want to let ya'll know that I just started up school[darn] and I've got quite a few honors/ap classes, so as much as I want to write, it's always school before fanfiction..unfortunately..but I will try and keep up with doing one chapter a week, but cut me some slack if it takes a little longer. Sorry everyone!**

**Please Read and Review. Your reviews for last chapter were AMAZING! Thanks my amazing readers and keep fanfictioning on!(:**


	14. Chapter 14: MiniGolf and Life

**Hey yall(: I hope everyone's doing okay. Not really any new news, except for that I'm really sad. I bet your wondering why. Well it's because I barely got any reviews ): I kno, that's a stupid reason to be sad, I just really like it when you all review, it makes me happy, and it gives me a reason to continue. If it weren't for you guys I probably would have stopped writing. I'm not going to, but I would appreciate it if u reviewed. **

**From now on I will put a question at the end of each chapter that you can answer as a review for those of u who don't know what to say(: now, without further ado, chapter 14**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO **

**ENJOY! [and review] :3 C;**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Mini-Golf and Life**

**Thalia's POV: **

Wow, so it's Thals here, and let me tell you something about life; it sucks. And what sucks even more, is that it's a trap, and there's absolutely no way to get out of it. And you wanna know what happens at the end of the suck-fest we all call life? You die. Great, huh? I thought so too. What's taken philosophers years to figure out has taken me 10 seconds. Well, on that cheery note, let me tell you more about my 'life.'

It seems like every night I make or find time to call and talk to Nico. The great thing is we could be talking for 2 hours or 2 minutes and yet we never run out of conversation topics. Usually with most people you talk to them for a good 5 minutes, and then you feel awkward, because there's nothing else to really talk about. Yeah? Well it's the exact opposite with Nico. We talk about EVERYTHING! From school, to Doritos, to spiders taking over the world( don't ask).

He's such a good friend. He's always there for me, no matter what. Even if it seems like I'm a terrible person, he'll find some reason to justify what I've done. He believes everything I say, and vice versa. And I don't have to lie to him, so I don't. We usually just straight out say what were feeling to each other. Even if it might come across as a little offensive.

As for Luke, we've been texting. That's about it. Even then he has moments where he won't reply for a good 20 minutes. I just shake it off though, because I know he's got a busy schedule. He's in football, and they've started training every day, so I don't blame him when he forgets to reply. Finally after about 4 days he called me. He asked if I wanted to go mini-golfing with me, and of course I said yes.

Despite the fact that everybody tells me to watch out around him, I don't really seem to follow that when I'm around him. It's like I forget about it. I was actually starting to believe I finally got Luke back, and it made me feel super happy. As soon as he hung up with me I pushed the speed-dial to Nico. Yes I have him on speed-dial…

**(Nico-Bold **_Thalia-italics_) **Phone call**

_Hey Nico!_

**Hey Thals, what's up?**

_Nothing much. Guess What?_

**The spiders have started taking over the world?**

_No, silly goat!_

**Then tell me!**

_I'm going mini-golfing with Luke tonight!_

**Oh. **I swear I could hear disappointment in his voice when he said that. It was as if a hundred pounds of brick dropped out of nowhere and landed on his head.

_What's wrong Nico?_

**I-I just don't know if you should trust him, I only want the best for you. I mean, he never calls you, only once in a while, and- **he kept talking, but I started drowning him out. There he goes again, on another anti-Luke slur. He always says that. Like what? Does he not trust my judgment or something?

I mean, at first I was okay with him telling me to watch out, because I knew it was true. I knew I should watch out, but now, it's like he's trying to control who I should and should not date.

_Why do you always say that? You don't even know Luke, and yet you're judging him._

**No Thals, it's just that after what he did to you the first time, I'd hate for it to happen again.**

_So it's not him your judging, it's me?_

**I never said that. Now you're twisting my words.**

_But it's true! You seem like you don't trust my judgment. Is that it? I understand._

**No Thals-**

_Well I don't need sergeant Nico governing every boy that steps into my life. Jason can do that. And he doesn't seem to mind too much about Luke. He knows I'm stronger than I look, because I am. Do you think I'm weak and can't handle it? Because I'm definitely stronger than _you _think._

**I know you are Thals, you're probably the strongest girl I know, without a doubt. It's just that I care about you, and would hate to see you hurt. I'm sorry it came across as differently.**

I decided to just stay silent. I didn't want to reply, because I'm pretty sure I'd just lash out at him again, and he sounded like he was making a sincere effort to apologize. So I'd let him talk. He waited to see if I was going to reply, but when I didn't he just sighed and continued talking in a calm voice,

**I didn't mean to get you all worked up. I know you're super excited for your date with Luke tonight and I am too. I really am. ** He paused, I knew he was waiting for me to reply, but when I didn't I could almost see him thinking about what to say next,

**I hope you have a great time with him tonight. You deserve it. But you're gunna have to call me after and tell me how it went, because I want to know. I'll leave you be now so you can cool down and go beautify yourself for the date. Have fun Thals. I-**

He was hesitant for a moment, as if thinking about saying something, but decided on not saying it, and he just hung up. Even after he hung up I stayed in my seated position on my bed, legs crossed, with the phone still up to my ear, as if I was expecting to hear his voice again, but I knew better.

Gahh! I don't know if I'm still mad at him, or if he just became the best person ever. He's amazing, and now I feel bad that I just gave him the cold shoulder. I'm such an idiot, and a terrible person, and so many more horrible things. And yet I know if I were to tell Nico that, he'd still try and tell me differently.

I'm so heartless. How could I do that? He only wanted to make sure I was okay, and I snapped at him. I need to apologize, but I think I need a break for now. I will call him after the date. I'm not going to disappoint him. After about 20 minutes of just sitting there I sighed and went to go get ready.

~~~~~~~~~~PAGEBREAK **PAGEBREAK **_PAGEBREAK _PAGEBREAK PAGEBREAK~~~~~~~~~~

I hear the door knock at 5 o' clock and I knew it was Luke coming to my door. He texted me at about the same time saying, "Hey, just got here. Come out." So I decided to reply and tell him I'd be out in a few minutes.

I've been getting ready for a good hour. I had finally picked out my outfit, I was wearing a red crop top shirt with black cursive writing on it and a pair of jean shorts with a little black belt. I was wear regular black converse as well. I would have worn jeans, but it was a little too hot out for them, so I put the shorts on against my will.

I had put on my usual amount of eye-liner and mascara, along with a few other things to touch up my face, and finally, some nice lipstick. It was probably my most favorite lipstick. It is red, but it's not like a 'oh-my-Zeus-I-just-killed-someone' red, but more like a 'wow-its-the-perfect-mix-of-pink-red-and-orange-and-looks-like-the-perfect-sunset.' Wow, I really need to stop talking about this. I bet none of you even care what lipstick I wear.

I would like to say I was pretty successful with picking out my outfit and makeup, especially since I only had an hour. Why did I only have an hour might you ask? Well cuz I spent a good 50 percent of my time laying on my bed thinking about Nico. Even after I got up and started getting ready he was the only thing on my head.

I shook my head in frustration as I started down the stairs and to the front door. I paused really fast, pulling my shorts down, and readjusting my shirt, then about ten seconds later I opened the door,

"Hello there," Luke said in his charming voice. All thoughts of Nico flew out of my brain like that.

"Hi." He reached down and hugged me.

"You ready to go beautiful?" he asked. I nodded and we walked over to his truck.

Wow. It seems whenever I see Luke, I forget everything else that's going on. I forget I have a brother, I forget to close the door, I forget my name, and I even seem to forget Nico. It's not like I mean to, it's just, whenever I start thinking about them, it's as if they can't co-exist. Its either Luke OR Nico. Not both. It's like they aren't compatible or something. Which is extremely weird because Nico has never even met Luke, and vice versa.

Part of me wants to ignore Nico whenever I'm around Luke, because I know Nico would be telling me to watch my back, or not to trust him and whatnot. I want to prove him wrong, because Luke is a good guy, and Nico never seems to get it. I mean, everyone makes mistakes. It's not like Luke did anything terrible to me. I mean, he disappeared, but he later told me it was because his mom moved hospitals, and it happened to be one 3 hours away.

Another part of me wants to consider Nico whenever Luke's around. I'm always comparing one to another, as if that's fair. Sometimes Nico is way better than Luke, but other times I just want to be with Luke. It's so confusing. And at least I know Luke likes me. For all I know Nico could just be that nice to every girl he knows, and I'd have no idea. Maybe he's got someone else on his mind, someone better than me, and he's just saying nice stuff to make me feel better, cuz my life is so messed up.

After about 20 minutes we finally got to the mini-golf place. Luke and I had been holding hands the whole car ride. Once the car stopped he got out, and I got out too. He didn't come open the door for me, but whatever. The place wasn't just mini-golf. It had laser tag, a bunch of videogames, bowling and outside was the mini-golf and it was huge. I walked around the truck to him, and once I reached him he put his arm around my waist while we were walking. Once we got to the door he started ushering me in, which was fine with me. I had no idea where to go.

The inside was crowded. And I mean crowded. There were so many people it was crazy. I felt Luke's hand creep from my waist to my butt as we started walking through the crowd. I could barely look back, so I just decided to keep going forward as he guided me to where we had to go.

Once we finally got through the building to the mini-golf I was so relieved. It was a good ten degrees cooler outside, and there were a lot less people. Apparently mini-golf isn't too popular these days. Whatever.

We went over to the intermediate path because both of us already knew how to mini-golf, but we weren't that good. I started laughing when he went, and when it was my turn I pretended to be terrible at it, whacking it the wrong way and what not.

"Having trouble there Thals?" he was laughing.

"No! I'm definitely sure I'm doing this right." I said seriously. He came up behind me and fitted my body with his, he put his big, broad hands over mine, and started showing me how to swing. After practiving a few hits with his hands on mine, he moves his hands to my waist. I was a little uncomfortable, especially since I already knew how to golf, but whatever.

_Nico wouldn't do this, _I thought. I instantly became frustrated with my head. _Shutup! This isn't Nico! This is Luke. Two fricken different people, stupid brain._ Because I was angry at myself, I totally ignored what Luke was doing, even if I knew deep down inside I knew what I was denying was true, _He's only doing that to feel me up._

We were golfing for about an hour before we decided to go back inside the building to go eat, since we were both hungry. We waited in line to order our pizza, and after we went to sit down. We just ended up talking about unimportant irrelevant information till we got our pizza. We ate, and by the time we finished it was about 8 o'clock, and we decided to go home.

Once we pulled up I didn't automatically get out. Why might you ask? Because we made out. I think I'm going to keep that general, and let you use your own definition of 'make-out' because I really don't want to explain. Whatever floats your boat ladies and gentlemen..I was just kidding! Gosh I'm not that bad of a person! I have some respect you know! He had his hands on my waist as I was leaning over the seat to his seat. I had my hand in his hair and was messing it up.

As we were making out, I noticed something. This whole scenario, in Luke's truck, for some reason didn't feel natural. Almost as if it was forced and I had no choice. I mean I wanted to, but every time we did, I felt something inside tugging inside of me telling me to stop. After about 5 minutes I decided to pull away, because I just wasn't feeling it anymore.

"Okay, Bye Luke. Thanks for an amazing night." I said pulling down my shirt. It only rode up!

"Anytime baby." He leaned over and gave me a quick kiss then I gathered all of my stuff and opened my door and walked to my front door. I reached in my purse, got out my keys and unlocked the door.

I turned around to look at him and waved as he started driving off. I watched till he got to the corner of my street, and then I walked in and closed the door.

* * *

**No POV:**

As Luke started driving away he caught Thalia waving back, so he quickly waved back. He didn't want her to know, but he was actually in a big hurry. As he turned the corner he quickly looked down at his phone and saw a text;

**From: Calypso Williams [Hey babe, you coming?(; I cant wait to c u3]**

He didn't like texting while driving, but he needed to tell her he was coming over. I mean, this was freaking Calypso Williams we're talking about. She's like, the hottest girl in the school, and Luke wondered why she picked him of all the guys at the school. Whatever, he wasn't going to complain about her decision.

**To Calypso Williams [yeah, just a minute baby(; ]**

He knew he was going out with Thalia, but to be honest, she wasn't delivering in the way he thought she would. I mean, the girl used to love him, so he thought when he came back she'd gladly do anything to get him back. So when he met up with Calypso one day at school(he had football, and she was in cheer practice) and she asked for his number, he couldn't help but really start to want Calypso.

Then after a few texts, they decided to go on a date, and BAM! Anyways, Luke really needed to get over to her house. He sped down the street to Calypso's.

* * *

**Nico's POV:**

I hung up the phone, really disappointed, and started playing videogames. She must really be pissed. I had hoped that near the end of our phone call she would say something, anything really, but when she didn't I just decided to end the call. I'm such an idiot. Why do I keep telling her that? I should just let it go, I mean, she's already with Luke, so why am I being such a downer about it. I bet she was really excited, and she decided to call me because she was happy, and I just ruined her mood.

Wow. I knew I could never have her, so that's why I settled being her friend, but now I've messed that up too. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't call me later on after her date to tell me what happened. Why should she?

I started playing my videogames, lately I haven't been though. For one Percy's been teaching me a little bit of guitar and singing, and that's fun. And also I'm always on the phone with Thalia. I bet when my phone bill comes my mom's gunna be really surprised. Well, anyways, as I was playing videogames I heard a knock on my door, "Hey can I come in?" it was Percy.

"Yeah Sure."

He walked into my room, "What's up Nico?!" I sighed.

"Nothing."

"You know, when you sigh like that and say nothing, I know something's up. Dude, just spill it, I won't tell. Plus, I'm going to give you a piece of confidential information too." Well he seemed pretty happy at the moment.

"Fine. Well, I think you've already figured out I like Thalia," he nodded, "It's just so stupid how she's going out with Luke. He's such a jerk. I know he's gunna do something bad."

I was shaking my head, he just sighed and nodded,

"Yeah, life can really suck at times. Maybe one day, soon," he added, "she'll realize you're much better than him, and she'll go out with you. You're always on the phone with her anyways." I blushed.

"I don't know. I just feel like it's my priority to watch her and make sure she'll be okay. And it sucks when those feelings aren't reciprocated."

"I know. But you'll get your chance soon, I just know it!" he said. I sighed in return.

"Whatever. So what did you want to tell me Perce?"

"Okay, ready for it? Here goes…" he paused for a second, probably dramatic effect. He looked nervous, and I swear he was blushing, "I'm going to ask out Annabeth!"

He was grinning like a clown, and my mouth momentarily opened in shock. I couldn't believe it.

"Wow Perce! It's about time lover boy." We both started laughing. I was so happy for him, my sadness went out the window for a few minutes, "I'm happy that you finally grew the balls to ask her out."

"Yeah, I know. I was such a loser back then. But now, I'm going to ask her. I'm just trying to think of a good way to ask her. It can't be ordinary. It's gotta be huge! I want her to be really happy, and to never forget the moment."

"Well, you could alwa-" I was cut off by my phone ringing. I looked across my bed at it, and saw it was Thalia calling. I quickly went over to and answered it, "Hey Thals!"

I signaled for Percy to leave my room, and mouthed to him something like, 'I'll help you tomorrow, I promise.' He nodded and left my room, closing the door behind him.

**Phone Call **

**(Bold-Nico** _Italics-Thals)_

_Hey Nico. Listen, I'm sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have snapped. You only had my best interest in mind, and I responded by being a jerk. Please forgive me._

**Thals I was never mad at you in the first place. If anything it was me who was the idiot. Anyways, how was the date?**

She went on telling me everything. I could tell she was trying to sugar coat it, or hide some of the stuff that actually happened, but I didn't really care at the moment, I was just glad she was talking to me. I'd figure out what Luke really did later, there'd be plenty more phone calls to figure that out.

* * *

**So please make me a happy camper and review :3 here's the question I am gunna ask that you answer in ur review;**

**Should Rachel be good, or bad? **

**I know in many stories Rachel's a bitch, but I'm just not sure if you want her to be that way in this story. It really could go either way at thing point. **

**Also, if you have any songs that you really like and would like to see in the story please tell me. I'm thinking about adding more of a musical element to it, so tell me what songs you like(:**

**Read and review my lovelies :3 C; make my day!(: (: (: (:**


	15. Chapter 15: YMCA

**Hey Guys!(: Hope everyone's doing well! Thank you for all your reviews[as always] Many of you sent in songs that you like, and it really has helped me. In fact, I've already started trying to incorporate them into future chapters(: Some of the songs you said were already in my mind actually(:**

**Now, the important stuff, chapter 15 Everyone! C;**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, but if Rick doesn't post Mark of Athena soon I will literally go to his house and force him to give me a copy.**

* * *

**Chapter 15: YMCA**

**Percy's POV:**

Hey everyone! I hope you're all doing good, having a good time at school, or summer, or whatever you're doing. Wow. I'm in a cheery mood today, usually I just say hi, and start with explaining my life, but today is just….different. Anyways, I bet you're wondering if I really did say I was gunna ask Annabeth out? Right? Well, truth is…..

Yes. I am going to ask her out. I wasn't lying. It's just I want to make sure when I ask her out I want it to be super special, because she deserves it. I don't want it to be just another one of those stupid little flower and poster, 'Will you go out with me.' Wait, that's for dances. But point is, it has to be special, just like her.

I just can't believe I told Nico either. That was a very stupid idea. He could tell everyone in our group, even Annabeth, before I get the chance to ask her. But when I talked to him, he didn't seem to care much. In fact it seemed like that was the least important thing on his mind. I hope he gets it sorted out with Thalia. Not many people know Nico likes her. I mean, Jason kinda does, I do, and Grover does. That's it. He's pretty good at hiding it in public, unlike me. I can't believe all the others in my group our going to be right about Annabeth and I.

Ever since I finally decided that I'm going to ask out Annabeth I've been thinking about past moments, and I realize that maybe the others were right. I just hope she doesn't shun me away, or deny me and forget I exist, or something horrible.

I mean, just because everyone keeps telling me she likes me, doesn't mean she'll say yes. What if they were lying, or Annabeth didn't tell them the truth, or she's gotten over me, or she never had any feelings toward me in the first place. I sighed in frustration and decided to check my computer for any new Facebook messages and this is what I saw;

***Conner Stoll: Hey guys, wanna hang out tomorrow the YMCA? – with Travis Stoll, Katie Gardner, Percy Jackson, Jason Grace and 11 others***

_**10 people like this**_

**Comments:**

**[Travis Stoll]: Don't I already kinda have to go bro?**

**[Conner Stoll]: Yeah, but I thought I'd put ur name up so Katie could see ;)**

**[Travis Stoll]: Wow man. **

**[Charles Beckendorf]: That sounds like fun. I'm in.**

**[Clarisse La Rue]: Yeah me too. But the real question is if were actually gunna work out. Cuz that'd be the only reason why I'd go.**

**[Chris Rodriguez]: Not even for me):**

**[Clarisse La Rue]: awh, Chris you know I'd go for you. We'll work out together ;)**

**[Leo Valdez]: WHOA! O.o Keep it P-G Clarisse!**

**[Chris Rodriguez]: U know it baby(:**

**[Silena Beauregard]: I think that's cute. A little disgusting, but it just shows that Clarisse actually has emotion, other than anger.**

**[Jason Grace]: Ignoring all other comments before this, I'd love to go! And so would Thals.**

**[Thalia Grace]: Wow, thanks for just basically telling me what I'm doing.**

**[Nico Di' Angelo]: I'll only go if Thalia goes!**

**[Thalia Grace]: smh, seriously Nico. Fine. I guess I'm not going.**

**[Grover Underwood]: Ouch, that's gotta hurt Nico. :D**

**[Annabeth Chase]: I'll go, but I'm kinda worried about something.**

**[Juniper Davis]: What is it Annabeth?**

**[Charles Beckendorf]: What? That Percy will never ask you out?**

**[Leo Valdez]: Lol, that's perfect Beck!**

**[Annabeth Chase]: no :/ I'm worried because both of the Stolls are going, and I just know were gunna be kicked out somehow.**

**[Katie Gardner]: I totally agree with Annabeth. Knowing them, they'd set the place on fire.**

**[Travis Stoll]: HEY! Were not that evil!**

**[Conner Stoll]: Just kidding.**

**[Travis Stoll]: We are! :) MUAHAHAHA!**

**[Grover Underwood]: How in the Hades do you guys do that?**

**[Thalia Grace]: Fine, I'll go. But only because I want to see the Stolls light up the Y. Not because anyone is forcing me.**

**[Leo Valdez]: THAT'S A LIE! Your going cuz I'm going ;) ;) ;)**

**[Piper McLean]: Lol, ^That's a lie. Valdez, you and I both know very well the only reason YOU'RE going is to pick up hot chicks at the pool.**

**[Thalia Grace]: Ouch. The sad thing is it's probably true.**

**[Chris Rodriguez]: wow Valdez, and yet you claim I'm the inappropriate one..at least I have a girlfriend…who could kill you.**

**[Clarisse La Rue]: Thanks, oh and if anyone ever doubts that, well let's just say it won't be good for Valdez.**

**[Leo Valdez]: Holy Sh*tttt, NO NO NO! I believe you. Don't kill me.**

**[Jason Grace]: I DOUBT THAT CLARISSE.**

**[Conner Stoll]: yeah me too.**

**[Leo Valdez]: GUYS! STFU! I thought you were my friends!**

**[Annabeth Chase]: Keyword being 'were'. I think I speak for everyone when I say it would be much more fun to watch Clarisse pulverize you. Sorry 'fire boy'.**

**[Nico Di' Angelo]: Lol, yeah. Basically exactly what Annie said.**

**[Leo Valdez]: WHY DON'T YOU JUST GO SUCK FACES WITH PERCY ANNABETH!**

**[Grover Underwood]: this is getting interesting.**

**[Clarisse La Rue]: Damn kid, you've managed to piss of two girls who could each separately pulverize you, and together could do 10 times that. You sure that was a smart move?**

**[Annabeth Chase]: I think I'm gunna have to agree. Wanna kill him together Clarisse? **

**[Charles Beckendorf]: Dude, why does this ALWAYS happen to him?**

**[Piper McLean]: Uhm, because he's a dumbass?**

**[Jason Grace]: Ding Ding Ding, you have the correct answer. You win a free prize. Front seats at Leo's death.**

**[Travis Stoll]: LOL, that's hilarious!**

**[Leo Valdez]: That's it, I'm leaving. Gunna go enjoy the last precious moments of sunshine I have left.**

**[Percy Jackson]: Damn, Leo you're so stupid.**

**[Juniper Davis]: Percy! Can you go tomorrow?**

**[Percy Jackson]: Yeppppp. Well, if Nico can, then I can**

**[Nico Di' Angelo]: You don't know that**

**[Charles Beckendorf]: Percy! Bring your workout stuff, cuz idk about the others, but I actually want to do stuff.**

**[Percy Jackson]: Okay. Sounds good. **

**[Chris Rodriguez]: Clarisse and I will be joining you two as well.**

**[Conner Stoll]: HEY! The whole point of tomorrow is so we can hang out, not work out!**

**[Clarisse La Rue]: Yeah, whatever you stay Stoll.**

**[Thalia Grace]: You guys are stupid. Go work out at home!**

**[Silena Beauregard]: I don't care what they do, Charlie's hot either way(:**

**[Charles Beckendorf]: Awh, thanks(: And you're the most gorgeous, beautiful, amazing, stunning girl I've ever met. In fact, I'm pretty sure you're perfect, and then someC:**

**[Katie Gardner]: Ohmygosh! Asdfghjkl; that's adorable Beck! **

**[Silena Beauregard]: thanks baby(: I couldn't ask for anyone better…ever c;**

**[Annabeth Chase]: That's so fricken adorable. Why don't you guys just go off and get married now!**

**[Juniper Grace]: I agree with that 100876783 percent!**

**[Grover Underwood]: Damn, guys were gunna need Beck to teach us his ways.**

**[Charles Beckendorf]: There are only two things you need to know about success 1.) Never share all your secrets to success and 2) **

**[Nico Di' Angelo]: What's the second thing?**

**[Annabeth Chase]: Wow dude, you're so stupid!**

I had to log off at that point for dinner, but not before seeing one last post from Annabeth, it said;

"**Hey Nico, did you know there's no definition for gullible in the dictionary?"**

I started laughing as I logged off and closed my laptop to head downstairs to eat. Tomorrow's gunna be a great day.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY:**

Well, I'm excited, because it turns out, everyone can go! Today really should be a fun day because we're all going to be reunited again. I was looking forward to working out, but I highly doubt that will be happening. I don't even know what we'll end up doing there, I mean, if none of the others want to exercise, then who knows what we're gunna do. If anything we'll be kicked out, I mean, with the infamous Stoll brothers.

We all agreed to arrive at the YMCA at around 10:30 in the morning. Why so early, I don't know. Why Thalia and Nico both agreed to go that early? I honestly don't know that either. I was just hoping we'd be able to go jump in the pool and do some laps.

"How long are you going to be staying you two?" my mom asked Nico and I.

"I don't know mom. We'll text you and let you know." I replied.

"Okay Percy. You guys remember to stay with each other, and to watch out because I'm not with you," she started in on her famous speech about safety that she's told us a million times before,

"Okay Mom, we promise we won't get kidnapped. We're gunna go now, adios!" Nico said as he opened the door and ran out. I got out too, just not as quickly and energetically as Nico.

He waited for me at the door, so we could both go in and find the others together. As soon as we were pulled in though, we were both grabbed by out shirt collars and pulled aside down the hall. The first thought in my mind at the time was, "shit, we're getting kidnapped. The one thing mom didn't want." But then I looked up and saw WHO the 'kidnappers' were;

Conner Stoll and one Leo Valdez. Wow, well aren't they just great? Once we walked down the hall we were greeted by all of the others in our group, minus Juniper, Annabeth,Katie and surprisingly, Travis.

"Okay guys, I bet you're wondering why I have summoned you here today?" Leo asked.

"Shut up Valdez and just let me talk, " Conner started, "So sorry I kinda kidnapped you to get here, but we can't let Travis know. He's in the bathroom right now, and it'll take him a minute to find us, but still, we don't have much time."

"So what's up Conner?" Grover asked.

"Well, I don't know what all of you think, but I think it's time to get Katie and Travis together. It's very obvious that he likes her, and Annabeth told me the other day that Katie likes him back. So I thought I'd initiate Tratie into action. I already know what to do, I'm just going to need your help today."

"This is gunna be so fun!" Nico said as we all huddled close to discuss plan Tratie in private. Today was definitely going to be a fun day.

* * *

**Travis' POV:**

So as soon as we got to the Y I had to pee. I know, I know, we only live 5 minutes away from the YMCA, so why didn't I just go at home? Well the answer is, because I didn't have to pee 5 minutes ago! Gosh people, it's not that hard to grasp.

When Conner and I got here, there was already a bunch of people here. They all must have arrived at like the same time or something. I'm surprised all of them were able to come actually. They must really love Conner and I.

Well anyways, when I walked out of the bathrooms, I noticed none of the people in our group were standing near the door anymore. _Maybe they just migrated somewhere else._ I thought. So I decided to wander the halls a little bit. Conner and I go here at least 3 times a week, so we know every corner of this place. Well, actually, I'm pretty sure I know more nooks than he does. But whatever, that's not the point.

I turned down one of the halls, and saw all of my friends towards the end of it, huddled in a big group acting very suspicious. I started sneakily walking towards them, hoping I could listen in on what they were saying, but Jason looked up momentarily, saw me, looked down urgently and next thing I know they have all left their little formation.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I asked suspiciously. In response I got a lot of mumbled, "Nothings". Well isn't that suspicious?

"Ohh-kay? Well why were you all huddled then?"

"No reason." Leo replied a little too quickly for my liking. I was about to question them further, but just then Nico pointed out his finger to the glass window, where we could see 3 girls getting out of the car,

"Look, its Juniper, Annabeth and Katie. Better go to the entrance to get them." He said as he started walking towards them, all the others followed, and I tried to glance at Conner to see if I could figure out why they were huddled in a circle, but he was avoiding eye contact with me.

At the door Juniper ran up to Grover and they gave each other a huge hug while Annabeth went up and hugged the others. Afterward Juniper and Grover's long hug, Juniper leaned in and kissed him, and simultaneously Conner and I said,

"Ewwww."

"Oh grow up Stolls!" Katie said as she approached me. Once she was in arms distance she hugged me. Ohh-kay. This day was getting weirder and weirder each second. I mean, not that I mind hugs from Katie. In fact, I love hugs from her, even if it's not very often.

Even though I'd have to consider her my closest friend, we still always argue. Okay, it's not like actual, 'I hate you and blah blah blah' but more like, 'wow, Travis you're so stupid, why do you always pull ridiculous pranks with Conner and it's so stupid and old.' After we hugged she threaded her hand in my hair and messed it up with her fingers,

"Grover and Juni are so cute together, you two don't need to go around ruining their moments." She said laughing. I smiled back at her,

"Yes Katie Cat." I replied.

I turned to see all of the others looking at us with the most mischievous faces ever. And usually I'm the one who's up to no good, so I know that face. There was something they weren't telling me, and they were being very creepy about it. I saw Silena shove her elbow into Becks arm and almost immediately after Beck said,

"Right, uhm. Let's go outside and play on the soccer field."

All the others cheerfully agreed, and so we all followed Travis and Leo out the back doors into the soccer arena. The field is almost like an oval, and it has fake grass, and overall, really fun to play on. We divided ourselves into teams. With Percy and myself being captains.

"I pick Conner." I said.

"I pick Wise Girl." Percy said.

"Katie Cat." Me.

"Beck" said Percy. We kept going like that till we were evenly distributed, and the teams ended up being this;

Team Travis: Me, Thalia, Jason, Conner, Katie, Leo, Silena and Grover

Team Percy: Him, Annabeth, Piper, Beck, Chris, Clarisse, Juniper and Nico

Now we were ready to play. I don't want to give you the exact details of the game, but let's just say it got a little competitive and some not nice words were thrown around quite a bit. One thing I love about all the girls in our group is that you'd think they would play easy and not try, but no! There the exact opposite. They love to kick and scream and cheat just like the rest of us.

Every so often, while we were playing, some of them would whisper quietly amongst themselves. Okay, this was really getting on my nerves. I mean, why can't they just tell me what's up? I feel like they're secretly judging me or talking about me behind my back, and I don't like it. I was just about to walk over to Conner, Annabeth, Jason and Leo (they were all huddled together) and tell them how I felt when Grover interrupted me,

"Hey! I'm hungry. Let go eat pleaseeee."

"Okay," I said, "Guys! We're going to go get food, care to join us?" all of them mumbled in agreement and Grover said,

"Lead the way T-Stoll."

So we all left the soccer field, with me in the lead. I knew this place like the back of my hand, so I walked through the back doors, into the halls to go to the mini cafeteria walking a good distance ahead of them. Next thing I know, I found myself blindfolded, spun, and then dragged off in a random direction. No one else was talking but behind me I distinctly heard Katie get captured behind me as well.

After walking down random directions, turning around, going up and down stairs I finally had no idea where I was. I knew they were purposely trying to confuse me so that way I had no idea as to where I was inside the facility. After about 5 minutes they opened a door, threw us into it and locked it behind us.

_GGrrreeaaatttt._ I thought. This must be what they were talking about all this time. I took off the blindfold, only to find the room pitch black. I could tell it was a small gym, but that was about it. Next to me I heard Katie shuffle around on the floor so she could stand up,

"Kay guys, haha, very funny. Thanks Conner and Travis for locking me here in this pitch black room all by myself." She said full of frustration. I started laughing at what she said,

"You're not alone, cuz I'm here too." I said.

"Travis?" she asked. How the hell did she know it was me? No one, and I seriously mean no one can tell our voices apart.

"How did you know?"

"I don't know. You each laugh differently and talk slightly different. Plus, you know I'm petrified of the dark, and you'd never do this to me…Conner however."

I could tell she was trying to be brave at the moment. It's true one of Katie's worst fears is darkness, but she never really tells anyone all of her fears. She was breathing pretty heavily, and I was afraid she was going to have a panic attack or something.

"I'm sorry," I said, "here, come here and sit down next to me, it'll help you calm down." She didn't reply but I could tell she was nodding because a few seconds later she sat down, like really close to me. I swear a few more inches and she'd be sitting on me.

I put my arm around her in a protective way, that way she'd know I was right there next to her and as a result she cuddled in even closer into my side with her hands resting on my chest. Thank goodness the lights were off because I was blushing like a fool.

I started rubbing her back, drawing circles and letters or anything, but I didn't stop. I kept on saying reassuring stuff like, "It's okay Katie Cat," or "they'll let us out soon." I started to realize that her breathing had calmed down drastically in the past few minutes. She was now breathing at a normal resting rate, and to be honest, I sighed with relief.

Suddenly, after about five minutes, out of nowhere some lights turn on. But they aren't the normal gym lights. In fact, the floor was light up, exactly like a dance floor, and the ceiling had a bunch of small little colored lights to give the room a little more color. The first thing I thought when I saw the lights was; Leo. I know only he would be able to wire all of this, and create a control to set it on and off.

I stood up first, and then I reached my hand out for her to grab it, and I helped her out. Once we were both standing, however, we continued to hold hands. In fact, when I was about to remove mine, she strengthened her grip on it.

"So now what?" Katie asked. As if the timing for everything hadn't been perfect enough, this just blew it away, the music came on. We both turned to face each other at the same time,

"Katie Gardner, will you dance with me?"

"Yes." She said, and I dragged her onto the dance floor.

The first song that was playing was a song by Glee. Yeah I know what you're thinking, Glee sucks, but it doesn't. I may or may not have watched a few episodes with Conner. So the song that started playing was, "I Can't go for that/ You make my dreams." It's basically a really upbeat crazy song, and so we started dancing like freaks.

We were literally screaming the words out loud and doing the most random dance moves ever. It was like a duck trying to dance with a llama, except the llama was on two feet. I don't know how else to describe it, except for pure awesomeness. We were having so much fun, we had hardly noticed that song had slow come to a halt and a new song came on. This song was a slow song.

She instantly went into my arms the moment I held them out and we started slow dancing. She had her arms wrapped around my neck, and was leaning into my chest, with her face resting against the crook in my neck. I had my arms tightly wrapped around her waist, and my lips found the top of her head. We didn't say any words, we just danced. At about halfway through the dance I whispered,

"Katie Cat?" she looked up at me,

"Yes Travis?"

I looked at her, and she looked at me, and we both smiled simultaneously before leaning into each other, and that's when I felt the, how do I describe it? Perfectness, smoothness, amazingness, of her lips crashing into mine.

We just stood there, middle of the dance floor, with the music on, making out. Her hands were tangling my hair up into a big mess of hair, and I just stood there with my arms still wrapped around her waist. After about a minute she pulled me deeper into the kiss, and it was pure heaven. The song had already ended, but I didn't care. All I cared about was my beautiful, amazing, wonderful Katie. The whole time we stood there we never once came up for breath, we were just enjoying the moment, not caring how out of breath we were.

After about 10 minutes or so, I think, the others all came in clapping and cheering. Once we heard them we decided to surface from our kiss. She was pulling down and straightening out her shirt because it kinda rode up, and I was fixing my hair, trying to get it down to at least semi-normal. I could tell she was blushing, and I was too. Just then, my beauty said to me,

"And they walk in at the worst part and ruin our moment!" loud enough so the others could hear. They all started laughing. While they were laughing I interlaced her fingers in mine.

"Well we had to stop you before you went too far." Percy said. I started blushing even more, and so did Katie. I leaned in next to her and whispered,

"Let's go somewhere without these losers. I know a place." She nodded, and very quietly counted to three before we both took off sprinting, hand in hand, down the halls of the YMCA. I went out the back door and went to this secret ladder around a corner that had access to the roof. It was seriously the perfect hiding spot. It wasn't just a plain roof, there was a gorgeous garden that the YMCA started growing to be healthier or something. There was a single bench shaded, and like I said before, it was perfect. Not even Conner knew about it.

"So, I kinda have a question for you Katie."

"Yes?" her smile was so perfect, I almost had trouble formulating my next words,

"Would you maybe go on a date with me? Possibly maybe be my girlfriend? I'll bring you flowers!" she started laughing,

"Of course Travis! I'd love to go on a date with you, and if maybe you want to be my boyfriend, then I'll be your girlfriend. As to my favorite flower, its-"

"Gardenia, just like your last name, Katie Cat. Well those and pink daisies." I said.

"I love you." She said.

"Always have, always will." I replied simply, smiling like a clown on steroids.

The next thing I know her lips crash into mine, and we just stay seated under the beautiful garden bench for who knows how long? To be honest, it really didn't matter.

* * *

**You have no idea how incredibly sorry I am for not posting sooner. I feel really bad, but I've had a pretty rough two weeks of school. So much stuff has been going on, and I never had a chance to get on here and update. But I hope this chapter is an acceptable apology(: please don't hate me.**

**I don't even deserve your reviews, its optional….well as always, any songs you'd like me to listen to, whether you think it would fit in the story or not, I'd love to hear it.**

**Question for the week: Well, as always, how was the chapter, but my other question is; What were some fun things you've done over the summer that could fit in this story. I've already got a huge lineup of chapter outlines of what I'm going to do, but the more the merrier!**

**Thank you, and I'm sooo sorry again.**


	16. Chapter 16: Stalling

**Who's read Mark of Athena yet? I have! NO SPOILERS ON HERE, but it was an amazing book(:**

**:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson.**

* * *

"_I love you." She said._

"_Always have, always will." I replied simply, smiling like a clown on steroids._

_The next thing I know her lips crash into mine, and we just stay seated under the beautiful garden bench for who knows how long? To be honest, it really didn't matter._

* * *

**Chapter 16: Stalling.**

**Jason's POV:**

Well, one Travis Stoll and Katie Gardner took off from myself and the others before any of us could realize a thing. They were already out the gym by the time we realized they were running away from us. Yeah, we're that smart. Don't judge us. Whatever, once we realized that they were running off, we just decided to let them. I mean, the others wanted them to be together, right? So what they wanted to make out in peace, I didn't mind.

After about 10 minutes however, we decided to go out and try to find them. I mean, they were both responsible people, but you never know what might happen with two very in love teenagers. I'm not gunna go into details, but I'm sure some of you catch my drift. For all you others, basically we had to stop their lovefest.

We decided that in order to find them we were going to have to make as much noise as possible. So that's what we did. We all branched off into groups of two or three and just ran down random halls, bathrooms, gyms, offices….basically anywhere. I spilt off with Piper, and we kept constantly trying to race each other down hall ways. Once while we were running down one of the hallways, we didn't notice the floor was wet, and so Piper slipped and fell. Thankfully she landed on her knees and hands, but I was so scared she got hurt.

I turned around as soon as I heard her hands hit the floor,

"Oh gosh, Piper are you okay?" I asked frantically. Once I reached her I leaned down and helped her get off her hands. My one arm was around her back near her waist holding her one arm and my other hand gently found her other hand and held it. She looked up at me and blushed,

"Yeah, I'm fine, honestly." She said.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, just help me up please." She asked. I quickly but gently helped her up back to her feet. Once we were standing I realized that I hadn't let go of her hand, but for some reason I didn't feel like letting go. I know, I'm selfish.

"You sure you're okay Pipes?"I asked one last time.

"Yes Jason. I'm perfectly fine. Now let's go try and find Katie and Travis." She said pulling me down the hall as we continued racing down the hall, this time hand in hand.

We reached the doors leading outside, and through the glass doors we saw all the others walking together. Our hands separated as soon as we walked out the doors, and went up to the group as normally as possible.

"Why are you guys all out here?" Piper asked.

"Conner thinks he knows where the lovebirds are." Nico answered her.

"Nics, I think you should cover your eyes, just in case it's a little more than PG-13." Percy said.

"THAT'S MY BROTHER SICKO!" Conner said.

"Just saying." Percy said laughing.

"I call being an aunt for the little Stoll baby." Juniper said. It was followed by all of the other girls going into extensive detail about stupid things such as their future wedding, children and even where they were going to live. Girls are so ridiculous. I mean a wedding? Seriously? I don't think I'm ever going to understand the brain of a girl.

Conner led us outside towards the side wall of the Y. Once we got to the side, he motioned to the ladder, and then put his finger up to his mouth, telling us to be quiet. Then, he started walking all secret agent like towards the ladder, and most of us followed his lead and walked exactly as he did. He quickly popped his head over to see if the love birds were up there. He gave us a thumbs up before climbing up.

So one by one we started climbing up the ladder. I was sure Travis and Katie would have noticed us by now, but once I reached the top I realized it was a garden, and they were sitting on a bench under the shade, making out. How beautiful. I also noticed a nearby shed, which was where all the others who had already climbed up were standing. I quickly and gracefully made by way over to them. Once everyone was safely behind the shed, we made a quick game plan. Wanna know what it was? Just run out from behind the shed, screaming our heads off.

"3, 2, 1, GO!" Leo screamed as all the rest of us took off.

I wish you could have seen the faces Travis and Katie made. Travis looked like a deer in the headlights, about to be hit by a car, and Katie looked like Medusa had just turned her to stone. They were both blushing pretty badly, and the rest of us? We were laughing our asses off.

"NO PDA OVER HERE!" Conner screamed.

"SEPARATE IMMEDIATELY." Nico screamed.

"MY EYEEESSSSS!" Leo screamed.

"THAT'S GROSS STOLL. GARDNER, WHAT THE HELL!" that would be Clarisse.

"What the hell! How did you know about this place?" Travis asked.

"Dumbass, I know everywhere! Plus, I'm your twin brother; I can sense where you are all the time." Conner replied.

"Oh you are so dead Conner." Travis screamed. He then proceeded to count to ten. At about 5 Conner realized what was going on, so he ran to the edge and ripped down the ladder as fast as possible. He was screaming at the top of his lungs,

"TEN!" Travis screamed as he ran down the ladder after him. The rest of us followed him, screaming the most random stuff ever.

Let's just say it took about 5 minutes for the employees at the YMCA to notice that all we were doing was running through the halls, screaming, and tackling each other and then ask us to leave. I knew that was going to happen.

"Uhm, excuse me. But you guys are being way to loud and obnoxious, and we would appreciate it if you would please leave the facility." The lady told us. We all started laughing.

So now we were sitting out in the front of the YMCA, thinking about what to do next.

"I know!" Thalia said.

"What?" Nico asked.

"We go to my house and go swimming! It's already super hot out."

"Oh, that's just cuz' of me." Leo said. Thalia looked at him with her famous, I'm-going-to-kill-you-but-not-before-staring-you-down-with-this-look-of-fury-in-my-eyes-that-should-scare-the-crap-out-of-you.

"I was kidding!" he said, "I say we go to Thalia's house. That sounds like a great idea!" he whimpered. The rest of us started laughing.

We ended up agreeing, and Percy and I both called our parents to see if it was alright, and they both said they'd carpool all of us over there.

Once they got there, we realized we would be squished. Like really squished. I managed to get into my mom's car next to Piper. Except one thing, I had to put my arm over her shoulder because my shoulder was being really awkward. Once I did it, she looked up at me. I started blushing,

"Sorry, it's just so crowded. You want me to move it?" I asked. She blushed,

"No, it's fine."

She ended up leaning in on my side for the whole 10 minute car ride home. Basically, it was amazing!

* * *

**Nico's POV:**

When we first got to Thalia's house we raided her kitchen, I mean, obviously. She had it coming. It was lunch, and we were all starving teenagers, of course we were going to try and eat everything in sight. We grabbed nutella, chicken nuggets, chips, sodas, candy, animal crackers, pickles, rice krispy treats and ice cream. We were DEFINITELY going to have to eat here more often.

Once we got comfortable with our food choices, we migrated to the living room to watch, drum roll please, SPONGEBOB. Yes, SpongeBob. Feel free to judge us in whatever way you'd like, but I think SpongeBob is a great TV show meant for adults and children alike. One cannot deny the awesomeness that is SpongeBob.

After the episode Conner and Travis suddenly ran upstairs. At first we were like, what the heck, but then we just decided to let it go. Instead we went outside to see how the water was. Only one thing. The moment we walked outside, we saw the Stolls on the deck of the second story. They were dancing and acting like idiots.

"TRAVIS! GET DOWN FROM THERE!" Katie yelled.

"OKE-DOKEY KATIE CAT." And with that, both Travis and Conner jumped into the pool. From the fricken SECOND story of the house. What idiots. They were also still wearing their clothes too. I hoped that they remembered to remove their cell phones, iPods and money before they jumped in.

Travis got out of the water and went up to Katie.

"Hi baby, quick question. Do you have anything that could get ruined in water with you?" He asked, with that evil grin that he and Conner work so well.

"No, but-" poor Katie was cut off by Travis picking her up bridal style, walking to the edge of the pool. Once there, he kissed her quickly and jumped in with her. She was screaming like crazy. It was actually really funny. Just then, Beck and Silena ran up to the pool, hand in hand, and jumped in. I hoped that one day I might be able to do that with Thalia. Clarisse pushed Chris in, and Percy pushed Clarisse in.

He was laughing really hard, till Annabeth ran and tackled him, pushing HIM into the water. She managed not to fall into the water herself, but Percy quickly got out of the water and grabbed her, throwing her in the pool. Jason snuck up behind Piper and pushed her in, and next thing I know, Thalia come up behind me, and guess what? She pushes me in.

"Hey!" I said, "What was that for?"

She just looked at me and smiled sweetly. Yeah, right. She was not getting away that easily. At first all I did was splash her. I saw Leo approaching her quietly, so I winked really quickly, and next thing she knew she was in the water. He had pushed her in. Leo went to the diving board and did a double flip into the pool.

Grover and Juniper were the only ones not in the water yet. What losers.

"Come on G-man and Juni! The water's perfect!" Percy said.

"Yeah, but go swimming…in all of our clothes?" Juniper asked.

"Well, DUH!" Beck said. We started laughing even more.

"Ugh, fine. Come on Grover. Let's do it!" she grabbed his hand and they jumped in.

Once we were all in the pool, we decided to play Marco Polo. We all voted that Leo be it first, and so he went under to count. That's when we all ran out of the pool and went around to the side of the house to hide. It was hilarious. He kept saying, "Marco." But no one was replying to him. This went on for a few minutes, then Leo finally opened his eyes and said,

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL GUYS! Where'd you all go? This isn't funny."

We all started silently laughing. It was hilarious. Apparently their dog thought so too, because he had come to the side of the house and barked. Thalia and Jason tried to shoo him away, but he just stood there, looking at us.

"Move stupid dog!" Thalia whispered.

Just then, Leo came over from around the corner. Apparently he realized what the dog was looking at,

"CHEATERS!" he yelled.

"Hey! You're the one who opened their eyes! Therefore you're the cheater!" Travis shot back.

"Whatever guys. I say we listen to music!" Silena said.

"That's actually a really good idea Silena." Thalia said. She walked over to the radio and turned it on. It took a second, but she finally found a good station that was playing good music. Jason turned the speakers on, and made the music really loud. Guess what song came on? What Makes You Beautiful. We started dancing like Laistrygonians on crack, and it was the most fun I've had in a while.

We ended up dancing for a good 5 songs, then the stupid commercials came on, so we turned down the volume.

"Hey guys, so there's a summer concert in the park in 4 days at 6, do you want to go with Percy and I?" I asked.

They all agreed, and we decided that they would all meet at our house before walking over there together. I was so excited, it was going to be great. The coordinator for it happened to be the head of the school district, so our dad knew him really well. We would be getting in for free. It wasn't like, a professional concert, in fact, it was to raise money for education. They were basically invited any band that was pretty good and wanted to perform to come. I'd gone last year, and it was great, so I was sure this year was going to be a blast.

Just then the doorbell rang. Thalia and I went to go get it. We grabbed towels, quickly dried our clothes and made our way into the house. We went up to the door and answered it. Guess who was on the other side, yepp, Luke.

"Hey baby," he said as he leaned in and kissed her. It was only a few seconds though because Thals pulled away. Next thing I know, the level of awkwardness increase by about a million, maybe a billion.

"Hey Luke. This is Nico. Nico, this is Luke." Thalia said.

"Hi Nico, what's up?" he asked.

"Nothing much, we've heard a lot about you." I replied.

"Good things I hope?" I looked really quickly at Thals and I swear it's like we could read each other's thoughts,

"Of course, so what brings you here?" I asked.

"Nothing much. I just want to hang out with my girlfriend and her friends." The way he replied, it was like he was trying to be offensive, as if he thought I was trying to steal Thalia away from him. _Yeah right,_ I thought.

"Were out in the back swimming. Wanna join us?" Thalia asked. I just wanted to scream. This was frustrating me so much. I clearly saw that Thalia hated the fact that he was here, even though she wouldn't admit it. I saw it in her eyes. And it was killing me.

"Sure, but I'm gunna have to leave in a lil' to go do something." He replied. Well that was suspicious.

I'm not really one to judge people quickly, but this guy didn't seem like the kind of person to be friends with. He seemed like he was always up to no good, and the fact that he had to leave so soon, but he wouldn't say why? Even more suspicious. This was going to be one very slow afternoon.

* * *

Turns out that he ended up having to go an hour after he arrived, but it seemed like 4 hours. Everyone in our group was pretty tense around him, and he seemed to act as if he was superior to the rest of us, and it was so annoying. The only reason why I kept talking to him was because of Thalia. I didn't want her to feel like we all hated him, even though we did. It would just break her heart.

Around the time Luke said he had to go, I snuck up to the Stoll brothers. I really wanted to see what Luke was really leaving for, because I could just sense it wasn't good,

"Hey, Conner, Travis, could you do some stalking for me?"

"Yeah sure Nico. Who you need us to stalk?" Conner asked.

"Luke. He says he's gotta go, but I want to know where. I want you two to follow him, and see what he's really up to."

"We can to that." Travis said.

"But what's in it for us?" Conner asked.

See, Conner and Travis both just got there permits, so they could drive, I know, I know, they still needed to be with a parent, but with the right price, they would ditch the regular permit laws.

"Thirty bucks each. Plus an Xbox controller." I said. They looked at each other.

"Fine, but if we get caught, you're paying for the ticket."

"If you get caught, you won't be driving for a while." I said.

"Make it 40 each, then we'll do it." Travis said.

"Fine."

We all walked back into the house with everyone else.

"Hey guys, our mom just called us and said we have to go. Were gunna walk home now, cuz we gotta be home in 10." Conner said.

Travis quickly kissed Katie, and the two Stolls took off, running home. The plan was that I was going to stall Luke until the Stolls got home and got their car. Then, they would drive back, and hide behind the corner. After that, I had to trust their stalking skills and hope they would be able to keep up with him and take good pictures.

"I think I should get going soon too." Luke said. Sh*t, I still needed to stall him for a good 10 minutes. So what did I do? I pretended to slip and fall. Thing was, I had my cup of lemonade in my hand, so it spilt all over Luke's shirt. Oops, my bad.

"Oh my gosh, Nico are you okay?" Piper asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I stood up and looked at Luke's shirt, "I'm so sorry dude, I didn't mean to spill all over your shirt." _Just kidding, I did mean too!_

"Ah shit," Luke said, "I'm going out to dinner like, right now."

"Here," Thalia said, "give me your shirt, I'll clean it up really quickly and you can borrow one of Jason's shirts for dinner."

He looked pretty pissed, and I was trying very hard not to smile, or even break down laughing. Thalia took off his shirt, while Annabeth and Juniper cleaned up the lemonade from the floor. While she was washing Luke's shirt Jason went upstairs to get him a shirt. I followed him.

"Hey man, take a long time getting a shirt." I said.

"Why? He's gotta go to dinner." Jason said.

"I know, but I'm gunna have the Stolls stalk him. He seems like he's up to no good. I've been trying to stall so they could go get their car."

"Oh, well in that case." Jason said as he drastically started to slow down. It took him a good 5 minutes to pick out a good shirt, which I had no problem with. Once we came back downstairs Thalia asked,

"What the hell took you so long?"

"I was just making sure the shirt was okay. I still haven't unpacked everything. Geez!" Jason was a natural.

"It's fine Thals. Here, just lemme see the shirt." He put on the shirt quickly and went to the door. Thalia followed him.

I was smiling, it was a really small smile, and I'm pretty sure the only one who saw it was Percy, and Silena. No big deal. Just then my phone buzzed. I looked at it.

**New Text from: Conner Stoll *Hey, were waiting around the corner and are ready for him***

I replied:

***Perfect, he's leaving right now. Get ready to stalk.***

I hoped I wasn't going to waste 80 bucks for nothing.

* * *

**Conner's POV:**

I always knew Nico had a thing for Thalia. I mean, okay, all he wants us to do is stalk Luke, but why? Well that's pretty obvious, because he likes Thalia. I mean, I'll admit Luke is one suspicious creepy character, but still, I believe the only reason he's doing it is so he can show Thalia what a terrible guy Luke really is. How sweet.

But he really was sure Nico was an idiot. I mean, 40 bucks each? That was ridiculous. No one in their sane mind would give them that much money. Whatever, he and Travis weren't going to complain, it was free money.

They had ran home as fast as they could, got in the car, and went to the corner to stalk Luke, all in 10 minutes. Dang they were good. They even had to wait a good 5 minutes before Luke actually left Thalia and Jason's house.

Once they saw him, they waited for a few seconds before following him. They put on their big coats and sunglasses, so Luke didn't recognize them. So far everything was going good. They ended up following him for a good 10 minutes. Where was the final destination might you ask?

It was at the movie theater. He went into the parking lot, parked and walked to the front of the theater. _OH-kay?_ Conner thought. What was that for? Just then, he went up to these two girls. One of them he hugged, and the other one, he went in and kissed.

"Crap, Travis get the camera! Take pictures! Hurry, we need good evidence for Nico!" We both pulled out our cameras; mine was my cell phone and his was a Nikon.

Thank goodness they were making out for a while, we were able to get a bunch of pictures. While I was taking pictures I realized something, that girl, she looked very familiar.

It took him a minute but he realized who it was; Calypso. Crap! Luke was cheating on Thalia with Calypso!

"Holy crap Conner, you realize that's Calypso, right?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah. I just realized that."

I decided to call Nico and ask when we could go over to his house to deliver this confidential information. How he was going to use it, I had no idea. I almost didn't want to know. Thals would be so pissed at Luke, it almost wouldn't even be funny.

**PHONE CALL ***Nico-regular **Conner-Bold***

Hey Conner, what's up?

**We need to show you these pictures, a.s.a.p.**

Oh, okay? When do you want to come over?

**Uhm, is in 20 minutes okay?**

Damn! You already got everything?

**Yeah, but seriously, this is some crazy shit.**

What is it? What is he doing?!

**You'll see soon. Damn Luke, what the HELL is wrong with you.**

I'm guessing you're not going to tell me why you're saying that till you get to my house.

**Yepp. Now we gotta go finish getting photos. See you soon, get ready for the shock of your life.**

Wait, what does that mea-

***End Call***

I hung up on him and continued to take pictures. I wanted to make sure we got this from every shot.

* * *

**Sorry I took so long for the next chapter. It's just really difficult to write while I'm at school. There's so much other stuff to do. Anyways, who's read mark of Athena? No spoilers on here, but if you want to discuss it with someone, then just pm me(: **

**I've been dying to talk about it with someone.**

**Please review. It's my motivation to keep writing. The more reviews, the better I feel, the sooner I'll want to update ;3**

**Question of the week; Any other Percy Jackson characters that you want me to introduce? Let me know your ideas and I'll try to incorporate them into my story(:**

**Thanks everyone! Love you all.**


	17. Chapter 17: Save you

**Hey Guys(: Here's chapter 17. I can't believe I'm already at 17! That's crazy…well, I made it extra long, so cuddle up in bed and get ready for a chapter FULL of Thalico fluff! I even added a song and more Facebook!(:**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, or any of the songs or brands I bring up in here…**

* * *

_**You'll see soon. Damn Luke, what the HELL is wrong with you.**_

_I'm guessing you're not going to tell me why you're saying that till you get to my house._

_**Yepp. Now we gotta go finish getting photos. See you soon, get ready for the shock of your life.**_

_Wait, what does that mea-_

_***End Call***_

* * *

**Chapter 17: Save you.**

**Nico's POV:**

I was so pissed off, I mean, why couldn't Conner and Travis just tell me what was going on? Even if it wasn't very descriptive, I still wanted to know. It's not like it would be that hard to tell me over the phone. I mean, I realize they were taking pictures and all, but couldn't they just put their phone on speaker and tell me WHILE they're taking the pictures? No, of course not. They just had to be stupid and not tell me a single fricken thing.

"Ahhh, what the hell Stolls." I mumbled to myself. This is crazy! I mean, I realize that it has only been about a half an hour, but still, it seems like so much longer.

What if nothing is even wrong? Maybe they were just saying that to screw around with me. Or what if they caught him doing _it_ with someone else. Was I really sure I wanted to know what he was up to? I know once I find out, I will have to tell Thals, but how? I know she deserves to know the truth, but what if it's just too much. What if she won't even want me afterwards? Wait. Why do I care that she would want me after? I'm doing this because I really care about her, not because I want to steal her from Luke.

Crap. Luke is definitely going to think the only reason why I did this was to get with her. I mean, of course I would love to go out with her, but honestly, that isn't what I was aiming for by doing this. Not even close. I'm doing this because Thalia deserves someone better, someone who didn't come back after 3 years of not talking at all. Whoever she picks after Luke, it's sure to be better.

Just then the doorbell rang. _Hell Yeah!_ The Stoll's were here. How did I know for sure? Well, they were screaming like idiots,

"AHHH, OPEN THE DOOR!"

"THE WORLDS ABOUT TO IMPLODE IF YOU DON'T OPEN!"

"POLICE HERE, WHERE'S THE DRUGS?"

Yeah, you get the idea. Anyways, Percy got to the door first, because he was already downstairs,

"Hey Conner, hey Travis, what's up?" Percy asked.

"We have very important info Nico. No time Percy!" Conner said as he grabbed my arm and started running upstairs to my room.

"Well can I come too?" Percy asked, very confused.

"Yes! Just, please, hurry!" I said, hardly able to control the anxiety building up inside me.

"SHOW. ME. EVERYTHING." I said.

"What the hell is going on guys?" Percy asked.

"Here you go Nico. It's good, and bad."

"What's the good?" I asked.

"The good is, you're 80 some dollars were not put to waste. Well, that and you don't have to pay for any tickets." Travis said.

"And the bad news?"

"Well, here, see for yourself!" Conner passed his Nikon camera too me as I started looking through the pictures….CRAPPPPPPPP

"We also have a few videos on Travis's phone."

"Okay, can someone PLEASE tell me what's going on?" Percy asked, pretty frustrated now.

"FINE!" Travis said, "Nico paid each of us to go out and stalk Luke to see what he was up to. And we've just come over to hand him the pictures and videos we got."

"Wait? You sent these two to go stalk Luke? Is that why they left? And why you spilt lemonade all over Luke?"

"Yepp, he needed to stall, although I wish I could have seen the lemonade all over him." Conner said.

"Holy [insert cuss word of your choice], this is ridiculous!" I said.

There, on the screen were probably about 30 pictures of Luke making out with a girl. I so knew he was up to something.

"The girl's Calypso." Conner said.

"WHAT! Really? Let me see these." Percy said as he snatched the camera from me.

"Travis, let me see the video." I said.

"Here you go." He handed me his phone. The video was about 40 seconds long, and it showed Luke walking up to Calypso, hugging her, then about 30 seconds of a passionate make out. Disgusting. Just horrid, and gross, and stupid, and screwed up. If I ever get the chance, I will punch him in the face so hard, his nose with go into his face. I was so angry that he did this to Thalia.

I mean, he comes back after all this time wanting her so bad, and yet he feels the need to cheat on her. I mean, why even try and get back with her in the first place? This was just ridiculous.

"So how are you gunna tell Thalia Nico?" Travis asked.

"I honestly have no idea. Should I even tell her?" I asked.

"Yes. Nico, you have to tell her this. She'd do the same for you." Percy told.

"Wait, Nico, do you like Thalia?" Conner questioned.

"Where the hell were you while we were stalking? Of course he likes her!" Travis responded. I started to blush.

"Yeah, but like she'll want to go out with me after I tell her this. What will Luke even do? He could and would beat me up. And does Calypso even know? Ughh, I shouldn't have meddled. I'm such an idiot."

"No, you're not an idiot Nico. You're smart, I would have done the same thing for Annabeth. And he won't beat you up because the rest of us will be there to beat the crap out of him if he tries any moves. And as to whether or not she'll go out with you, we'll just have to wait and see, But Annabeth says Thalia probably would." Percy said.

"Hey, our mom just texted us, we gotta go." Conner said.

I paid them the 80 bucks, and they sent me the video to my phone, and they let me borrow the camera to download the pictures. We said goodbye to them, and they took off. Now it was just Percy and I.

"So, how should I tell her Percy?"

"Well, when do you want to do it? I feel like you should do it sooner than later, because if she were to find out how long you had those pictures without telling her, she'd be pretty angry."

"I know. I want to tell her as soon as possible."

"Well, do you want to tell her when you and her are alone? Or with the group? Or what?"

"I don't know. I guess it just depends when it feels best. But I definitely soon. How about one day when were hanging out?"

"Sure. But how big do you want it to be?"

"Uhm, well I don't want it to be super small, cuz it's a pretty big deal."

"Would you want Luke to be there?"

"Kinda, but I don't know. I mean, if he was there, so many things could go wrong. I don't want to get in a fight with him or anything. Then Thalia would hate both Luke and me."

"Yeah, that's true. Well, Imma go to my room, but I'll be thinking of ways to tell her. I'll come over if I think of anything"

"Kay, thanks Perce!"

"Anytime!"

As soon as I closed my door, I sighed and my hands went in my hair. This was so stressful. How the hell was I supposed to tell her? I couldn't just go up to her and be like, "Hey Thals, so uhm, Luke's been cheating on you, look at these pictures. Sorry. But will you go out with me?" I mean, I'm already super awkward when it comes to stuff like this, she'll probably think I'm like, Super-nerd.

I decided to go on Facebook to check up and relax. Once I got on I saw a post from Leo, and, of course, a long comment section.

* * *

***Leo Valdez: Hey Guys! Come with Conner, Travis and I to our music class next Wednesday!First lesson is free and our class desperately needs more people! –with Annabeth Chase, Piper Mc Lean, Jason Grace, Nico Di' Angelo and 11 others***

**Silena Beauregard: Ohmygosh! I'd love too. That sounds like so much fun!**

**Piper Mc Lean: I'll so totally go. I love singing!(:**

**Chris Rodriguez: Why would I want to go? I hate singing.**

**Conner Stoll: I bet you'd sound fantastic! Besides, its music, not just singing. So you can play instruments.**

**Percy Jackson: Instruments? Oh I'm so in! **

**Juniper Davis: I'll go tooooo. And so will Annabeth(: She's an amazing singer!**

**Annabeth Chase: No! I'm terrible at singing!**

**Piper Mc Lean: Bull! You're fantastic!**

**Annabeth Chase: Fine. I'll go, but I am NOT singing every song.**

**Percy Jackson: Whyyyyyy not? You have an amazing voice!**

**Clarisse La Rue: I'll go. Just to see Annie-beth sing. **

**Charles Beckendorf: I'll go, I'm pro at the drums. Well, that and my Silena is going.**

**Leo Valdez: Oh gosh. Here we go aagain with those stupid girlie, romantic comments.**

**Conner Stoll: Should have seen it coming Leo.**

**Katie Garner: I'll so totally go! I wanna see Travis sing ;)**

**Travis Stoll: Oh I'll sing anything for you Katie-Kat(: Anytime, anywhere**

**Katie Gardner: Awhhhh(: thanks cutie ;D**

**Conner Stoll: Oh my Hades. You just called him cute? I look the same as him. Does that mean you think I'm cute too? D:**

**Thalia Grace: -_- uhm. We have a dumbass over here.**

**Katie Gardner: Eww. Conner, you're ugly. Travis is better ;) sorry kiddo**

**Travis Stoll: haha, I'd hope that you think I'm cuter than Conner XD**

**Leo Valdez: I think Conner's feelings are hurt.**

**Conner Stoll: Shutup Leo!**

**Jason Grace: I'll go.**

**Thalia Grace: Then in that case, I guess I'll go too!**

**Percy Jackson: Yay! It'll be a party! **

**Charles Beckendorf: Dude, Perce, were gunna have to do a song together. It'll be epic!**

**Nico Di Angelo: I so wanna see that! It's gunna be amazing.**

**Percy Jackson: That's such a great idea! Nics you should be in it too!**

**Charles Beckedorf: Yeah! Totally.**

**Grover Underwood: Don't call me dumb, but I can only play the harmonica, reed pipes and the flute….**

**Juniper Davis: Ohmygosh! I bet you're amazing(: I wanna hear you play the flute**

**Piper Mc Lean: I'm so jelly!**

**Nico Di Angelo: Hey guys! Don't forget the park concert tomorrow! Go to Percy and my house at like 4 and we'll eat and walk over there.**

**Travis Stoll: right! I'm so excited for it!**

**Thalia Grace: Hey, you think it's okay if I bring Luke Nics?**

Of course she would ask that, I shoulda seen that coming.

**Nico Di Angelo: Yeah, sure.**

**Jason Grace: Eww, I don't want to see you making out with him. That's gross.**

**Thalia Grace: We will NOT be making out. Clam down.**

**Conner Stoll: Sure you won't.**

**Thalia Grace: -_-**

**Annabeth Chase: Don't worry Thals. It'll be fine.**

**Percy Jackson: Yeah, besides. We all know Travis and Katie will be making out. **

**Travis Stoll: WOW. Thanks Perce. **

**Leo Valdez: At least u have a girl to makeout with.**

**Percy Jackson: YEAH KID. **

**Katie Gardner: Oh be quiet Percy, you could have Annabeth right now, you're just stupid.**

**Charles Beckendorf: Yeah dude, you gotta get on that.**

**Percy Jackson: I'm gunna leave now….**

**Nico Di Angelo: haha, don't deny it! You know you love herrrrrrrrrrr.**

**Chris Rodriguez: Ahh, I remember young love.**

**Clarisse La Rue: WTH CHRIS? Isn't what we have young love?**

**Chris Rodriguez: Nopppe. Ours is just love(:**

**Silena Beauregard: OMG stop being cute.**

**Clarisse La Rue: I'd kill you Silena, but you're just too innocent…..**

**Piper Mc Lean: I'm still going tomorrow(:**

The conversation went on but at that exact point, I got a brilliant idea. It was seriously the best thing I've ever come up with.

"PERCYYYYY! COME HERE! I HAVE THE BEST IDEA, LIKE EVER!" I screamed. He came running down the hall and opened my door.

"What is it? Is it for the whole Thalia thing?" he asked super excitedly.

"Yepp. It's seriously perfect, but I'm gunna need a LOT of help."

"TELL ME THE PLAN!"

"Okay, okay, so it goes like this."

* * *

_PAGE BREAK!_

**(I KNOW, I'm evil, not telling you what's happening..muahahha)**

_**ThE nExT dAy…..**_

* * *

**Still Nico's POV:**

So, it was around 5:30 in the afternoon, and everyone had come over, and we had eaten, and now it was time to start to walk over. The concert didn't start till 7, but we wanted to get nice spots in the front, and since there we a lot of us, we would need quite a bit of space. Plus, I secretly needed to do some stuff for later on. Heh, heh, heh.

Well, anyways. All the others were out of the house, and starting to walk. It was just Annabeth, Percy and I at the door.

"You got the photos ready?" Percy asked.

"Yepp."

"The video?"

"Check"

"Flowers?"

"Check plus."

"Sexy outfit?"

"Of course. Now, let's roll."

"What the hell is going on?" Annabeth asked as I patted my backpack.

"Oh nothing Wise Girl. You'll find out later. We don't want anything spoiled." Percy said. She just turned and started walking away. I started laughing as Percy and I started walking behind her, and I kept looking down at the sidewalk because whenever I looked up I saw Thalia and Luke holding hands.

Our walk to the park was pretty uneventful, I mean, Travis tripped and almost fell and Leo almost got hit by a car, but that was about it. Nothing out of the ordinary. Well, as far as ordinary goes for our group.

We reached the park, entered and found a perfect spot. Believe it or not, but even though we got there super early, there were still people there before us. We ended up towards the center, but a few rows back. It was still perfect seating. At the moment, they were setting up a big projector and checking sound and stuff.

See, I talked to our dad last night and asked if I could talk to the director of the program. When I told the director my plan, he was really excited, and automatically said I could. Now I just hoped that I wouldn't chicken out. I just couldn't.

It was around 7:10 and the concert was starting to begin. I looked over and saw Thalia and Luke cuddling up close to each other. It grossed me out. Especially knowing what he's done. _Just relax Nico. Only a little while longer_, I thought. I was scheduled to perform around 8:00ish. To be honest, I wasn't really paying attention to time, or the performances. All I remember was suddenly Percy's hand on my shoulder asking if I had to, 'Go to the bathroom.'

That was our excuse to get away to be able to go backstage and set up. That must mean it was around 7:50ish. Percy, Beck, Leo and I all stood up to go to the bathroom.

"Why are you all going?" Annabeth asked.

"Isn't it good to use the buddy system when you have to use the restroom?" Leo shot back.

"Yeah, buddy system…not quadruple system, genius."

"Well all FOUR of us have to pee. Genius." Leo said as he turned around and took off. The rest of us followed, but I saw Percy turn quickly and wink at Annabeth.

We had to walk quite a ways to the right, so it didn't look to suspicious.. Because if we had just gotten up and walked backstage, everyone would have seen us. And it's supposed to be a surprise. We got backstage, and Beck picked up his drum sticks and put the attachable microphone on. Percy grabbed his electric guitar and also put a microphone on. Leo was just going to sing with a stand microphone, while I had an attachable microphone.

"Hey, you're the Nico kid, right?" someone from behind said. I turned and saw one of the other performers.

"Yeah."

"I heard about what you were going to do, good luck kid!" he said as he patted my back and walked off.

The other band was starting to end their song, which meant it was closer to the time to go up. After what seemed like, 3 seconds, the band had finished, and the stage went black. I was stuck in place and couldn't move. It wasn't till Percy gave me a gentle shove and told me to go on stage and introduce everyone. I slowly walked onto the stage.

"Hey uhm, everyone. How are you all doing tonight?" I got a bunch of cheers, "Well, I'm glad you're all having a good time. I-uhm, just wanted to show you all something that I found out about the other day. Especially one person in particular."

The projector was lowered, and all of a sudden the video went on. Of course, it was the video of Luke and Calypso. I heard many gasps from the audience, and when I looked over to my group, I saw Thalia with her hands over her mouth and Luke looked really frustrated. After the video ended, the projector turned off, and it was back to me.

"Thals, I'm really sorry. I really hoped you'd be happy with him, and that everything would go well, but I just couldn't keep this from you. You're my best friend, and whether you know it or not, more than that. I don't want you to worry too much though, cuz I want you to enjoy this song, it's just for you. Love you."

Percy, Leo and Beck all came on stage and got in their respective positions. Beck was in the back on the drums, kinda off-centered. I was at the front, and Percy and Leo were a little farther back on either side. Before the song started, I looked over at Thalia and saw that she looked really heartbroken. All the other girls had gone up to her, and kinda formed a little semi-circle around her, which was good, because now Luke wasn't next to her. Luke looked really pissed, like he could have punched someone.

* * *

(Save you Tonight- One Direction)

(**Nico- Bold**, All-Underlined, _All but Nico-Italics_)

I, I wanna save you

Wanna save your heart tonight.

He'll only break you

Leave you torn apart, oh.

**It's a quarter to three can't sleep at all**

**He's so overrated.**

**If you told me to jump, I'd take the fall,**

**And he wouldn't take it.**

It's true. If Thalia needed anything from me, I would do it for her. I know now that Luke wouldn't, because he doesn't truly care about her the way I do.

**All that you want's under your nose, yeah.**

**You should open your eyes but they stay closed, closed.**

It's true, this whole time, I've been here for her, and she hasn't seen me. She could be amazingly happy with me, all she needs to do is look and see.

I, I wanna save you

Wanna save your heart tonight.

He'll only break you

Leave you torn apart, oh. 

I can't be no superman,

But for you I'll be superhuman.

It's true, I know I can't be perfect, but I will do everything in my ability to be perfect for her.

I, I wanna save you, save you, save you tonight.

**Oh, now you're at home at he don't call**

**Cauce he don't adore you.**

**To him you are just another doll,**

**And I tried to warn you.**

He never calls you, or texts you, it's always me. Luke definitely thinks nothing much of her, I mean, he's been cheating on her. I'd never do that to her. I looked out in the audience, straight out at her, and saw her looking back, trying to listen to the words to understand what I was saying.

**What you want what you need has been right here, yeah.**

**I can see that you're holding back those tears, tears.**

I, I wanna save you

Wanna save your heart tonight.

He'll only break you, leave you torn apart, oh

Just like he has, and to be honest, I don't think they would have lasted very long anyways. They are too different for each other.

I can't be no superman, 

But for you I'll be superhuman.

I, I wanna save you, save you, save you tonight.

I had stopped singing and went down the stage steps and started walking towards her, not breaking eye contact. My one arm was behind my back, hiding a single beautiful rose for her. As I approached I saw her start to blush even more. Once I reached her, I handed her the rose and held my hand out for her to follow me onto the stage, and once up, I skipped with her back onto the stage.

_Up, up and away _

_I'll take you with me._

_Up, up and away _

_I'll take you with me._

_I, I wanna save you_

_Wanna save your heart tonight._

_He'll only break you,_

_Leave you torn apart, oh. _

I just started dancing around with her, doing anything to make her smile and laugh. We were having a lot of fun, which is exactly what I wanted.

_I can't be no superman,_

_But for you I'll be superhuman._

By now we had started to slow dance, and I was singing to her, never breaking eye contact. I wanted her to see how I spilt out all my emotions just for her.

I, I wanna save you, save you, save you tonight.

I wanna save you, save you, save you tonight.

I wanna save you, save you, save you tonight.

The song ended, and Percy quickly ran off stage to get the bouquet of red roses that I had, he handed them to me, and I gave them to Thalia. Despite everything that she had just seen, she had a smile on her face, and I could tell that it was genuine. As soon as I gave her the flowers she gave me a huge hug and mumbled in my ear,

"Thanks Nico, I love you." I looked down at her and smiled. Once we pulled away from the hug I started talking,

"Thalia, I love you too. And as the song said, I wanna save you. Not only from Luke, but from unhappiness and especially loneliness. You mean so much to me, and even though we only met a few weeks ago, I feel like I've known you so much longer. Were always talking on the phone, and I feel like I could tell you anything. You're an amazing girl Thalia, and I know its gunna be tough having to get over Luke, but I'll be there to help you every step of the way, in any way possible. You're my best friend, and I've realized over the days that I'd like it to be even more than that, and that's why I sang to you tonight. I know no one's perfect, but I feel like I'm perfect..for you. I know we'll be able to talk to each other about anything, so, I'm brought to the big question. Thalia Grace, will you go out with me?"

Thalia got a huge smile on her face as she nodded, looking up into my eyes. I was so relieved, I started smiling too. The whole crowd started cheering and clapping. She gave me a huge hug, and I knew she was just hiding her face because she was embarrassed. From the audience I heard Luke yell,

"BULLSHIT! She's my girl! Not yours Di Angelo!"

Next to him, I saw Conner and Travis simultaneously, "Yeah, not anymore." Then Travis proceeded to kick him as hard as he could in the balls, and Conner punched him in the gut. Thalia went over to Leo's microphone stand and said,

"Luke, in case you haven't noticed. We're through. So you can go and get your sorry ass out of here, cuz you're not wanted. Bye, asshole." The whole audience started to cheer even more, and Luke stood up and started walking away, I knew he was pissed. Not like pissed, but like PISSED. Oh well, Thals and I could deal with that later. We had time.

* * *

**Well, there you all go! This chapter was uber long…I thought about making it two parts, but I just decided to go ahead and make it one(:**

**Hope you liked it! Tell me what you thought of it in the reviews :3 it'll make my day!**

**Sorry it takes so long to update guys): life can be so stressful….i really don't mean for it to take this long..thanksgiving break is coming up soon, so I'll be able to catch up on this story and hopefully upload sooner!(:**

**Please please please review(: Love you guys!**

**And a quick note, I send my prayers to all of the people affected by hurricane Sandy and I hope you can recover as quickly as possible(:**


	18. Chapter 18: STARBUCKS, sorta

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! ^-^**

**Quick side note: So I know many of you would love for me to add more Percabeth, and I definitely will, believe me, I have a super cute, adorable plot for them, but I gotta build up to it first, so don't hate me! ):**

**Thanks :3 Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 18: STARBUCKS, sorta.**

**Thalia's POV:**

Wow. That's all I can say for the moment. I have a really insane drama-filled life….and it sucks. And I really do hate it at times. Especially because I'm not the kind of girl who likes to be involved in the drama. I prefer to be the person who just sits in the corner AWAY from the drama. Not in the dead center of it. And yet look where I am right now, the freaking center. I mean, how could I not be.

Anyways, I got home and went straight to my room to go change into my pajamas. I wasn't even really hungry. I decided to go do some much needed updating on Facebook, starting with my relationship status.

**Thalia Grace went from 'In a relationship' to 'In a relationship with Nico Di' Angelo.'**

When I was going out with Luke he told me not to put his name down. I thought it was crazy, but now I know it was just because he's a freaking two-faced cheating asshole who probably didn't want Calypso to see it. That jerk. I kinda wish Calypso was at the concert, that way Luke could have no one. But no! He still has Calypso. Calypso. Calypso. Calypso. Ugh! I just decided to watch my friends comment endlessly on my status, like they always do.

**Jason Grace, Percy Jackson, Piper McLean and 16 others like this.**

**Annabeth Chase: Hey Thals, I just want you to know that I'm here for you if you need anything. Just call(: Don't worry, Nico's a good kid, he'll treat you right(:**

**Percy Jackson: yeah Thals, Nico loooooovvvvveeesssss you(: **

**Charles Beckendorf: Yeah man, it takes balls to get up and sing in front of all those people. Especially in that situation….**

**Chris Rodriguez: Yeah, YOU AND NICO GET IT ON ;)**

**Leo Valdez: Thals, I'm so sad now): I thought you and I were gunna get married ;) haha, jk….. . I hope you and Nics whip Luke's sorry ass with your love.**

**Jason Grace: Although if you ever want us to, we can beat him to a pulp for you! Seeing as how you and Nics will prob be too busy now.**

**Juniper Davis: Thals, you definitely have a keeper! He's done so much to get you ;) **

**Piper McLean: Ik, I agree(: Nico will definitely NEVER hurt you.**

**Percy Jackson: You guys r gunna be a cute coupe ;) I'm jelllllllly**

**Grover Underwood: Oh be quiet Perce, you could have that too, if you just sucked up the balls and asked out Annabeth!**

**Percy Jackson: shush you! xD I just want to have a normal conversation with all of you that doesn't involve bringing up the topic of Wise Girl and I…is that too much to ask?**

**Annabeth Chase: Seaweed brain, maybe you shouldn't have asked that…**

**Leo Valdez: YES THAT IS TOO MUCH TO ASK! Once you ask her out then we can have a normal conversation!**

**Silena Beauregard: team Percabeth for the win(:**

**Percy Jackson: Wth does that mean?**

**Conner Stoll: smh, wow percy, you're pretty stupid…**

**Travis Stoll: Yeah, I see why Annabeth calls you Seaweed brain…**

**Juniper Davis: Percabeth is you and Annabeth's official couple name! :3 **

**Percy Jackson: I don't get it tho, were not going out, and yet you have a couple name for us? That makes no sense..**

**Grover Underwood: Wow dude, even I know what they're talking about :/**

**Percy Jackson: Wise Girl, did you know all this?**

**Annabeth Chase: YES! I did….wow SB you're not very intelligent tonight…..**

**Percy Jackson: Ik, but when am I intelligent? ;) never!**

**Annabeth Chase: Yeah, I'm gunna have to agree….if Leo knew about it and you didn't…I'm kinda ashamed..**

**Leo Valdez: HEY! WATCH IT ANNIE!**

**Katie Gardner: LEO! You ruined their conversation…the rest of us were trying to fangirl over them!**

**Charles Beckendorf: Ikr? Here I was cuddled up in bed wait for them to say they love each other! D;**

**Leo Valdez: Wow Beck, real manly…watching your best friend creepily over a computer screen chatting with the girl they like….**

**Grover Underwood: It's okay Beck, Leo just doesn't get it….**

**Piper McLean: man, I love you guys….but seriously, shush, im trying to fangirl….**

**Chris Rodriguez: Hey, shouldn't we be fan-girling about Thalia and Nico? I mean…..this is Thalia's status…**

**Nico Di' Angelo: You guys are incredibly stupid…**

**Percy Jackson: I'm going to have to agreeeeeeeee xP**

**Nico Di' Angelo: You're one of the stupid ones too you know….**

**Annabeth Chase: HA! I think we can all agree that Seaweed Brain is the stupidest one here ;)**

**Percy Jackson: HEY! I thought you loved me!**

**Annabeth Chase: Ehrm, . about that…..**

**Piper Mc Lean: JUST SAY YOU LOVE EACH OTHER ALREADY!**

**Nico Di' Angelo: I love you Thalia Grace ^-^ ;D **

**Juniper Davis: oh my goshness…nico, you are so sweet.**

I must say, that did make me smile. He's so sweet, all the time. I still felt bad, even though I knew the others were trying to cheer me up. I know Nico's an amazing guy, it's just everyone has to realize that I still haven't truly gotten over Luke. I'm going to try, but I feel like it's still gunna take some time.

Just then, I looked at my phone, only to see Nico calling me. I picked it up as soon as I saw it, smiling.

(Phone call- **Nico:Bold **Thalia:Normal)

* * *

**Hey Thals!**

Hey you!

**So, I saw all those stupid comments on Facebook that were supposed to "cheer you up" but knowing you, they probably didn't do anything. **I started laughing.

How did you know?

**Oh I don't know…..it just kinda popped up in my head I guess. **Now he started laughing.

Wow, you must be very smart. I'm jelly.

**Haha, well, you're pretty smart too you know. ** I could tell he winked, even though I couldn't see him.

Nahh, I'm just some crazy random girl.

**Some crazy random amazingly special and gorgeous girl, yeah, I know.**

You're pretty Supermegafoxyawesomehot too! (**A/N: Anyone seen A very potter musical?)**

**Awh, thanks, but for the record, you're better.** I yawned, and he could hear me.

**Hey Thals, are you tired?**

Yeah, it's been quite a long day.

**Then you should go to bed. Besides, we have music tomorrow, so I'll talk to you then. I'd hate to interfere with your beauty sleep.**

Oh, that's right, music. Well, okay, I'll see you tomorrow. Love you Nico.

**Love you too Thals.**

***End Call***

* * *

:THE NEXT DAY:

I woke up at about 10 o'clock in the morning the next day. I was really excited to go to music. Literally all of our friend group was going, and seemed a really fun activity. I mean, might as well go, all I was going to do all summer anyways was sleep. I think it'd be good for me to get out of the house more. I can't seem to stress how amazing moving into this neighborhood has been.

I feel so close to every single person now, especially Nico. Everything we do just seems so natural, like we don't even have to try to be or do anything specific, we just are. I never feel like I have to hide stuff from him, because he's the one person I'd tell anyone.

Anyways, I got out of bed, showered, and went back into my bedroom to change into clothes. I ended up choosing a pair of light skinny jeans that had rips in them, a black shirt that wasn't entirely see-through, but you could kinda see through. On the front of the shirt was a skull, and I wore my combat lace-up boots with some tied bracelets. I fixed my hair, and put on mascara, foundation, lip gloss and eye shadow.

Once I finished I made my way downstairs and I saw Jason ready. He was wearing a simple green shirt with jeans and some black vans shoes. I grabbed my phone and we headed towards the door to leave. I hope today goes well! I mean, anything could happen…

When Jason and I pulled up to the class, Nico, Percy, Leo, Travis, Conner, Piper, Juniper and Grover were already there. I was really excited. Leo looked super excited, and that's saying something, because he's usually A.D.D. as it is, but right now, he looked like a rabid squirrel. I think he was really glad that we all decided to come. To be honest, I'm really excited to see all the others sing and perform. I mean, some of them, like Percy and Annabeth already have great performing skills, but others, like Grover, Clarisse and Jason will be very fun to watch.

I went up and hugged everyone, Nico being the last one I hugged. Once we were in embrace, he whispered in my ear, "Hey gorgeous." And once we pulled away he winked. I blushed a little, but I hope no one else saw. I looked up, and to my relief, no one did. I stood next to him, his arm wrapped around my waist. It was nice knowing he was right there next to me.

Conner wanted to wait until everyone arrived because he wanted to make sure everyone found the right room to go into. Our class was at the community center, in a music room, and it was apparently a really nice room. He also told us that our teacher was a college student who was currently going to a performing arts school.

"Hey Nics, remember Rachel?" Percy asked.

"Yeah, R.E.D., right? The redhead?" Nico replied.

"Yeah, that's her. Apparently her parents are considering moving back into the neighborhood!"

"Really? That's good." Nico said.

"Who's Rachel?" Jason asked.

"Oh, no one really. She just used to be Percy's best friend awhile back, then she had to move, and ever since her and Perce haven't talked." Nico said.

"I really hope she moves back. It'd be really nice to catch up with her." Percy said smiling.

"Oh no, don't tell us you like her! What about Annabeth?!" Grover asked jokingly.

"I don't like Rachel!" Percy said immediately after he was asked the question.

"Kay, calm down Perce! I was joking." Grover said and the rest of us started laughing.

"Just don't let Annabeth know about R.E.D." Nico winked.

"Seriously guys I don't like Rachel!" Percy said.

"Yeah, yeah yeah…hey look, it's Annabeth!" Beck said. We all turned to face her car.

"Dude, Perce, I dare you to hug her." Leo said.

"What? That's ridiculous. I was going to hug her either way. But I don't know guys are all being such creeps." Percy said. Once he said it, we all turned and pretended to act normally. Once Annabeth came up, Percy went up and hugged Annabeth,

"Hey Wise Girl."

" Hey Seaweed Brain. What are all those losers over there doing?" she asked. I had to suppress a smile.

"Being stupid-heads."

"Oh, I shoulda known." They both started laughing, and that was when Clarisse turned around and said,

"Hey, Fish-for-Brains, call me a stupid head again, and you won't have a head." The rest of us stared laughing, while Percy quickly apologized and took a deep gulp.

"Come on guys, let's go into the classroom!" Travis said. We all made our way into the building and down the hall towards the music room.

We walked into the classroom, and as soon as we did Percy asked the guy who was standing in front,

"Will?"

"How do you know Will?" Leo asked.

"Is that Percy? As in Percy Jackson? And Nico?" the guy said.

"Hey Will! It's nice to see you, I didn't think that you'd be the teacher!" Percy said.

"Well, I didn't think you'd be one of the students!" Will replied.

"Percy! How do you know Will?" Leo asked once again.

"Will was/is my older brothers best friend." Percy said.

"Oh, you mean Tyson? Isn't he like 22?" Grover asked.

"Yeah, you're brother and I still hang out. We share a dorm room." Will answered.

"That's cool." Travis said.

"Yeah, as for the rest of you newbie's, I'm Will Solace, junior at the National College for Performing Arts. I'm the teacher for the music class here. Come on, pick a seat, any seat."

Will Solace had dusty, beach-blonde hair that was rustled up a bit. He had amazing blue eyes, and he seemed like a really athletic, bulk person. I mean, you could see his arms had muscle on them, and I was willing to bet a lot of money that he had a six-pack. He was also pretty tall, if I had to guess I'd say like 6 foot something. Basically, he was a pretty gorgeous human being, I must say. Not that I cared or anything.

Will took attendance saying names like; Drew, Zoe, Leo, Michael, Travis, Conner, Lacy and a few others. After he finished he motioned for Leo, Conner and Travis to stand up. They went to the center. Let me explain the classroom to you. Basically, it was like a choir room, with all the chairs turned in a semicircle to the middle of the room. At the front of the room, there was a mini-stage with a drum, guitar, and a few microphone stands. Will had a little desk in the corner, where he was sitting.

Anyways, Leo, Conner and Travis stood up and made their way to the mini stage, and once there Leo started talking,

"Kay guys, so Conner, Travis and I have been working on this song for fun to show you guys. We hope you enjoy, and get some laughs in."

* * *

(Hanging – Sterling Knight)

( **Leo-Bold** All-underlined)

**How 'bout a little bit of soul, some integrity.**  
**I'm not talkin' about no fake kinda feeling**  
**But the girl in my dreams will be**  
For real without a doubt so

**I don't know who you are but ****find your**** way to me  
Uh, in no rush to see**

Baby, I'm hanging, hanging on for you  
(I'm hanging)

**That's where it is, go 'bout my business**

Hanging, hanging on for you  
And you'll be mine in future time  
It's true ooh ooh  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh

**How 'bout we wait a couple years till you do it right  
I gotta a little game left  
Soon I'mma hang up in a play and share this line**  
And you can do the same yes

**Cause this horizon soon will ****focus**** into view, yeah  
Uh, in no rush to see**

Baby, I'm hanging, hanging on for you  
(I'm hanging)

**That's where it is, go 'bout my business**

Hanging, hanging on for you  
And you'll be mine in future time  
It's true ooh ooh  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh

**There's no rush, we will touch  
And it will be a whole other level girl  
Just one kiss, yes this is  
The heaven that will conquer the devil's world  
Uh, in no rush to see**

Baby, I'm hanging, hanging on for you  
(I'm hanging)

**That's where it is, go 'bout my business**

Hanging, hanging on for you  
And you'll be mine in future time

Hanging, hanging on for you  
(I'm hanging) **That's where it is, go 'bout my business**

Hanging, hanging on for you  
**And you'll be mine in future time**  
It's true ooh ooh  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh

Hanging, hanging on for you  
(I'm hanging) That's where it is, go 'bout my business

Hanging, hanging on for you  
And you'll be mine in future time  
It's true

They had the whole entire song choreographed and everything. Leo stood in the front middle, while Conner and Travis stood at the sides behind him. They did a hilarious job! It involved them shaking there hips, posing in exotic poses and they kept swaying their arms from side to side. It was absolutely the best thing I've ever seen. We all started clapping.

Just as Leo, Travis and Conner were going to sit down, Chris and Percy made their way up to the center stage. We were all very confused as to what he was doing, that is, until he started talking,

"So guys, uhm. Travis and Percy have been helping me out, cuz I really wanted to sing a song on this first lesson and surprise Clarisse. So, this one's for you!" we all started clapping. Clarisse looked confused, but once she realized what was happening she smiled. Percy grabbed his guitar and the song started.

* * *

( 1,2,3,4 – Plain White T's)

(**Chris-Bold **All the others join in on chorus-underlined)

**1-2-1-2-3-4**

**Give me more loving than I've ever had  
Make it all better when I'm feeling sad  
Tell me that I'm special even when I know I'm not  
Make it feel good when it hurts so bad  
Barely get mad  
I'm so glad I found you  
I love being around you  
You make it easy  
**  
**It's as easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4  
There's only  
ONE thing** (one)  
**TWO do** (two)  
**THREE words** (three)  
**FOUR you...** (four)  
(I love you) **I love you**  
**There's only  
ONE way** (one)  
**TWO say** (two)  
**Those THREE words** (three)  
**And that's what I'll do****...** (four)  
(I love you) **I love you**

**Give me more loving from the very start  
Piece me back together when I fall apart  
Tell me things you never even tell your closest friends  
Make it feel good when it hurts so bad  
The best that I've had  
And I'm so glad I found you  
I love being around you  
You make it easy**

**It's as easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4  
There's only  
ONE thing** (one)  
**TWO do** (two)  
**THREE words** (three)  
**FOUR you**... (four)  
(I love you) **I love you  
There's only  
ONE way** (one)  
**TWO say** (two)  
**Those THREE words** (three)  
**And that's what I'll do...** (four)  
(I love you**)**** I love you**  
(I love you**)**** I love you  
**  
**You make it easy  
It's as easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4  
There's only  
ONE thing  
TWO do  
THREE words  
FOUR you...  
**(I love you) **I love you**  
**There's only  
ONE way  
TWO say  
Those THREE words  
And that's what I'll do...**  
(I love you**)**** I love you**  
(I love you) **I love you  
1-2-3-4  
I love you**  
(I love you) **I love you**

The rest of us started clapping as Chris walked over to Clarisse with a bouquet full of beautiful flowers. Clarisse was, to our surprise, actually smiling and acting like a girl. No, that sounds harsh, it's just that she was acting a lot more feminine when she received the flowers,

"Clarisse, I know we don't always say it to one another, but I love you. You are a very special girl who's been there for me at times when no one else has. You know exactly how to make my day, so I thought you deserved this."

He walked up to her and gave her a huge hug, and after a kiss, while the rest of us just clapped and awh'ed. Sometime during the clapping and stuff I felt Nico's hand reach for my hand. He interlaced our fingers. I looked down at our hands, then up at him and smiled.

"Well, I think that was a very productive first lesson for all you newbies. Next week, same day, same time, we're going to have another lesson, and we'd love to see you there! Have a good rest of the afternoon guys!" Will said as we all started walking for the door.

"Hey Thals." Nico began to ask.

"What's up?"

"Oh nothing, I was just wondering if you wanted to maybe go to Starbucks with me for brunch? I'll pay!" he said slyly.

"Oh really? I guess in that case I'll go." I said teasingly.

"Lady's first," he said as we walked out the doors of the classroom and out into the daylight. Once we left the classroom we walked up to our friends, hand in hand, smiling. Unfortunately the smiles on our faces were quickly diminished when we saw Beck and Silena arguing at each other about their date later on while the others were just kind of watching-

"I honestly don't care what you wear Silena, do what you want." He snapped angrily at her. I knew he hit a hard spot just now.

Silena is absolutely obsessed with makeup, shoes and clothes. It's not like she's one of those stupid, beautiful clueless girls, it's just she really cares about stuff like that, kind of like Aphrodite. When Beck said that, he immediately knew he hit a sore point, and immediately tried to take it back..

"Lena, I'm sorr-"

"Wow, Charlie. Thanks, you know, I only kept asking because I thought you cared about me. Whatever, I guess if you don't care, then we don't have to go on our date later. Oh, and you don't have to take me home, Annabeth will." She said bitterly as she and Annabeth turned around and made their way to where Annabeth's mom was waiting.

"Shit!" Beck said. He was running his hands through his short dark hair, groaning and occasionally kicking his tire. I could tell he was really upset with himself, and at first when he tried to take out his phone and call Silena Percy would go up to him and tell him not to. Instead, Percy walked Beck to the passenger seat of the car, while he got in the driver's seat. Everyone knew Percy could not yet drive, but he had his permit, as did most of us, so it didn't really matter, but don't let anyone know.

All of us others didn't really know what to do, and slowly people started getting picked up, until my mom showed up,

"Hey Jason, tell mom imma go get lunch and that I'll be home later."

"Yeah, sure thing. See you later Thals." Jason said back. Just then, Nico came up from behind me, wrapped his arms around me and whispered in my ear,

"You ready for an adventure?" I turned to face him, still wrapped in his arms.

"Were just going to Starbucks dingus." I said with a straight face.

"Yeah, but still, you never know what might happen" he winked. I just grabbed his hand and started walking to Starbucks smiling.

"So Thals, if I were a stripper, what do you think my name would be?" Nico asked super seriously.

"Uhm, I don't know. Probably something like kandi or moonshine." I said.

"I'll be moonshine, you be starla." He said.

"That sounds fantastic!" I said laughing. We went into the Starbucks, and when it was our turn to order and give our names, Nico very seriously said, 'Voldemort.'

We waited for a good 5 minutes for our orders to be filled, and once it was our turn, the barista said, "he-who-must-not-be-named". And Nico and I went up and got our drinks, keeping straight faces, although inside I was literally dying from not laughing. Once we left the building though, we started cracking up.

Just as we were discussing whether it'd be better to have feet for hands or hands for feet I received a text,

"Who's it from?" he asked.

"Ew, I'm sure you could guess." I said.

"Is it one Luke?" he asked.

"Yepp, here, you can look for yourself." I said, handing him my phone,

***New Text Message From: Luke Castellan***

**Hey Thals, so I'm really sorry for what happened at the concert ):**

I saw Nico's face quickly turn from enjoyment to anger. I looked down at my phone and saw that he just deleted the text. I swear it just looked like he was going to fully beat the crap out of Luke.

"Just ignore him Thals, you know all he's telling you is lies." He said.

"I know, I believe you." I said, as I leaned over and kissed him.

* * *

**Holy cheese-its guys! I'm so sorry for this super late chapter. I know I say it all the time, but I really am. I have been extremely busy with school, and friend drama, and babysitting, and Christmas coming up, and me constantly skyping my friend who lives freaking 2000 miles away, ;( Anyways, point being this:**

**I still have PLENTY of good ideas for the future of this story, and I don't want to stop writing, but I have had a shit-storm of stuff to do..believe me, I'd much rather be writing(: however, if you're bored and I haven't updated, I recommend youtube, especially these youtubers;**

**Danisnotonfire. AmazingPhil. MarcusButlerTV. Pointless Blog. Dicasp. Sam Pepper. Tyler Oakly. Jacksgap. The Super Amazin Project. (I could go on forever but I'm not going to).**

**Do you guys have any good youtube suggestions? Pm me or leave a response. Also, let me know how my stories going.**

**If you just want a friend to chat with, then message me(: I'd be more than happy to help you all with your problems and whatnot :D Love you guys**


	19. Chapter 19: Catch-ups

**Hey Guys! How were all of your Christmas's? Mine was hectic and crazy! Well, this is for you guys, as always. Think of it as my gift to all of you! :3 I love you all so much! Words cannot describe. I want to thank every single one of you who have read and reviewed to my story. When I started I didn't believe all these people would actually like what I was writing. Thank you so much ^-^**

**Now…without further ado…..CHAPTER 19(I think…..)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story…..except for the plot :P**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Catch-ups.**

**Jason's POV:**

Woah, hey guys, It's Jason here. Kay, just thought I'd make sure you know that before the chapter starts. I mean, it would be a little weird if someone were to think that this was Percy's POV. Anyways, here we go..

I just got home from an exhausting day, and it's only 5:00 pm right now. I bet you're wondering what I did all day that was so exhausting, well, the answer is shopping. It was an absolute terror going through all of the stores trying to find specific items whilst you're dying of hunger. I don't know how girls can put with shopping for hours on end without their feet exploding.

Anyways, we went to a few furniture stores to buy some things for our new house. And by a some, I mean a crapload of stuff. We'd pass by a lamp that we definitely didn't need, and yet my mom decided it was absolutely necessary to buy, and so she'd spend five minutes examining it. Half the time afterwards she wouldn't even buy it. Complete waste of time.

I was now sitting on my bed, listening to music, checking up on Facebook. I decided to log onto Skype, and saw that Piper McLean was on. Without really thinking, I decided to start messaging her. I guess it was just one of those spur-of-the-moment things that hopefully you don't regret doing later on. I'm glad I did message her though, because we were having a pretty good conversation. It's still pretty hard to believe that we only met a few days ago.

We had been messaging for a good 20 minutes, and I kinda wanted to video call her, but I was unsure. I mean, what if she's busy and can't? Or what if she doesn't want to talk to me? What if she has to go right now, and won't be able to video? But, I mean, I should try. What if she actually does want to video chat? Maybe she's just waiting for me to call.

So I decided to suck up some balls call her. After a good 5 minutes of me debating with myself. And I was really glad I did. She told me that she had been patiently waiting for me to call, and that if I didn't call, she was gunna call me herself. We started talking about a bunch of random stuff. She told me about her day, and in return I told her about mine. We just went back and forth for a while till I thought of a great idea,

"Hey, Piper, I'm going to be painting my bedroom tomorrow, would you like to join me?"

"Haha, yeah, I'd love to! Lemme go ask my mom." She replied. She went off camera for a minute, but came back happily,

"She said I could! What time do you want me to head over there?" she asked.

"Oh, I don't know. How about 12 o'clock? And don't forget to wear junk clothes!"

"Sounds good! Hey, I think I'm gunna go to bed, but I'll see you tomorrow!" she said smiling.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow! Goodnight Piper." I said smiling as she ended the call.

I decided it would be best if I went to bed too, and as I was getting ready for bed, I noticed that I couldn't help but smile. I was so excited, I just wanted to go to sleep so that I could wake up the next morning and

hang out with Piper.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

I had set my alarm for 8 o' clock in the morning, that way once I woke up I would have plenty of time to wake, eat, and get ready before Piper came over. I don't even know why I've been stressing myself so much over this. I mean, she said yes, so obviously she would like to hang out with me, but what if she's just doing it to be nice? What if she doesn't even like me and she just feels bad for me or something?

What do I even think is going to happen? It's not like it's even a date, so why should I worry so much? Maybe I should just cancel, it'd make things a whole heck of a lot easier. I wouldn't have to worry about how I look, or what I say or anything. Ughhh. Now I'm worrying about how I look, great! I'm turning into a girl.

After I showered I went back into my bedroom and picked out some clothes to wear. I ended up deciding on a gray trashy shirt with a pair of jeans that were ripped and faded. I know I've been freaking out for my hangout with Piper, but I mean, I didn't want to wear super nice clothes, because after all, we were painting.

I went downstairs to go eat breakfast and to my surprise, Thalia was up. She was still in her pajamas, on the couch eating cereal.

"Why are you up so early sis?" I asked.

"Because I want to, why are you awake, AND dressed." She retorted back.

"Because I'm going to be painting my room today." I said as I was pouring my bowl of cereal.

"Fair enough." She nodded.

"Yeah, Pipers gunna be coming over at around 12 to help me." I said as simply as possible. I didn't want Thals to explode so I tried to slide it by.

"WHAT! You and Piper, hey? You go brother!" she said as she winked at me.

"What? No! Besides, you have been getting along with Nico pretty well." I said winking.

"Ew sicko! Besides, we're going out, so it doesn't matter!" Thals said.

"Yeah but still!" I said.

"Sicko," just after she said that, the doorbell rang," Why don't you go answer the door for your lover." She said as she winked.

"Whatever, we're totally not done with this argument!" I said as I walked to the door.

I walked up to the door to open it, and standing there was the lovely Miss Piper McLean. She was wearing a junky cut-up white shirt and a pair of trashy soccer shorts. Despite the fact that she was wearing terrible clothes, she still looked fabulous.

"Hey there!" I said, opening the door to usher her in.

"Hey Jason! How are you?" she asked me.

"I'm fantastic! How are you? Do you want something to drink?" I asked.

"No I'm fine. We've barely even walked into your house!" she started laughing as we walked into the living room.

"Hey Piper!" Thalia screamed from her couch. She was still in her pajamas and watching Spongebob.

"Hey Thals! How are you? Enjoying Spongebob?" Piper asked.

"Yepp! Best show…..EVER!" she said and they both started laughing.

"Come on Pipes, let's go upstairs and I'll show you what we have to paint."

"Fine, whatever you say Mr. Boss." She said back to me, I started laughing.

"What? Did you think we'd watching TV the whole time?"

"Well, yeah." She said seriously. A few moments later though she started to laugh.

We made our way upstairs, and I showed her my room and what needed to painted. I was changing my walls from a light pink, (I know, such a manly color) to a cool gray color. We had laid out paid protector sheets and put tape around the window frames, that way we wouldn't accidentally paint the window.

"You should turn the radio on!" Piper cheered.

"Haha, okay. But it better not distract you too much!" I said, winking. She blushed a little.

"I won't!" she replied giggling.

We both picked up our brushes and started painting away as we danced to numerous songs such as Katy Perry, Nikki Minaj and One Direction. I'm pretty sure that we were definitely painting these walls horribly, but oh well! At least we were having fun.

There was one point when I was really getting into my painting job and I totally forgot about Piper. It wasn't until she was right next to me when I turned my head and she brushed the paint right onto my cheek. Immediately after she turned and ran away, but I quickly reached her and got her whole arm.

In return she dipped the brush back into the paint and splatted me. From my face all the way down to my pants. I just stood in shock as she was nearly collapsing on the floor. Just then, I got an amazing idea. I slowly crept up on her and at the last moment, I went in for a bear hug. She had no way of escaping, so she too was covered in paint.

I just stood there for a minute, hugging her, her hugging me back, even though we were covered in paint, it was amazing. Just then, Count on Me by Bruno Mars came on. I released our hug and extended my arm for her to hold,

"Will you, milady, have this dance with me?" I asked.

"Why yes, I would love to, kind sir." She said, and we started slow dancing and singing the song. There was one point when we got really close to kissing, we were both leaning in, but the song ended, and I turned back into my awkward little self.

I released her and we both started laughing, smiling and she blushed, looking away. I was suddenly very frustrated at myself. I just had the chance to kiss her, and yet I didn't. I'm sure she was probably expecting me to kiss her, and yet there I was doing the exact opposite. I'm such a loser. I know.

"I'm hungry." She said, saving myself from even further embarrassment.

"How about," I paused, "we order pizza?!" I finished with excitement.

"Haha, sounds like a fabulous idea!" she exclaimed.

We called the pizza place and ordered our pizza to be delivered. The pizza would be delivered in about 15 minutes, so we had a bunch of time to just talk.

"So, I don't want to seem super intruding or anything, but what really happened with Reyna? I know, It's not really my place to do so, but I'm just curious, sorry." She said.

"No, there's nothing to be sorry about. Reyna and I well, we met last year at a tutoring place, and we became really close, and I guess things just took off from there. We went on a few dates, but we didn't go to the same school. When I found out I was moving into the district, I decided to go to her house to tell her about it, but I found her making out with another guy. After that I just ended it with her, and well, that's that." I didn't plan on me just exploding with my story.

"Oh, I see. " she said simply.

"Yeah, so, how about you? Any terrible past relationships?" I asked.

"Yeah, actually I have. But it was awhile ago. Please don't tell the others this," she paused and I reassuringly nodded, "Well, my dad is a famous actor, Tristan McLean, and not very many people know about us being related. Anyways, there was this one guy that I got to become really good friends with, so I thought that I could trust him, but it turns out after he found out, the only thing he was interested in was getting 'fame' out of me and my dad. The sucky thing though, was that I really fell for him, and he didn't really fall for me." She said, drawing out a huge breath.

"Wow Pipes, I'm sorry. But, why did you trust me with this information? I mean, I'm never gunna share this with anyone, but still, we barely know each other." I exclaimed.

"I don't know, I just feel like I can trust you. Like somehow, some way, we've known each other before. Call me crazy, but I just feel like there's something between us." She said, blushing.

"No, you're not crazy for thinking that. And you made a good choice to trust me. I promise your secret, and any others you'd like to share, is safe with me." I reassured her.

"Thanks Jason. And you know, you can tell me anything too. I'll be there for you." And she went up and hugged me. Just as we started to lean in more for a kiss, the blasted doorbell rang. I was so angry!

"Well, we better go get the door," she said as she winked and got up off the floor. I just followed her out of my bedroom and to the door, smiling.

* * *

**Percy's POV:**

Hey, it's Percy here.

So today I was spending the day with Beck. It's been two days since Silena and him had their argument, and these days in between have probably been his worst. He barely wants to do anything, only constantly try to call or text her. He's tried Facebook, Skype, texting, calling, oovoo, everything, but she still won't answer a thing.

I feel bad for the guy, I keep trying to tell him to just let it go for awhile and let her have her space, but he doesn't seem to understand. I can tell that he wants nothing more than for her to simply answer him.

"Hey, do you think if I try calling Lena again she'll answer?" Beck asked me. I knew the answer was no, but I hated seeing him disappointed.

"I don't know man. Why don't I call Annabeth and see if she can help us figure it out," I said, comforting him.

"Okay," he replied.

So I decided to call Wise Girl. I'm sure that she knew quite a bit of what Silena was thinking, seeing as how she was the one who took Silena home. I just hope she'll be willing to share information with us.

* * *

**Phone Call [A-Anabeth P-Percy B-Beckendorf]**

**A: Hello?**

**P: Hey Wise Girl!**

Just hearing her voice made me smile. I mean, I know I should be serious, because this is for Beck, but I still couldn't help but smile a little.

**A: Oh hey Seaweed Brain!**

**P: What are you up to? **(I said this playfully)

**A: Ohhh nothing. And what are you doing?**

**P: I'm hanging out with a friend. **

**A: Really? Do I know this person? **

**P:Why yes, you do.**

**A:Well, who is it?**

**P:It's Beck. I've been trying to cheer him up.**

**A:Oh, tell him I say hi.**

**P:Kay. But, the real reason I called was because he's been freaking out since Silena left, and, well, here, let him talk to you himself.**

**B: Annabeth, you gotta help me. I've been dying every second I'm not talking to her. What do I have to do to get her back? I'll do anything!**

**A: I know Beck, I'm sorry. All I know is that you really got to her and right now, I just think she needs some time to herself. I'd just wait awhile, maybe a few days, then do something meaningful or memorable to show how much you care. **

**B: Okay.**

**A: And Beck, don't worry. She is just as upset as you are. She really misses you too, and it's talking all she is not to talk to you right now. I know it sucks right now, but give it time, and I'm sure it will go back to normal.**

**B:Okay, thanks Annabeth.**

**A:Anytime Beck, oh, and if you ever need anything, you can always come to me, or Percy, and we'll listen.**

**B:Thanks Annabeth, it means a lot to me. **

**A:Okay Beck, I'm going to hang up now, but I hope everything works out. I'll have Percy keep me informed, and I'll let you know if I find out anything about her.**

**B: Okay, Bye Annabeth.**

**[End Call]**

* * *

Beck handed the phone back to me and now he looked a little more comforted, but not by much. I really wanted to get him to do something to get his mind off Silena and this whole situation, so I turned on my xbox and plugged in Black Ops.

We started playing for awhile, and he started looking a little better, which was good. As we were playing, however, I got a text from Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

**Text From: Rachel Elizabeth Dare :] *Yo Percy! So, you wanna hang out and catch up tomorrow? :D***

"Hey Percy, you ready for another round?" Beck asked.

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry, I'm just planning a hangout with my friend Rachel." I replied.

"Ooohhh, Rachel hey?" he asked.

"No! Not like that!" I shot back.

"You still like Annabeth?" he asked me.

"Yeah, of course. That's why I don't like Rachel….come on Beck you should know this." I said jokingly.

"Yeah, yeah, you're right." He said,laughing. I decided to text her back

**Text To: Rachel Elizabeth Dare :] *Yeah, sure! Tomorrow sounds fun! :)***

"I just don't know how to ask her out. I've been thinking so hard, but after what Nico did for Thalia, it's gunna be hard topping that." I said.

"Yeah, I know. Stupid Nico." Beck said laughing.

**Text From: Rachel Elizabeth Dare :] *How does Starbucks tomorrow at 11 sound? ;)***

"I just hope that nothing goes wrong between Annabeth and I before I even ask her out. I want it to be nice and peaceful." I said.

"Oh, but you and I both know it's not that easy!" Beck said.

**Text To: Rachel Elizabeth Dare :] *Sounds good! See you there! :)***

**THE NEXT DAY :D**

I woke up at around 8 o'clock in the morning with the bright sun shining through my window. I was about to fall back asleep, but I remembered about my outing with Rachel, so I forced myself to wake up. It was definitely a challenge, but I managed to do it.

I went into the bathroom and decided to take a shower to clean up and wake myself up. After I got out I dried my hair and brushed my teeth and went back into my bedroom to pick out what I was going to wear. I ended up picking a dark greenish shirt with a pair of semi-skinny jeans. I tried combing my hair, but it just wouldn't work. It was impossible to keep it down, so after five minutes of patting it, I gave up and went downstairs.

I decided not to eat a lot because I was going to eat at Starbucks. So after drinking a cup full of orange juice, I grabbed my phone, texted Rachel and told her I was on my way. I really couldn't wait for an amazing day full of catching up with Rachel. It had been a good 4 years since we've seen each other. At the end of 6th grade she moved away out of state.

I arrived at Starbucks a few minutes early, and Rachel wasn't there, so I decided to go in and find a good spot to sit. Surprisingly, it wasn't that busy. I was able to quickly find a nice spot right next to the window. I sat down, and ended up waiting about 5 minutes until she arrived.

Rachel Elizabeth Dare is a spunky red-haired girl who is definitely very unique. She was wearing a slightly oversized blue t-shirt and a pair of severely ripped up jeans that had paint splats and marks all over them. She has a freckled face and green eyes. In her hair was a blue headband.

She walked into Starbucks, momentarily looking around, searching the room, until she saw me,

"Oh my gosh, PERCY!" she said excitedly as she made her way over to me.

"Hey Rachel!" I said as she approached me. She reached me and gave me a tremendous hug and I willingly hugged her back. It was so great seeing her again.

"How are you Percy?!" she asked, still in my embrace.

"I'm doing great!" I said pulling apart, "And how are you?"

"I'm fantastic! Come on, let's go get drinks then we can sit down and catch up on life!" she said happily as we made our way over to the line.

Let me tell you a bit about Rachel. See, she is an only child, and unfortunately, her parents aren't around the house much. They are both highly acclaimed businesspeople who mostly only care about their jobs. Because of that, Rachel has had to make do with playing and entertaining herself. She loves doing community service and projects to help save the environment. She can be a little weird sometimes, but overall, she's a great person to be friends with.

"So Percy, what have you been up to?" she asked me as we sat down.

"Nothing much. Well, actually, in like a week I'm going to be trying out for water polo. I hope I can get on varsity even though it's gunna be my first year doing it." I said.

"Were you not on it last year?" she asked.

"Nope, but I did join swim, but my coach said that I should try out for water polo as well. So, what about you? Been up to anything lately?" I asked.

"Yeah, actually I've gotten to be really good at painting. I'm taking a lot of advanced art classes, and hopefully I can get some kind of scholarship in the future for it." She said.

"Haha, remember that time that we used the wall paint in your dad's garage and painted the whole driveway with it?" I started laughing.

"Oh my gosh! I totally remember that. Then we ran away, hoping he wouldn't know it was us, but he did. So we got in trouble." She laughed.

"Yeah, we were such pathetic children." I recounted.

"Yeah, that's for sure! Remember when we took my dad's golf cart and started riding around the neighborhood?" she asked.

"Yeah! Weren't we in like, 4th grade?" I asked.

"Yeah, some neighbors ended up calling the cops and they took us back to the house," She said laughing, "You know Percy, I've really missed hanging out with you."

Was it just me, or did it seem like Rachel kept trying to scoot in closer. She kept looking at me directly in the eyes. I mean, don't get me wrong, Rachel is a fabulous girl, but I just don't like her like that.

"I know. Maybe I could get the others to let you hang out in our group." I said, trying to change the subject.

"That sounds good," she said, putting her hand on the table close to mine.

"Yeah, they probably will. Annabeth is really nice, she wouldn't say no. You know, I've only kinda known her all through elementary and junior high, I had no idea she even lived in my neighborhood. It wasn't until last year that I really got to know her." I honestly had no idea that I was rambling about Annabeth.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Yeah. She has definitely been one of the best things to happen to me in awhile." I said.

"So, I'm guessing that you like her?" she asked again, this time drawing away her hand.

"Well, uhm-yeah," I confessed, "but," I began.

"Before you ask how, I'll just say cuz when you talk about her I see your face light up. Annabeth is one lucky girl," She winked and I smiled, "So, have you asked her out yet?"

"No." I said simply.

"Well, why not!" she said hitting my shoulder.

"Because when I ask her I want it to be special." I replied.

"Well, I'm glad that I'm here. I'm pro at this stuff, I'll help you out!" she said excitedly.

"Really? Okay, but you can't let anyone else know." I said seriously.

"And why would I do that silly goose! I'd go over to your house and help you today, but I have painting lessons in an hour."

"Oh, that's okay. You wanna come over tomorrow? I want to ask her out as soon as possible!" I said.

"Yeah, sounds good!" Rachel said as we threw away our cups and made our way to the door.

As soon as I got home, I went on Facebook;

**Percy Jackson: Had the best day ever! Loved catching up with the bestie ^-^ love you! :) –with Rachel Elizabeth Dare.**

Tomorrow was going to be an even better day!

* * *

**Hey guys, so yeah, I know, I suck at updating…..sorry ;c**

**Read and Review please :) thanks cupcakes ;)**

**Quick shoutout to Gabbriel-a…..one of my bestest friends ever ;D **


	20. Chapter 20: Bestfriends?

**Hey Guys! Laptop broke :c so I've been using my sisters laptop D: hopefully soon I get a new one :{D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything..it's all Uncle Rick…**

**ENJOY PARTY PEOPLE ^-^ have a cookie ( : : ) :D**

* * *

**Chapter 20: Bestfriends?**

**Annabeth's POV:**

Well, I woke up, and I had absolutely no idea what day it was. All I knew was that I fell asleep extremely late last night because I stayed up watching movies all night. Don't judge me, when it's summer, what else are you supposed to do?

Anyways, I looked over at my clock; 1:30p.m…_DANG! _I thought to myself. Usually I only woke up this late when I felt like shit or it was New Years. And this happened to be neither of them. I realized that I was really messing up my sleep schedule, but oh well, who cares?

I sat up in my bed, tempted to fall asleep again, but I forced myself to stay up. I grabbed my laptop, flicked it on and logged in. The most logical thing to do now was check Facebook, and that's exactly what I did. I was just scrolling down through the newsfeed, when I saw a status update from Percy. It read;

**Percy Jackson: Had the best day ever! Loved catching up with the bestie ^-^ love you! :) –with Rachel Elizabeth Dare.**

**Rachel Elizabeth Dare likes this.**

**Rachel Elizabeth Dare: Loved catching up with you! (: can't wait for tomorrow :3**

Now for some reason, I was irked. I forced myself to calm down, and not think about it. Curious, I clicked on Rachel's name to view her profile. I scrolled down on her page, and realized that about 2 hours ago she had posted a picture of her and Percy outside of his house, in a half hug while she held up the camera to take the picture. Her comment on the picture was;

**Rachel Elizabeth Dare: Hanging with mi bestie for 2 days in a row! That's what I call lucky! ;D**

**Percy Jackson and 2 others like this.**

**Percy Jackson: Whoop whoop, it's a party! :) **

**Rachel Elizabeth Dare: Fosho ;)**

UGHH! I wanted to scream. I quit off Facebook, shut my laptop, turned into my pillow, and let out a silent scream. Who did she think she was? Just randomly coming into Percy's life and starting a flirt marathon with him. And Percy wasn't doing anything to stop it. Maybe he didn't even realize it.

I mean, I'm happy that he's reunited with his old best friend and all, but I just feel like Rachel is getting way too close to Percy, too quickly. They may have been best friends a long time ago, but now I considered Percy and I to be best friends. Just as I was finally getting somewhere with him, Rachel shows up out of nowhere, crashing the party.

Next thing I know, she'll be snatching him away from me. I couldn't let that happen. I just couldn't. He means too much to me. And plus, Percy would pick me, wouldn't he? I had hoped so. Now though, I wasn't so sure. He seemed to be having more fun with Rachel than he did with me.

I was suddenly a little jealous that Rachel had been able to come in and become close amazing friends with Percy. They were probably off in Percy's room sharing all their little secrets to each other, while I just lay here, at 1:30 in the afternoon, like a walrus.

Then a thought occurred to me; Why should I care? If it's taken him this long to admit his feelings and "ask me out" then obviously he doesn't like me. If he really cared, he'd have asked me out by now, instead of getting all close with Rachel.

I screamed into my pillow again, trying to channel out all my anger. After a few minutes I sat up again, knowing that I looked like crap. I decided to pick up my phone and call Thalia, one of the only ones I really wanted to talk to about this;

* * *

**Phone Call**

**Thalia: Hey chica! **

**Annabeth: Hey Thals, do you think you could come over?**

**Thalia: What's up?**

**Annabeth: Just ask if you can come over, please.**

**Thalia: UGH, fine. It better be good though.**

**Annabeth: It will be. **

**Thalia: Bye whore.**

**Annabeth: Bye, oh, and try and be quick.**

**End Call**

* * *

After the call, I suddenly realized that I really looked like crap, so I decided to take a quick 5 minute shower. When I got out I put my wet hair in a ponytail and put a tank top and sweats on. It was just Thalia, so I didn't really bother trying to make myself look acceptable. I just wore clothes because it was what normal people did.

I heard Thalia knock on the door, well, actually pound, so I ran down the stairs to let her in, but to my surprise, she was already standing inside the house,

"How did you?" I began.

"Food. You got popcorn?" she asked, walking into my house.

"Yeah, but..how?" I asked again, still majorly confused.

"It's called your door was unlocked, genius" she smirked.

We went into the kitchen, and I made her popcorn, while she poured each of us a cup of lemonade, and we both made our way upstairs into my room. I decided to let her eat a few handfuls of popcorn before I even began to talk to her.

"So, what's up? Why'd you call me over?" she asked. I sighed,

"Well, it's Percy," I began, realizing her smiling at me, "well, Rachel, his old best friend, recently moved back into the neighborhood. I don't have a problem with that, it's just she and him have been getting awfully close, and I just can't help but thinking what if he doesn't like me?"

"Annabeth. Percy definitely still likes you. He's crazy about you." She said.

"Then why hasn't he asked me on a date? Or better yet asked me out?" I retorted.

"I don't know, maybe he's waiting for the right moment."

"Are you sure? Because look at these posts from Percy and Rachel," I showed them to her, "they look like they're having fun, don't they?"

"Yeah, so? Let him have fun with her. They haven't seen each other in years. I'm sure Percy has no feelings for her." Thals said reassuringly. I just let out an angry, "Grr" sound.

"Well, in other news I'm like, 95 percent sure that Jason likes Piper, and vice versa." She said, trying to change the subject.

"What? How do you know?" I asked. I was still majorly concerned about Percy, but I decided to just try and distract myself.

"Get this, yesterday, Jason invited Piper over to help him paint his room. I heard them laughing constantly and talking about this that and the other. When they came downstairs for the pizza, both of their faces were bright red.

"Oh my, they definitely like each other. At least someone can find love." I muttered.

"Oh hush up you."

"So, how are you and Nics?" I asked, winking. Again, forcing myself to change the subject.

"We're good! I've been having the best time ever with him. The best thing is, he's not a bad texter at all! We have amazing conversations, sometimes lasting till super late at night."

"I'm so glad you two are happy! I knew you two were perfect for each other!" I said genuinely.

"Yeah, and get this, we were on a date, and Luke had the balls to try texting me. I showed Nico, and he just deleted the text, and told me to forget it." She said.

"Wow, what an idiot. That jerk just needs to piss off." I said, suddenly very angry.

"Yeah, I know right? He's tried texting me three times, trying to 'apologize'." She said while making air quotes.

"Will he ever get it? He just needs to leave you alone and go creep somewhere else." I was frustrated now.

"I was thinking if he doesn't leave me alone in the next few days, I'm going to have to do something to make him pay." She said, it seemed as though she already knew what she was going to do.

"I'm scared. I hope that it doesn't come down to that." I said, with genuine fear. Whatever Thalia was planning, it surely couldn't be good.

"No one wants does," she said and I nodded.

"Well, what about Beck and Silena?" she asked.

"A couple of days ago I talked to him over the phone. I told him to give her some space and time. But he seemed really bad, and Percy said he wasn't doing so hot. I hope they can resolve their problems soon."

"Yeah, I feel really bad for Beck. I hope that doesn't happen to Nico and I." she said.

"You and I both." I said and we started laughing.

"But I think he has a plan for getting her back." I said.

"That's good!" Thalia said, "So wait, it's cool if I spend the night, right?" she asked suddenly.

"Yeah, sure, but we have music tomorrow." I said.

"Yeah, so?" she said.

"Fine, whatever. I don't care. Something tells me though that you would spend the night anyways." I said.

"Yeah, you're right. Now, how about we go get more food?" she asked, already making her way to the kitchen. Even without trying to, she really could make my mood a lot better. I hoped this would alleviate some stress.

* * *

**The Next Day :D**

**Percy's POV:**

I waited in my living room for Rachel to arrive. I volunteered to take her to music today, because she really wanted to meet all of the others in my group. She also really wanted to meet Annabeth. She came over to my house yesterday to help me plan out how I was going to ask her out, and we came up with a really good idea.

The whole afternoon we were working on fixing any bugs in our plan, and we have it perfectly planned out. The only thing now though is finding the perfect place to do it. That's why we were hoping Rachel would become friends with Annabeth, so that she could find out more information, and maybe make plans with her. That way, we will have a little insight into Annabeth's side.

Anyways, I never really realized how much I missed Rachel until she came back. I mean, yesterday we did work on perfecting my plan, but we also had a crap-load of fun as well. She and I went outside, and once she got close to the pool, I pushed her in. Now, before you guys freak out, no, she didn't have any electronics on her.

Anyways, I proceeded to take off running into the front yard. After a good 5 minutes of nothing happening, I decided to go see what was happening, which was a huge mistake. As soon as I opened the back gate, I was greeted with a lovely hose spraying water at me. We were both soaking wet, so we called Nico down so he could get us towels.

"You guys are so stupid," she said, while carrying the towels out.

"Yeah, we know, but you're the bigger stupid head!" Rachel said. And before he could think about it, we sprayed him with the hose as well.

He ran around to the front and grabbed the other hose, coming back around and hitting us back. After our little fight, we all just jumped in our pool. It really was a fun day…..

There was a knock on the door which brought me out of my thought. I got up and answered the door, it was Rachel.

"Well hello there Percy." She said.

"Hola amiga!" I said in return, "HEY NICO, GET YOUR BOOTY DOW HERE. IT'S TIME FOR MUSIC!" I said as I grabbed my guitar and walked out the door.

"Commmming!" he said rushing out. It took him so long because he still wanted to look nice for Thalia. That kid was like a lovesick puppy; it was both gross and adorable at the same time. Go figure.

"I can't wait to meet everyone!" Rachel said excitedly as we were on our way, just then, I got a call from Beck. I was supposed to help him with his excellent plan for getting Silena back.

* * *

**[Phone Call]**

**B: Hey dude! Just making sure you have the guitar.**

**P: Yeah man, I got it. Been practicing?**

**B: I haven't stopped! I've been so nervous. **

**P: Beck you'll do fine! Did you get your plan cleared with Will?**

**B: Yeah, in fact, I'm already here. Got here early, I just wanted to call, and see if you were on your way. I wanna walk you through the plan one more time.**

**P: haha, okay. I'm on my way. Be there soon.**

**B: okay, bye Perce!**

**[End Call]**

* * *

I really hoped Silena would accept Beck's apology. He'd been trying so hard to get her back, I'd never seen him more determined than he was now.

"Was that Beck?" Nico asked. I'd told him Beck's plan, because, well, it's Nico.

"Yeah, he was just making sure I had my guitar." I replied.

"Why? What's he gunna do?" Rachel asked.

"Well, Beck and Silena got in an argument last week, and ever since Beck's been trying to get her back, without much success. But he's come up with a really nice plan to hopefully get her back." Nico explained before I had the chance too

"Yeah, and I've volunteered to help him out." I said.

"Oh, that's really nice of you." Rachel said. We were pulling into the parking lot of the Community Center, where the class was. We got out and walked in and went to the music room.

The others probably wouldn't be arriving for about 10 more minutes, which gave Beck plenty of time to show us his plan, which he and I had been over several times. I could tell he really didn't want to screw this up. And I didn't blame him.

* * *

**Beck's POV:**

So, now it was time to get back Silena. For the past couple of days, I've worked with Percy to develop an amazing plan to win Silena back. It really was flawless, and I was just hoping that I'd given her enough time to herself. Every minute felt like a day, so I really had no idea how much, 'enough' time was. For me, enough time was the very minute after I hurt her, but I knew that wasn't possible. I needed to give her was she wanted.

I felt like crap. I don't know how else to describe it. I know were only in high school and whatnot, but she really did feel like my other half. Not talking to her felt like half of my body was ripped apart. I was absolutely, without a doubt, incomplete. Call me whipped or whatever, it's not like give a damn. The truth is I love her, a lot.

Which is why I couldn't believe what I did to her. I felt so bad after what I did. If I cared about her so much, then why did I snap at her? She didn't have any intentions of being annoying or anything, it was just Silena being Silena. I also ruined our date. She was really excited to show me what she was going to wear, and I shot her down without thinking. I hated myself for it.

I really hope she accepts my apology, because I don't know what I would do if she doesn't. I vowed never to do this again to her. It was one of the worst mistakes I've ever made, and I really wanted her to know that.

When Percy, Nico and Rachel arrived, I walked them through my plan before the others arrived. Percy and Nico both volunteered to help. Percy would add guitar to the background, and back my singing up while Nico played the drums. We had originally planned it to be just Percy and I, but Nico was a great addition.

Slowly the others started arriving. I wasn't really paying attention to them entering and saying hi. I saw Thalia go up and hug Nico, and when Annabeth came in, I saw her look over at Percy and Rachel quickly, but she found me, came up and gave me a big hug. I hugged her back for a good minute. She was very comforting, but in a sisterly way. That's what I really liked about her. She was fierce, but she knows when to take it down a notch and be gentle.

"Hey, you okay Beck?" she said as we were hugging, so the others wouldn't hear.

"I think you know the answer to that." I said groggily.

"Listen, you'll do fine on your performance. I know you will. If you need support, look up at me and I'll help you out. "She said assuringly.

"Okay." I said back, just listening to her advice.

"Put a brave face on. I know you can get through this." She said, releasing our hug and patting my shoulder, before going off and talking to a few other people.

Then she walked in. Her beautiful gorgeous hair was wavy and her makeup was just perfectly adding to her already wonderful face. She was wearing a really cute summer dress, it was dark blue and had a small tan belt. She was wearing shoes that were the same tan color. She looked stunningly perfect.

**[If you'd like to see it, I created it on here /set?id=69450067] Just add www.**

When she walked in, she looked around and scanned faces. I saw her turn to look at me, and once I saw her do that, I turned away. She knew I was staring at her, and now I could tell she was looking at me.

"Okay guys, come on, let's all sit down now," Will said. He started talking about reading music, and what to look for, but I wasn't really paying attention. All I could focus on was how nervous I was. I kept looking up at the clock, because Will and I had planned when the right time was. I saw it was time for me to go, so I raised my hand,

"Yes Beck?" Will asked.

"Uhm, may I go to the restroom?" I asked.

"Yeah, sure." He said, continuing his lesson. I got up and left the class room.

This was the first part of my plan. I went into the empty classroom next door, and changed into my suit. I put on my tie and grabbed the flowers that I had bought from the store beforehand. I thought of what Annabeth had told me, trying to calm myself down. Once I felt ready, I walked back to the door of the classroom, and I saw Will look over,

"Now class, right now, we have a special guest." That was my cue to walk in. I rubbed my sweaty hands on my suit, grabbed the handle, and walked in. All my friends looked at me in surprise, I looked up at Annabeth, and she was smiling, which was reassuring. Silena looked confused. Rachel, Nico and Percy also gave reassuring looks and Percy and Nico both stood up and went in their respective places.

I walked forward and gave Silena the flowers. She took them, and just as I had gotten into my position, the song started. Here we go.

* * *

**Just the Way You Are- Bruno Mars**

**Beck- Bold**

**Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shinin'  
Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her tryin'  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday**

**Yeah, I know, I know when I compliment her, she won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so sad to think that she don't see what I see  
But every time she asks me do I look okay?  
I say**

**When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are**

**And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
'Cause girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are**

**Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday**

**Oh, you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect's what you're searching for, then just stay the same  
So don't even bother asking if you look okay  
You know I'll say**

**When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are**

**And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
'Cause girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are**

**The way you are  
The way you are  
Girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are**

**When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are**

**And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
'Cause girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are, yeah**

* * *

The whole time all I could think of was her. I never stopped looking at her, I didn't even need to look over at Annabeth. Just seeing Silena smile made my life.

The others started clapping, and Silena had tears in her eyes,

"Silena, you are absolutely the most gorgeous girl I have ever met, inside and out. I would never ask for you to be different because I love everything about you, as is. What I said last week, was bullshit. I really care about you Silena, you're gorgeous no matter what. The past week I've felt like crap because I haven't been able to talk to you. I have not once stopped thinking about you. You're the last thing I think of before I go to bed, and the first thing I think of when I wake up. I am really, truly, deeply sorry for what I said, it's definitely one of my biggest mistakes. I love you so much, and I never ever meant to harm you, and never will again. Cuz girl you're amazing, just the way you are."" I sang the last part.

She had a bunch of tears in her eyes as she got up and went to me, giving me the biggest, most amazing hug, ever.

"Awh Charlie." She said, wiping tears from her face. I handed her a tissue and put my fingers under her chin.

"Listen baby," I said, quiet so only she could hear me, "you are the best in the world, don't let anyone tell you otherwise." And with that, I kissed her. I don't even remember anything else. I was complete.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV:**

I couldn't get over how cute Beck and Silena were. What he did was so sweet, and Silena really has been the luckiest girl in the world today. Me on the other hand, not so much.

The whole lesson all I was really thinking about was Percy. For the past few days, he's all I could think about. I was hoping I'd get to hang out with him more today, because he'd been hanging out with Rachel an awful lot, but no. He ended up bringing her. She was practically glued to his side the whole entire lesson.

When Percy introduced me to her, it went something like this;

"Hey Wise Girl," he said, "this is Rachel. Rachel, this is Annabeth."

"Hi there!" Rachel said, unusually perky.

"Why, hello." I said, in my most strained yet civilized voice. I knew Percy would see right through me, but I hoped Rachel wouldn't.

"Yeah, so have you heard about Beck's plan," she said. How did she know? She definitely didn't deserve an insight to this. She didn't even know him, or what was happening. Percy's probably just told her every single freaking secret he has.

"Yeah, it's amazing. I feel bad for the guy." I said. I really just wanted to tell her to leave, but held it in.

I was shook out of my deep thought when I head Grover say,

"Hey guys, let's all go get lunch!"

So we started walking down the street to go get lunch, and guess who stayed with us….yep, Rachel.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed! As always, please read and review (: After all, the only reason why I do this is for you ;D**

**Anyways…quick question; did you guys like the link thingy I added? Because if so, I can always add more of those, so you can get a more detailed idea of what's happening.**

**Also, my bestie and I(Nikki) have made some videos on youtube..it'd be cool if you checked em out..here's the link: /user/addictiveblogger**

**THANKS GUYS! (: READ AND REVIEW PLEASE ;)**


	21. Chapter 21: The Farmer's Market

**HEY YALL! so, I was gunna postpone Percabeth even further, but you guys seemed to be dying for Percabeth, so I thought, what the hay! Why not just get this over with…**

**Without further random authors note crap that nobody really reads. . . .I present…PERCABETH**

**Hope you enjoy! ^-^ **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or anything else in this story…..**

* * *

**Chapter 21: The Farmer's Market.**

**Annabeth's POV:**

It was a Thursday, and I was just sitting on my couch in the living room, eating Cheetos and watching some random home makeover show. I hadn't gotten out of my pajamas, and was enjoying the lop life. My phone was somewhere in the pile of blankets that I was covered in, and didn't really care about it until I heard it start ringing.

I started searching the huge pile of pillows and blankets. _Crap_ I thought as I searched. It was already on the fourth ring. Just as I started to throw off the blankets and pillows I spotted the light coming from my phone and lunged for it. I didn't even look at the screen before I answered it.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Wise Girl! Whatcha doing?" Percy asked happily.

"Just lying on my couch like a lop. But, other than that, nothing." I answered. He started laughing.

"Sounds like loads of fun, lazy butt! You wanna go out for ice cream?"

"Yeah, sure. Wait, like, right now?" I asked.

"No, next year! Of course right now! I thought you were supposed to be wise." He laughed.

"Well, you could have meant tomorrow or in a few days, you didn't specify." I explained.

"Yada yada, yeah sure thing Wise girl. I'll be there in 15 minutes, sound good?" he asked.

"Sounds like a plan! See you then!" I said, hanging up.

Suddenly, I became really excited. I was going to go hang out with my bestie. I really was beginning to think that Percy liked Rachel more than me. I mean, yeah, call me jealous or whatnot, but try and put yourself in this situation; Here you are with your bestie, and things are going great. Then, your bestie's old bestie from like, 5 years ago comes back, and suddenly you find that your bestie is hanging out with their old bestie and has practically left you in the dark.

Sorry if I confused you by that little blerp, but still, point being, I'm kinda frustrated. I'm also kinda stuck. Whenever I think I'm mad at him I say I'm going to ignore him or something, but then when he comes back asking to hang out, as he did just now, I find it impossible to resist. I don't want to be mad at him, but I want him to notice that he's irking me.

I threw on a random gray v-neck t-shirt and a pair of shorts that went midway down my thighs. I threw on a pair of black Converse quickly and put my hair into an infamous ponytail. I didn't think I needed to bring a bag or anything, so I just shoved ten bucks into my pocket and my phone into the other. The great thing about these shorts was that they had pockets! I usually didn't like bringing a purse or bag unless it was necessary.

The doorbell rang, and I made my way down from my bedroom towards it. I glanced quickly in the mirror next to the door to make sure I looked acceptable to leave the house. Satisfied with my ponytail, I opened the door to see Seaweed Brain.

"Hey Seaweed Brain." I said, with a grin on my face. He mischievously looked back,

"Why, hello Wise Girl," He said, bowing, "your ride is here miss."

I started laughing and playfully slapped his head as he was bent down.

"Come on loser." I said making my way to his car.

I opened the passenger door myself, and bent down and sat. However, when I looked into the back seats, I saw a familiar face; Rachel.

_Are you f*cking kidding me…._ I thought as I forced a smile on my face and said,

"Oh, hi Rachel."

"Hi Annabeth! How are you?"

"I'm good."

"Oh, well, that's good."

"Yepp." This was going to be one long terrible 'ice cream date.' She started talking to Percy, directing the conversation away from me. Which was a very good thing. I don't think I would have been able to hold much of a conversation. Rachel didn't seem to realize anything wrong with my attitude but I noticed Percy look over at me and gave me a glance that pretty much said, 'what-are-you-doing-right-now?!-we-are-so-discussing-this-later.'

I just shrugged at him slightly and directed my attention out of my side window, refusing to look back at him and see what he had to say. I really didn't want to hear an explanation or a warning to behave from him. Even though he was getting on my nerves, I wouldn't snap in front of Rachel. I had enough self control to make sure that didn't happen. Percy could tell I was troubled, but him being the Seaweed Brain he is, didn't even know why. Obviously.

He just wanted both of us go to get ice cream with him because we were both his "best friend" and was probably hoping that Rachel and I would suddenly become best friends too, so that we could skip happily away in the distance. Like a happy fairy tale. Yeahhhhh, so not happening. No matter how bad Percy wanted it to happen.

I snapped back into consciousness, just as we pulled into the lot of the ice cream shop. Rachel and Percy were talking about how the roads in England were different than the roads in America.

"Yeah, I'm sure it'd be weird if we went to England and started driving. We'd be really confused." Rachel said, laughing.

"I'm pretty sure I'd crash within the first five minutes." He admitted, laughing as he turned off the car.

We all got out of the car and walked into the parlor. I looked at the board, deciding what kind of cone I wanted while Rachel ordered,

"And what you like today?" the worker asked me with a smile. He looked around our age, but probably a little bit older. I noticed he had light brown hair that sweeped the side of his face, but it was above his eyes, and I could see they were a bluish color.

"Uhm, I'll have a small waffle cone with mint-chocolate chip ice cream please, Derek" I said politely, looking at his name plate, smiling back.

"Okay, coming right up." He said, winking before he walked away to fill my order.

I had thought no one except myself had noticed that little exchange, but I looked over at Percy standing a few feet away, and his eyes looked as though daggers would shoot out of them. He was looking at Derek's back as he filled out my order. I quickly looked away, and focused my attention on Rachel. She hadn't noticed a thing that had happened.

Derek handed me my ice cream cone, with a few napkins wrapped around it. As he was handing it over he whispered,

"Look inside the napkin." I smiled and made my way over to the table Rachel was already sitting at. Percy had offered to pay for us, so he was still at the counter, paying for our ice creams. We were seated at a cute little four-chair table area, and I took the spot across from Rachel. As Percy walked over, cone in hand, I unwrapped the napkins to see what Derek was talking about.

He had written his number in the napkin with a wink and a note that said; text me. I looked over to the stand and saw him looking over at me, quickly winking again before turning and taking the next orders.

"What's on the napkin Annabeth?" Rachel asked.

"Nothing." I replied quickly.

"That's a lie!" she quickly snatched the napkin away from me and read the note. She looked back up at me afterwards and said, "Oooh! Annabeth has an admirer."

"It's nothing. The guy working up there just wrote his number on a napkin. No biggie." I said, desperately trying to change the subject. She handed the napkin back to me,

"Whatever, I thought he was kinda cute." She said shrugging. I looked up at Percy and saw he hadn't even had a bite from his cone. The ice cream looked like it was starting to melt down the sides.

"You gunna even eat your ice cream, Seaweed Brain? Or are you just gunna stare off into space." I asked, with a smile on my face. He looked up suddenly,

"Oh, right…yeah. Sorry, just started zoning out." He said shaking his head and started licking his cone. I looked up at him with a questioning look, but he avoided my glance as he was eating his ice cream. _Whatever,_ I thought, looking back down to my ice cream and eating it.

" So, have you watched Saturday Night Live from last week?" Rachel asked, her usual perky self, totally unaware to what had just happened.

"Yeah, with Jennifer Lawrence? That was really funny." Percy replied, obviously wanting to direct the conversation elsewhere.

"Yeah! That one! Which one was your favorite skit? Mine was the dog scene." She announced.

"That one was pretty funny." Percy commented. In order to save myself from another one of Percy's glances I decided to add my voice into the conversation, even though I didn't want to,

"My favorite part was the band performing." I said, without much emotion.

"Oh, yeah! The band was pretty good too! I wish they would get to play more than just two songs!" she said. In a way, it was good Rachel was with us because if it was anyone else, there would have just been awkward silence the whole time we were eating.

The tension throughout our snack was very thick, and with the tension came awkwardness. Rachel would ramble on about something, and we would attempt to keep the conversation going, but it always ended in awkward silence. I felt really uncomfortable and pretty much hated this whole outing.

We finally found ourselves back in Percy's car, taking off for home again. I have only one thing to say about the car ride home; thank the gods for radio. Percy had turned it on, and now we could sit in silence without awkwardness, because the radio was on.

We pulled up to Rachel's house first, and she got out, followed by Percy, who walked her to her door quickly. I watched as they hugged quickly, and Percy made his way back to the car. We watched as Rachel fiddled with her keys before entering her house. Once she was in, Percy drove away to drop me off at my house.

"Well, that was….fun." Percy said, blankly and to no one in particular. I on the other hand, started laughing slightly. My mood had gone up 50% since the moment Rachel left my sight.

"Are you kidding me? That was the worst outing….ever!" I said Now it was his turn to laugh. At that moment, the dreaded song Baby by Justin Bieber came on the radio. I glanced at Percy and yelled,

"AHH, PERCY CHANGE IT! MY EARS!" he laughed as he obediently changed the station.

"Come on Wise Girl, he's not THAT bad." Percy said, smirking.

"Yeah, he really is. Even you can sing better." I said. Now we all know that Percy can, in fact, sing, but I just said that to watch him act offended. He just gasped.

"I find that very offensive! Justin is a great singer, and so am I. End of story," He said as we pulled up to my house. He looked up at me, "Would you like me to escort you back to the house, madam?"

"Why yes kind sir. I would." I was about to open my door to get out, but I heard the clicking noise of the car locking.

"Nu-uh-uh ma'am. It's my job to get the door." He said, getting out of his door and walking around to open my door. I reluctantly stood up and got out of the car, only to see Percy smirking, so what did I do? I slapped him.

"You think you're so cool, don't you Seaweed Brain?" I asked.

"Oh contraire, I don't think, I know." He said, arrogantly. In response, I just turned and made my way quickly to the door. I had crossed my arms and ignored him behind me, keeping on my tail,

"Awhh, is Wise Girl butt-hurt?" he asked, laughing.

"Yes. I am." I replied simply.

"Well guess what?" he asked in a concerned voice.

"You're pregnant?" I asked. I found it ridiculously hard to keep a straight face. He just stood, shocked,

"How did you guess?!" he exclaimed.

"Lucky guess I suppose?" I shrugged.

"Whatever. You caught me. But, will you be the godmother?" he asked in a pretty girlie voice. I just elbowed into him.

"Why are you so weird? Sometimes I worry Seaweed Brain."

"And then you remind yourself that you're just as weird." He said with a cheeky face. I turned to face him with my arm raised, about to hit him, but he just said, "Awh, come on, don't hurt me Wise Girl, you know you love me!"

"Whatever," I said, lowering my hand. He just started laughing. Suddenly, I thought of a great idea, "Hey Seaweed Brain, wanna hang out tomorrow? You and me can go on an adventure."

"Haha, I'd love to!" he said, pausing a moment before slightly frowning, "Crap."

"Crap what?" I asked.

"Crap, I already told Rachel that I was going to hang out with her tomorrow. We already made plans, and it's pretty important that I follow through. I'm really sorry Annabeth." He said, disappointment in his voice.

"Of course you have." I muttered, without really thinking. I didn't think he'd hear me, but he did.

"Excuse me? What did you say?" he replied, suddenly very serious. Instead of covering it up like I usually would have, I decided to straight out tell him this time. I wanted him to know how I felt, and now was the time,

"I said, of course you already have plans with Rachel. It seems like you always do. Nowadays it's always seems to be Rachel this and Rachel that. But not me or anyone else." He just looked at me with a shocked expression.

"So this is why you've been all defensive against Rachel? Why you seem to hate her so much? Because you think she's stealing me from you? Well, sorry I had to be the one to break it to you Annabeth, but the world doesn't revolve around you."

"I know it doesn't, Percy," I said his name as if it was coated with poison, "I had just hoped that you would still maybe make time for me and your other friends. But, whatever, have fun tomorrow," I spit out.

"No, just don't Annabeth. Now you're trying to turn this and make it seem like I'm the one doing everything wrong. I haven't seen Rachel in five freaking years, so if I want to spend more time with her, then I will. You don't get to dictate who I hang out with and when." He shot back at me.

"That's not the only reason why you hang out with her," I said. Again, I could have ended the argument right then and there, but no. I decided to go full out. I wanted to let him know exactly how I felt.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked, anger apparent in his voice.

"It means, you obviously like it when she flirts with you." I said, determined to keep my voice strong.

"Rachel doesn't flirt with me. And if you're implying that I like her, then you're wrong. Rachel and I are just good friends. And what about you and flirting?" he asked. I was so confused,

"What? I have no idea what you're talking about Percy." I said.

"Yes you do. Derek, remember him? It was very obvious that he was trying to flirt it up with you, and what did you do? You smiled and flirted back. So, sorry Annabeth, but you can't say anything." I didn't even know that affected him.

"And why would you care? It's not like I'm ever going to call him anyways. It's called being polite."

"Yeah, sure. Point is, Annabeth, the world doesn't revolve around you. And Rachel's a great person, you're just too stubborn to see it." He retorted.

"I never said the world revolved around me," I growled, " And I don't care if Rachel's a nice person or not. That's irrelevant. Just, whatever. I'm done with you, bestfriend. Have fun tomorrow, with Rachel." I said Rachel's name sourly.

I turned to my door, unlocked it and went inside, slamming it behind it. I didn't even acknowledge Percy's attempts to apologize. He'd really pulled a string, and I didn't want to talk to him. Whatever he had to say would just make me even madder.

I walked up to my room, and looked out the window. He was still outside. He was standing by his car, with his phone by his ear, looking extremely stressed. My phone started buzzing, I looked down and saw that he was calling me. I just pushed the ignore button and turned off my phone. I really didn't want to talk to anyone for awhile.

* * *

**Percy's POV:**

What. The Hell. Just Happened. Can somebody please tell me, because I honestly have no clue. I didn't mean for us to get into a huge argument, and certainly not about Rachel of all people.

I stood waiting at Annabeth's door for a moment, hoping that she might open it up and walk back outside and hug me, but I knew better. Annabeth wouldn't do something like that. I turned from the door and walked back to my car. I didn't get in it immediately though, I decided to call and see if she would answer. She didn't. I just sighed as I got into my car and drove home, turning off the radio.

Once I got home I went up to my room and attempted to try and text her. After ten minutes I decided to try and call her again. I really wanted her to answer, so I could talk to her and clear up our argument as soon as possible. Now I know how Beck felt. Even though I knew she wouldn't answer, I still wanted to call in hopes she would answer.

Sighing, I decided to call Thalia, the next best thing. She would know more of what was going on, and hopefully she'd be able to help me out with this situation.

**Phone Call**

**Thalia: Hello? **

**Percy: Hey Thals, it's me Percy.**

**Thalia: What's up Percy? Finally going to admit you're in love with Annabeth? **She laughed.

**Percy: No, Thals, this is serious. Annabeth and I got in a fight. I have no idea why, but now she's not talking to me.**

**Thalia: Well, what happened? **

**Percy: Well, **I proceeded to explain to Thalia, practically word for word, everything that happened in our conversation. She waited patiently until I finished my explination.

**Thalia: Dude…..can you really not see what's going on?**

**Percy: No, what? What's going on? Tell me.**

**Thalia: SHE. LIKES. YOU. It's kinda really obvious Percy. You hanging out with Rachel has made her jealous. She thinks you like Rachel, and have been crushing on her.**

**Percy: What? Are you serious! **I suddenly forgot all about Annabeth and I's argument. I even forgot about Thalia on the other end of the phone. ANNABETH LIKES ME! This is probably the best thing I've heard all week. But then I realized that Annabeth was still mad at me, at that forced me back into reality.

**Thalia: Of course I'm serious.**

**Percy: No, it's just…that's…..wonderful!**

**Thalia: So you DO like her!**

**Percy: Of course. I mean, it was kinda obvious. I didn't realize that I did, till Grover pointed it out, and now I see how terrible I was at hiding it.**

**Thalia: Yeah, you were terrible. **

**Percy: Gee, thanks. **

**Thalia: Well, back to the main point. The main point being; You need to ask her out. Soon. Or she's going to get over you, and that's not good.**

**Percy: Honestly, with the way I've been treating her, she probably already has gotten over me. **I sighed, thinking about how stupid I'd been. I should have made more time for her.

**Thalia: I don't think so. But you need to ask soon.**

**Percy: I know, I will. How about 2 days?**

**Thalia: Why 2 days?**

**Percy: Well, Rachel and I have been hanging out so much because we've been planning how I'm going to ask her out. I've wanted it to be so perfect, that I've hardly realized that Annabeth, the one person I'm trying to please, is mad at me. **

**Thalia: Tell me the plan…Well, everything so far.**

**Percy: Okay, well… **And I explained to her what my plan was. Thalia occasionally made a squeal, which I found totally disturbing.

**Thalia: That's adorable. I just hope she gets over her pride and says yes. You better make it meaningful.**

**Percy: Really Sherlock? Of course I'm going to make it meaningful. But now that I think about it, I might need your help. **

**Thalia: Then watch who you call Sherlock. **

**Percy: UGHHH, fine. I'm sorry for calling you Sherlock, Thalia.**

**Thalia: I suppose I could help, just tell me what I have to do! **And with that I explained what I needed from Thalia.

++++++THE NEXT DAY++++++

"So wait, Annabeth's mad at you?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, she and I got into an argument last night." I mumbled.

"Why? And over what?" she asked.

"It was stupid crap. She was frustrated that I was spending so much time with you, and not her. She thought that I liked you." I said sighing.

"But, the only reason why we've been hanging out so much is so that we could plan how to ask her out."

"Well, we can't really go and tell her that, can we?" I said, frustrated.

"Okay, okay. Well, the best thing we can do is go through with our plan and hope she still says yes to you. But we still need to figure out a way to get Annabeth there. You said she's mad at me, so me inviting her won't work, do you have any ideas?" she asked.

"Yeah, I talked to Thalia about our argument, then ended up telling her our plan, and asked if she could help us. She's volunteered to get Annabeth there." I really hoped that this would work. I was putting so much effort into it, and it would be a shame if Annabeth said no. I'm pretty sure that would destroy me.

"Oh, okay, perfect then. I've managed to get my dad to talk to the head honcho, and he said it's cool, so we're all set I guess." She said, shrugging.

"Now we just gotta hope Annabeth will show up. Gosh, I was such an idiot, why didn't I see it before?"

"Stop worrying. Annabeth will show up, Thalia is very convincing. And no, you're not an idiot. I would kill for someone who cared for me as much as you care for Annabeth." She said reassuringly.

"You better have meant that sarcastically." I said, smirking.

"No, of course not Percy. I mean it literally." She said, laughing.

"Whatever, how was I supposed to know?"

"Because, I'm your friend, and you should know that I would NEVER kill anyone." She said.

"Are you sure?" I said, raising an eyebrow. She just face palmed.

"Let's just get back to picking which flowers to buy, okay?"

"Whatever floats your boat, captain," I said, saluting her. In response, I got a slap, "Ouch!"

"Are you going to pay attention and help? Because, I mean, you don't HAVE to ask her out."

"Yes! I'm paying attention, of course!" I said, suddenly snapping up. I definitely could NOT screw this up.

* * *

**MEANWHILE…..**

**Thalia's POV:**

Last night when Percy called me, he was really distressed. He told me that he and Annabeth had gotten into a fight, and didn't know what to do. I gave him some reassuring advice, and afterwards he admitted that he likes Annabeth, and that he was planning on asking her out, soon. In fact, he even had a plan that was quite brilliant. Not as good as Nico asking me out, but up there. Nico was just, an amazing human being.

Anyways, Percy asked for me to help him complete the plan, and I fully agreed to help him. Anything to get those two lovebirds together. I mean, I haven't even been in the group for 3 months, and I was already getting tired of seeing them not together. I'm sure Nico and the others have been practically dying. It was seriously about time he grew a pair and asked her out.

I was walking over to Annabeth's house at the moment. She must have turned off her phone last night after the argument, because when I tried to text her, she never replied. I was concerned, so I decided to walk over and see if she was okay. I wanted to get her side of the story as well, see if she felt the same way Percy did. I also needed to complete my favor for Percy.

I knocked on the door, and Bobby answered the door for me,

"Hey Thalia!" the rambunctious child said.

"Hey Bobby! What's up? Mind if I come in?" I asked, already stepping into the house.

"Matthew and I were just playing tag. And yeah, Annabeth is up in her room," suddenly he whispered, "she hasn't even really left since last night. I don't know what that's about."

I laughed, "Okay, thanks Bobby!"

I walked up the stairs and made my way towards Annabeth's room. I was going to go to the kitchen and get some food first, but decided against it. Annabeth was probably really upset, and me eating while she's explaining doesn't seem like the nicest of things.

I knocked on her door, and heard a muffled response of, "Go away." So naturally, what did I do? I opened the door and marched right in. Annabeth was lying in bed, covers and pillows all around her. _Wow, drama queen much?_ I thought smirking a little. If only she knew Percy was still deeply, madly in love with her.

"Hey Annie-beth." I said, practically sitting on top of her on the bed.

"Don't call me that." She angrily mumbled from under her pillows.

"Oh come on, stop being such a pooper!" I said, pulling the covers down. Her hair looked like a lion, and her eyes looked tired.

"I'm not being a pooper. What do you want?" she asked.

"I want to know why you didn't answer your phone when I called and texted." I already knew the answer, but I couldn't let her know that I did.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry. Percy and I got in an argument, and I turned off my phone because I didn't want him to call me. I must have forgotten to turn it back on."

"Why were you guys arguing?" I asked. It really was hard trying to keep a straight face.

"Well, I finally told him how I felt about Rachel, and how he wasn't spending time with me. I also said I thought he was being awfully flirtatious with her, and he snapped back at me, saying that I do the same thing, and that I was being unfair and selfish about Rachel." She managed to say that with about 2 breaths.

"Oh. I see, and I'm guessing you turned away from him, slammed the door in his face, and he attempted to try and call you multiple times?" I questioned.

"Yepp, more or less."

"I'm sorry." I said apologetically.

"It's okay," she sighed, "It's not like I should really care anymore."

"No, Annabeth. You should care. The fact that you got so angry with him shows you care. I don't think you should give up." I said.

"Well, I think I should. It's becoming pretty hopeless." She rambled off.

"Well, I think that if he were to come back, asking you out, you'd say yes. Deep down inside you know you would. And I know it too." She just sighed. I continued on,

"Tell you what? I'm going to the big farmer's market tomorrow, and I want you to go with me. We can just have a fun day, filled with excitement. No boy drama. Just going around and looking at the different stands." She looked up, thinking about it. After a minute she sighed,

"Sure, why not? It won't do me any harm."

"Excellent! You're going to have a blast, I know it! Well, I really just came by to see if you could go. Turn on your phone and I'll text you the details! See you tomorrow! Oh, and Annabeth," I said as I was walking out of her room. She looked up at me,

"Yeah?"

"Percy still likes you. I know it. You just gotta push through crap to get to the good stuff" I said, winking as I closed her door. Tomorrow was going to be a fun day.

* * *

**Ohmegerd guys, it's the next day! Asdfghjkl;**

**Percy's POV:**

**[Phone Call]**

**Percy: Go over it one more time for me Thals, please?**

**Thalia: Oh my gods Percy! Calm down! It'll be fine. I know what I'm supposed to do. I'll have her seated at exactly 12:20, I promise.**

**Percy: Okay, good. The center seat, remember.**

**Thalia: How could I forget? Oh, Percy dear.**

**Percy: Yes? What happened?**

**Thalia: LIGHTEN UP A LITTLE! **

**[End Call]**

Okay, so I admit, I was maybe a little bit nervous for today. And by a little bit I mean a lot. I was nervous out of my mind, and my stomach had butterflies in it. I know this is Annabeth and whatnot, but still, we had been arguing two days before, and only Zeus knows if she's gotten over it enough. I just had to hope that she has.

Rachel showed up at my house at around 10:00 in the morning. We both ate, even though I didn't really have an appetite, and she kept up the constant chatter, which I was very grateful for. After breakfast, we loaded the back of my car with my guitar and amplifier. We checked to make sure they were both working before we took off to the flower shop.

I was bringing Rachel with me to the shop because I had no taste whatsoever when it came to color and flowers. Rachel insisted she come along, to make sure I didn't screw anything up, and I fully agreed with her. I wanted this to be perfect.

"Percy you're so adorable!" Rachel said as I walked to the counter with the flowers she picked out.

"Huh? What? Yeah, sure." I mumbled. I wasn't really paying much attention to her. She just started laughing,

"Dude, you just need to chillax! Everything will work out flawlessly. And you'll definitely get Annabeth," she said winking.

"I have a feeling that once all of this is over, I'm going to be laughing at how worried I've been," I managed to smile.

"You got that right kiddo!" Rachel said, looking up at my head, noticing a stray hair and trying to pat it down.

We pulled up to the farmer's market at around 11:45. They let me drive around into a special section of the parking lot, closer to the little stage that was set up. The farmers market was basically a bunch of rows of easy-ups set up, and people from all around came, selling handmade goods and fresh produce and stuff like that. Live music was playing the whole time, and Rachel conveniently asked her dad to talk to the coordinator, getting me a performance slot right at lunch.

She also called one of the no-name bands that were performing before us to help me in the background. I was going to play the guitar and sing, but they would be in the background, on the drums and another guitar. One of them was also going to sing in the background as well. I was so grateful that they accepted to help me.

We got out of my car and walked to the backstage area, finding the band that I was going to be playing with. They all introduced themselves, and they all seemed really nice. They were just about to go on stage for their performance, so I was glad that I got there in order to be introduced. Now that we were backstage though, all Rachel and I could do was sit and hope that Thalia would do her job.

At around 12:15 I asked Rachel to walk around to the side of the stage and scout out for Thalia and Annabeth. The band on stage was about to start their last song, and I was going to go right after, so I really hoped they would sit soon. Suddenly, I looked over and saw that Rachel was giving me a thumbs up. _Yes! They're seated!_ I thought happily.

I heard the band on stage complete the song, and the lead singer go up to talk. I had asked him to hand Annabeth the flowers before hand, and also to introduce me onto the stage.

"Hey guys! So right now, we have a special treat for all of you, but for one lucky girl in particular. Annabeth Chase, these are for you, hope you enjoy." He said, making his way down the stage quickly to hand her the bouquet of beautiful red roses. He came back onto the stage and signaled me to come on stage. This was the moment. Here we go.

I walked onto the stage, with my guitar in my hands, strap over my shoulder.

"Uhm, hey everyone," I said, my nerves showing, "So, Wise Girl, this is for you. I know I've been a jerk lately, but I just wanted to say I'm sorry. You're my bestest friend ever, and I apologize fully for everything I did the other night. You're remarkable Wise Girl, there's no one quite like you."

* * *

**One Step Closer – Shane Harper [Percy-Bold]**

**Woahhh ohh, hey hey**

**Listen**

**I can't keep chasing you around,**  
**All of this running just bringing me down, it's got me down**  
**Every time I look at you the angels sing,**  
**I hope you hear them too ohhhhhhhh,**  
**Oh, I hope you here them too**  
**Got me feeling hypnotized, and girl it makes me feel alive**

**Heeyyyy Yeahhh**

**I'd climb the highest mountain,**  
**And I'd sail across the sea,**  
**Baby for you I'd do anything**  
**I'd fly up to the moon,**  
**I'd paint your gray skies a beautiful blue**  
**Just to get one step closer to you**

**Don't hesitate there's no better time**  
**Than now baby the sky is falling down**  
**Well baby are you down, down, down, down**

**I could wait forever and a day,**  
**Just to have you look my way (just look my way)**

**Look my way yeah**

**It's in every little thing I do**  
**'Cause baby I do it all for you,**

**Heeyyy yeahhh**

**I'd climb the highest mountain,**  
**And I'd sail across the sea,**  
**Baby for you I'd do anything**  
**I'd fly up to the moon,**  
**I'd paint your gray skies a beautiful blue**  
**Just to get one step closer to you**

**I will write you a million love songs,**  
**Just to hear you sing,**  
**Baby, for you I'd do anything**

**I'd fight superman just to hold your hand,**  
**I have to get one step closer to you**  
**And now your in my arms I knew it from the start**  
**That I'd never break your heart**  
**If this ain't love then nothing else is I'd do anything for just one kiss**

**I'd climb the highest mountain,**  
**I'd sail across the sea**  
**For you I'd do anything**  
**I'd plan a picnic on the moon**  
**Just for me and you**

**_[x2]_**  
**I will write you a million love songs,**  
**Just to hear you sing baby**  
**For you I'd do everything**

**Yeah, I'd fight superman just to hold your hand**  
**Have to get one step closer to you,**  
**ooohhh, yeahhhh**  
**Just to get one step closer to you**

* * *

To be honest, I hadn't even thought about anything throughout the song. I just kept my eyes trained on Annabeth. Her beautiful hair, gorgeous gray eyes and fantastic glimmering smile. Throughout the song her eyes were light up like diamonds, and I only saw her smile get bigger.

Once the song ended, I didn't even hear the others clapping, I drowned them out. The only thing in my focus was Annabeth. When I realized that all the others were looking at me, waiting for me to speak, I finally remembered how to use words,

"Wise Girl, I'm not really good with words, but I will say this. I was slash am a huge idiot. I can't believe it took me this long to suck up some balls to do this. The other night I wanted to explain why I was hanging out with Rachel so much, but I couldn't without spoiling this.

Rachel and I have been hanging out so much because we've been trying to plan this for you. Without her, none of this would be possible. I wanted to make sure however I did this, it'd be amazing, because you're an amazing girl who definitely deserves the best. You're my best friend, but in my eyes, you're more than that. Way more than that. I love you."

I jumped down off the stage and walked right up to where she and Thalia were sitting. I could see Thalia taking pictures on her iPhone, but I didn't really care.

"Hey Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said, trying to act as casual as possible. I, however, was too wrapped up in emotion to joke back,

"Come here you," I said, barely audible. She heard me though, and she stood up, giving me a fantastic, one-of-a-kind bear hug as the audience started cheering. I took her hand in mine and went back up to the stage.

"Thank you everyone for putting up with me, I appreciate it. Have a good afternoon." I said, my hand still in Annabeth's not letting it go. I directed her offstage with me, her roses still in her hand, and led her over to my car, away from all the people. I still had one thing I had to do.

"That was amazing Seaweed Brain. And I'm sorry for snapping at you. I was the one being a jerk, to you, and especially to Rachel." She blurted out. I just put one of my fingers to her mouth to silence her,

"I know. But that doesn't matter anymore." I looked down at our hands, and found myself blushing. I looked up and saw she had looked down as well, and she too was blushing,

"So," she started to say, but her train of thought was quickly cut off as I used my other hand to gently cup her chin, moving her head slightly upwards, so she was looking straight in my eyes.

"Annabeth, will you be my girlfriend?" I asked, in practically a whisper. She barely nodded, and my other arm found her waist and wrapped around it as I leaned in, tilting my head so I could kiss her.

She moved her arms so they were now wrapped around my neck, pulling my neck in, closing the gap between us. Her beautiful, gorgeous, warm lips touched mine, and it was so electrically good, it felt like a fireworks show. It short circuited my brain and all I could think about was how perfectly our lips fit together.

Her hands had moved up into my hair, tangling it up. She pulled away briefly, only to say,

"Damn Seaweed Brain, you should have asked me a lot sooner." I simply smiled, my brain still short circuited, as I felt her warm lips crash into mine again.

* * *

**So guys, I wrote the Percabeth chapter. Hope it was all you've wanted and even then some. ^-^ I really enjoyed writing this, and I plan on writing A LOT more Percabeth in the near future.**

**Anyways…..PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review ^-^ I spent quite some time on this chapter, and I really would appreciate if you reviewed. It'd make my day.**

**Also, thanks gabby for the idea of the ice cream parlor… OH, AND GUESS WHAT?**

**IT'S AMAZING PHIL'S 26****th**** BIRTHDAY! :D if you don't know who he is, then go check him out on youtube :)**

**Review Please! ~Cjnat**


	22. Chapter 22: Spongebob Wedding?

**Hey Guys...so, please don't kill me...I have an explanation.**

**My laptop's been malfunctioning frequently but still working since December, so even though it's been ridiculously slow and my screen has a huge crack, I've still used it. That is, until my computer's hard-drive decided to crash. So now I'm at the mercy of my mom, seeing as she's the one who has got to go get me a new one...and let's just say it's not at the top of her priorities...**

**I'm using my sister's laptop at the moment, but only because she's not home...once she gets back however...that's a different story...**

**So I'm very very very very very very extremely sorry to every single one of you. I don't even know how to make it up to you, but I plan on doing so...yeah..**

**I love you babes, and enjoy this chapter ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 22: Spongebob Wedding?**

_She moved her arms so they were now wrapped around my neck, pulling my neck in, closing the gap between us. Her beautiful, gorgeous, warm lips touched mine, and it was so electrically good, it felt like a fireworks show. It short circuited my brain and all I could think about was how perfectly our lips fit together._

_Her hands had moved up into my hair, tangling it up. She pulled away briefly, only to say,_

_"Damn Seaweed Brain, you should have asked me a lot sooner." I simply smiled, my brain still short circuited, as I felt her warm lips crash into mine again._

**Annabeth's POV:**

After a good five minutes of amazing bliss that was Percy's kiss, he took my hand and led me into his car. Once I was seated he went around to get in and started the car up, using one hand to drive, the other was holding my hand. While he was driving, I couldn't help but just stare at him. He was amazing.

Once he realized that I was looking at him, his mouth slowly formed into a smile, and without looking at me he said,

"Whatcha looking at Wise Girl?"

"Oh, nothing." I said slyly.

"I know you're looking at me." he said, still smiling.

"Whatever. I just still can't believe that this has actually happened. It's all like a dream." I answered honestly. He squeezed my hand a little.

"I know. I can't believe it either. It's all so crazy, I can hardly believe that you actually said yes to me."

"Seaweed Brain, you're so dumb! Of course I'd say yes to you!"

"Yeah, and why is that?" he asked.

"Well, because you're sometimes nice, you're funny, you can sing like a god, you play guitar, I feel like I can tell you anything, you're trustworthy and you're very good looking." I said the last part slightly quieter.

"What was that last one?" he said, quickly glancing me a look.

"Oh, nothing. I just said you have nice shoes."

"No, you said something about being good looking." the smirk on his face was getting bigger.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I said innocently. In response I got a pinch on the arm,

"Heyyyyyy!" I whined.

"What did you say, I wanna hear." said Percy, the big loser.

"Fine. I said that you're very good looking. Happy?" I had crossed my arms.

"Yes. I am happy." he said laughing.

"Gosh, you're such an abusive boyfriend!" I said rubbing the spot where he pinched me. It didn't actually hurt at all, there wasn't even a red spot. But still, that's not the point.

"Yeah, but you still love me. Because I'm very good looking." In response to this I slapped his bicep.

"Ow! And I'm the abusive one?" he asked.

"Yes, you are." I said, grinning evilly.

After about ten minutes of driving we started slowing up. We were at an amazing hill on the far side of the park. It overlooked practically the whole city. Overall, I'd give it an 11 out of ten on beauty. Laid out on the floor was a blanket, and on top of it was a basket, with some sandwiches, plates and sodas out.

Percy had set up a picnic for me, complete with his guitar. I turned to open up my car door and get out, only to hear the locks go on. I turned to look at Percy and give him a look as he got of the car, walked around to my side, unlocked it, and opened my door,

"For you, my good lady."

"Loser." I said getting out, bonking him on the head as I stood up. I made my way over to the blanket set up, without waiting for Percy. However, as I walking, I heard Percy's light steps slowly getting closer to me.

Next thing I know, I feel strong comforting arms wrap around my waste and Percy's chin leaning comfortably on my shoulder. We stood like this for a good minute, just taking each other in. Percy released me, instead linking his hand in mine. We started walking over to the picnic.

We got there, and I looked at him. He had a big smile on his face. I stroked my pointer finger slightly up his arm, starting at his elbow and moving up. I stopped at the top of his shoulder, and realized that he had slightly shivered. He looked down at me, with an expression of bliss on his face. I traced my finger down the front of his shirt, stopping midway down his torso. Slowly I wrapped both my arms around his waist and looked up at him. Standing on my tiptoes I lightly kissed his chin, then the tip of his nose, then his mouth; lightly as ever.

I smiled formed on my face, and I couldn't control it anymore, I started laughing. It took him a moment to realize I was laughing and he opened his eyes, looking at me,

"What?" he asked, still obviously fazed by what happened.

"Nothing. It's just all of this is so perfect. I know I keep saying it, but still."

"You're perfect." he answered.

In response I just playfully slapped his arm. He just smirked at me,

"Don't give me that mushy crap. You know I hate that." I said. he just smiled.

"I know, that's why I said it." that little weasel. He sat down, and I followed his lead, sitting right next to him, practically on his lap.

I grabbed a sandwich and opened it.

"Mhmm, peanut butter and jelly." I said as I took a bite.

"You're favorite. That's why I made it."

"Have I ever told you that you're perfect?" I said, taking another bite into my sandwich. He picked up a sandwich as well, and we both ate the deliciously amazing sandwiches.

...

We had finished our sandwiches and were now just talking, casually drinking from our sodas or eating some chips. We were laying down, just admiring the sky, our hands intertwined.

"You know what I just realized?" he asked.

"What?" I answered, looking over at him.

"Last time we had a picnic, we never got to finish what we had started. Remember? Your phone rang, and interrupted us." It took me a moment to realize where he was going with this,

"Oh, wow. i suppose you're right. What were we about to do anyways?" I said, trying to hide the smile creeping up on my face.

He sat up from where he was lying down and moved over to where I was laying. Once he reached me, he rested each of his elbows and lower arms on either side of me, pinning me down. He was leaning over me, our faces inches apart. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"We were about to do this." he said, closing the gap between us.

I got home and decided that it was time to do the dreaded "Facebook update." I know loads of people would get mad at me for not personally texting them and telling them the news, but oh well, sucks to suck.

**Annabeth Chase: I had an amazingly wonderful day. No ones ever made me feel this happy. Thank you for everything Percy. I'm glad I can call you more than just my best friend now. Love you Seaweed Brain, however stupid you may be. With- Percy Jackson.**

I attached a picture that Thalia had sent me earlier of Percy performing. He looked so into it, and you could almost see the nervousness in his face. It was ridiculously cute. As you can guess, less than 10 seconds in, the shit storm started.

* * *

**Thalia Grace: This is so perfect.**

**Grover Underwood: What? WHAT..WHEN HELL DID THIS HAPPEN.**

**Charles Beckendorf: OMG! this can't even be happening right now. I can't even. This is so fricking perfect. Shit. What. No. Perfection.**

**Silena Beauregard: asdfghjkl; oh my gosh.**

**Travis Stoll: Is this real? or like...what.**

**Nico Di' Angelo: PERCABETH IS REALL! yay :D**

**Juniper Davis: ohmygosh, ! why didn't you tell us earlier!**

**Thalia Grace: Probably cuz they were busy making out. .heh.**

**Katie Gardner: so cute :3 It's about time! so what? did he like, sing to you?**

**Rachel Dare: Yeah, he performed for her! :3**

**Charles Beckendorf: Atta boy! You finally grew a pair of balls! I'm proud man! ;)**

**Grover Underwood: Now we can start planning their wedding. Can we serve enchiladas?**

**Jason Grace: OMG. enchiladas AND poptarts! Pleaseeeeeee**

**Thalia Grace: It can be spongebob themed too. **

**Conner Stoll: Instead of playing that stupid wedding song we can play the spongebob theme song!**

**Chris Rodriguez: Spongebob Wedding for the win!**

**Juniper Davis: You guys are so stupid. Percabeth's wedding is going to be gorgeous. i say the theme color can be a mix of sea green and gray, because..well..its Percabeth. **

**Katie Gardner: Yeah, sorry guys. Juni, Silena and I are going to be planning this wedding.**

**Piper Mclean: I wanna be a planner tooo :c**

**Silena Beauregard: As long as you don't want Spongebob theme...you're in.**

**Leo Valdez: Wait..are they going out now?**

**Grover Underwood: Yeah? obviously!**

**Leo Valdez: She never said that...**

**Clarisse La Rue: Yeah, I can hardly believe Percy would have the balls to do that.**

**Juniper Davis: bu-but-it has to be true. **

**Nico Di'Angelo: hahaha xD**

**Charles Beckendorf: why you laughing Di'Angelo? **

**Leo Valdez: yeah. our otp is in jeopardy...you should not be laughing**

**Travis Stoll: He would have invited all of us!**

**Piper McLean: you don't know that!**

**Grover Underwood: I want food..**

**Katie Gardner: I want Percabeth...**

**Silena Beauregard: Obvs they're going out now...I mean, come on guys! Annabeth probably did this on purpose to confuse us!**

**Thalia Grace: Nico...don't give anything away.**

**Leo Valdez: What's that supposed to mean Thalia?**

**Nico Di' Angelo: I'm not going to. I'm enjoying watching these peasants freak out. **

**Grover Underwood: Did you just call us peasants?**

**Conner Stoll: Wanna go death-breath?**

**Rachel Dare: Damn. You guys take this stuff waaaay to seriously.**

**Juniper Davis: and here it begins...**

**Leo Valdez: We do NOT take this "stuff" too seriously...i feel as though we apply the perfect amount of seriousness to this situation. **

**Charles Beckendorf: Well said Valdez. WE'RE PERCABETH'S BIGGEST FANS.**

**Grover Underwood: I say we all go to Percy's house and ask him...that way he can also feed us all. Which is like an uber-plus.**

**Katie Gardner: OMG, that is perfect! We shall storm his house and demand answers to everything.**

**Nico Di' Angelo: And if he does not answer us, we shall torture him. **

**Annabeth Chase: don't do that! **

**Conner Stoll: ANNABETH!**

**Travis Stoll: TELL US WHAT'S HAPPENING!**

**Silena Beauregard: asdfghjkl annabeth! whathappened...we're all dying!**

**Charles Beckendorf: how much you wanna bet she's just sitting there at her screen, laughing at us...Annabeth...you're a little shit. you know that?**

**Juniper Davis: hahahaha, best comment ever beck! but seriously annabeth..come back**

**Leo Valdez: This is not okay!**

**Grover Underwood: GUYSSSSS PERCY UPDATED HIS RELATIONSHIP STATUS! LET'S GO GO GO GO! WHOOOOOOP!**

**Piper Mclean: Holy sdfghjkalhfaubefaiejlwnfkaew jnfa;ewf...bye annabeth**

And suprisingly, I got no more comments on my post. They seemed to have migrated to Percy's new relationship status. Go figure.

* * *

_The next day_

**Thalia's POV:**

Well, yesterday was very very eventful. Seeing Annabeth get asked out yesterday way definitely one of the top ten cutest things I've ever seen. She had no idea what was happening and he was about to pee his pants because he was so nervous. I'm glad that they are both finally happy and together, and I know our friends were super happy to learn about the amazing news.

However, one piece of news that is not so amazing is that I still keep getting texts from Luke. It's very frustrating, and however desperate he sounds I still ignore him, just as Nico said to do. I push it out my thoughts, but still, with him texting me more and more, it's getting harder and harder. I haven't told Nico because I think it'll just put unnecessary stress on him. I don't want him getting worried over this, because at the moment, I feel as though it's under control.

Anyways, our group planned for a big meet up tonight at Laser Tag! We've all planned it out, and we're all going to go to dinner then Laser Tag the rest of the evening. Well, scratch that. Everyone's going to go to dinner except Nico and I. We're going to go somewhere else for dinner, so we can be alone and have a romantic time, then meet the others at Laser Tag.

Normally all of them would be mad that we've decided to separate away from the group, but they've all been so distracted by Percy and Annabeth that they haven't noticed Nico and I. In fact, when I asked Leo if Nico and I could go to dinner separately he just nodded and said yes.

Despite the fact that Nico and I were going to dinner separately, I still wanted Annabeth to get ready with me. I wanted to know what she and Percy did after they left in the car, plus, I wanted to put some makeup on her. But shh, don't tell her that. I called her and she said she'd be over in five minutes.

...

When she arrived, we both went upstairs to go plan out our outfits. I settled on a pair of jean shorts with the pockets that show past the actual short. I also chose a dark gray tee-shirt that had a black heart in the middle of it. I wore a pair of ankle converse, and I had my usual eye shadow, mascara and foundation on. Once I was finished I started working on Annabeth.

For her we ended up picking a pair of jean shorts as well, but hers were a lot lighter in color. She was dressed in a really cute purple, blue, pink and gray floral crop top that went perfectly with her little gray handbag. She wore a pair of dark blue toms, which matched the blue in her shirt. Reluctantly, I let her put her hair in a ponytail, her curls flowing out of the holder. With force she allowed me to put on a small shade of eyeshadow, some eyeliner and mascara. Refusing to wear lip gloss, she put on some chap stick.

We both stood at the mirror downstairs, admiring our amazing outfits. Jason walked by and was very confused, I just shot him the finger. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Well, that looks like our ride! I opened the door to find Nico standing in the frame, wearing a pair of jeans that were semi-skinny and a black shirt with some video-game logo.

"Hey Nico." I said, leaning in to give him a quick kiss.

"Hey Thals, are you two ready to go?" he asked, looking between Annabeth and I.

"Yepp!" we both said in unison. I held Nico's hand as we walked to the car, Annabeth in front of us.

Nico was planning on dropping Annabeth off back and his house so she and Percy could have some time to hang out before they had to leave. Also, we didn't want Annabeth 3rd wheeling our soon-to-be fantastic dinner!

"Bye guys! Don't get too dirty before lazer tag!" Annabeth said suggestively as she got out of the car at Percy's.

"Oh shut it you! I suppose I could say the same about you and Percy." she turned red in response.

"Ew! No. Just..go to dinner." she closed the door and made her way up to the porch of Percy's house as Nico and I proceeded to dinner.

"So, where shall we be eating tonight?" I asked, looking over at him from the passenger seat.

"Well, miss Thalia, tonight we shall be eating at the one and only, Taco Bell." I gave him a look as he started cracking up,

"No really, where are we going to eat?" I asked again after he had re-composed himself.

"We're going to be eating Breadsticks. I already got us reservations."

"Oh my gosh Nico, I love that place!"

"Good! Because I was not about to go changing the reservations!" he said in a joking voice. I laughed in response.

"Yeah, you would have, if I asked you in a super nice way."

"Yeah, that may be true, but both you and I know you are definitely NOT capable of asking for things in a super nice way." he did have a point, but still.

"What? I'm nice!" I said. Seconds later though I started cracking up, "Okay, maybe you're right."

"Yeah, because I'm always right." he said.

"I hope that was sarcasm. You're wrong like, 80 percent of the time!"

"Not the point. The point is, HEY, look over at that!" he pointed out the window to my right. Instinctively I turned to look what he was pointing at, and as soon as I did he started laughing,

"Made yea look!" I playfully hit him.

"Why are you so strange?"

"I suppose I could ask the same thing about you." he replied.

"True." I said, not denying it.

"But you know what?" he asked.

"What?"

"Your strangeness is what makes you spectacular. And our strangeness together is the most perfect combination of strange ever imagined. We're like, the perfect halves to each other. Like an apple." he said.

"That was remarkably adorable, until you said that thing about the apple."

"I still think it was amazingly adorable." he said.

"I know," I leaned over to his seat and while he was driving I whispered into his ear, "I think it's amazingly adorable too." And with that I placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

I placed a few more afterwards, but I decided to stop, seeing as how it seemed to distract him a little too much from driving. When I kissed him his face instantly light up, and an authentic Nico smile appeared on his face. He jawline had the most perfect shape, I even paid attention to the way his eyes curved slightly when I kissed him. Afterwards he encompassed my hand in his, and we held hands until we reached the restaurant.

* * *

**Jason's POV:**

Well, Thalia went to dinner with Nico separately, and I'm surprised everyone let them. Actually, I'm not. The only thing our whole entire group has been interested in is Percy and Annabeth. Ever since they got together and made those Facebook posts, no one has left them alone. They are all set on sucking out the exact details of every single second.

Thalia told me all the details of what happened, and told me not to share it with the others until Annabeth and Percy told everyone themselves. I agreed, basically because I felt it had to be them willingly sharing the news to the group, and not just us spreading rumors or not, whether they were true or not.

Anyways, I knew what had happened yesterday, so I wasn't too involved with the whole Percabeth information scramble. At the moment however, we were all seated at a pizza parlor, waiting for our food at one of those huge corner booth tables. How everyone fit, I have no idea.

The main focus was on Percy and Annabeth, and how they were explaining word-for-word what happened yesterday,

"Wait so did he hand you the flowers before or after he went on stage?" Juniper asked.

"Why does it even matter?" Annabeth whined. She was answered with Juniper, Silena and Piper simultaneously saying,

"Because!"

"Fine. Next time I ask out Annabeth, I'll be sure to invite every single one of you parasites. Happy?" Percy said, obviously feeling overwhelmed by all these questions.

"Yes. We are happy." Silena replied, the others nodded.

"Dude, you know it would have been easier just inviting us. You wouldn't have had to explain all this." Beck said, patting his back.

"Be lucky that I actually grew a pair of balls to ask her out. Otherwise your stupid fan club would have been extremely hopeless." he replied, making a good point.

"You guys really should discontinue that stupid club. It really is childish." Annabeth stated.

"YOU'RE REALLY CHILDISH!" yeah, guess who said that. Leo.

"Says the king of immaturity." Piper replied. Everyone started laughing.

"Hey! For the record, I think Conner and I should win the award of immaturity, because we are definitely more immature than Leo." Travis said.

"And who says that's a good thing?" Katie retorted. The rest of us just started giving sassy snaps back.

"Ouch Travis, shot down by your own girlfriend!" Grover exclaimed.

"Shutup! That's not what matters here." he said.

"Yeah, what REALLY matters is that all of you have the intellect of 5 year olds." Annabeth said. Que more laughter.

"Ohmygosh, is that our food!" Grover said, interrupting us all. We all turned to look at the lady who was bringing our food to us.

The food looked so delicious, and Grover's face instantly light up ten times more. That boy really likes food. Especially pizza and enchiladas.

"Let us feast!" Grover exclaimed as the food was set on the table, and with that, we started eating.

After dinner, we walked 4 blocks down, in a huge line to the Laser Tag building. We got several suspicious looks from passerby's and pedestrians because we were so loud and obnoxious. Oh well, that's our amazing group for you.

We all walked into the building and went up to the front desk to all sign up and pay. Upon going up and paying, you have to tell the people what you'd like your player name to be. This was probably the funniest thing ever.

**Game One:**

**Percy: Seaweed Brian**

**Annabeth: Wise Grill**

**Leo: HotSupaFiyaGirl**

**Thalia: PinconeFace**

**Nico: DeathBreath**

**Grover: Enchilada**

**Juniper: FlyingFlower**

**Beck: ManlyMan877**

**Silena: PinkPurple**

**Piper: PoohBear**

**Conner: PoopahScoopah**

**Travis: UnicornPrincess**

**Katie: RealUnicornPrincess**

**Chris: Potato**

**Clarisse: I'llBeatYou**

**and me: SkyFreak**

"Pooh Bear? Really?" I went up to Piper and lightly shouldered her.

"Sky freak, really?" she shot back at me.

"I still think Pooh Bear is worse." I retorted.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Yeah. Sky freak is better."

"Well, that was what my parents called me when I was little all the time. I guess it's just stuck with me."

"Nice, I guess you win. I just named myself sky freak because I love the sky, and I'm a freak." I said, shrugging. She laughed slightly,

"Yeah, I'm not gunna argue with that one." In response I poked her in the stomach. As soon as I did, she jerked away and started laughing. I looked at her face and gave her an evil grin. She tried to hide her reaction, hoping that I wouldn't realize that she was extremely ticklish, however she failed.

"No, Jason you better not." she said looking at me sternly. However she was doing a very bad job keeping a straight face.

I poked her really quickly and she started laughing even more. I went in to poke her a third time, but she grabbed my arms midway between my wrists and my elbows. She had caught me by surprise, and I didn't know what to do at first, but then I got a great idea.

I twisted my arms around, causing her grip on them to weaken. As soon as her hands slipped I grabbed her and picked her up by her waist. I raised her up a little more, so I was practically carrying her over her shoulder. She started pounding on my back with her fists, but it didn't do much of anything. But you wanna know what did do much of something, looking to the entrance of the door to see none other than the fabulous Reyna in the door to the Laser Tag.

Slowly I put down Piper from the position I was holding her in. As a set her down I heard her very quietly whisper next to me,

"You okay?"

She could see what I was looking at, well before any of the others saw. I just kind of nodded as I looked at Reyna and her friend walk in and sign up. After signing up, I noticed that they were headed in my direction.

_Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. _I kept telling myself as I noticed her intent stare on me as she approached me. Why did she have to be here?

"It'll be fine." I heard Piper whisper to me again next to me. Her whisper brought me back, and I knew I'd be able to face Reyna.

"Hey Jason." she said as she approached. There was a small bit of joy in her voice as she said it. It almost made me wonder if she forgot that I was extremely angry at her for cheating.

"Hi," I briefly paused, "Reyna." I sounded really stiff.

"Nice. I can see you're in a really friendly mood today," she replied back.

"Uhm, Reyna. Is that it?" Piper said from next to me, Reyna slightly turned to look at her, "So, you do remember that he caught you cheating on him, right? I mean, just saying..that could maybe be why he's not being the most friendly creature back to you."

"Uhm, excuse me?" Reyna said in a whole different tone.

"You heard me. And I'd appreciate it if you would go away and stop trying to make conversation with him. Thanks." she said in an overly sarcastic way. Gods I really appreciated what she was doing. It really was saving me.

At this point some of the others noticed what was going on and started making there way over to defend Piper and I. Seeing the others approaching, Reyna decided to step down and comply with Piper.

"Whatever," she said, turning around with her friend and walking to the other corner of the room.

"What was that all about?" Thalia asked.

"Well, the lovely miss Reyna has decided to show up and play laser tag. She tried to talk to Jason, but he clearly did not want to talk back, so I told her to go away." Piper explained. Percy turned to look at me,

"You okay dude?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Nahh, I'm fine. Really. Let's just go in and play some Laser tag," I said as the man walked out into the lobby to motion us all in. Everyone started walking to the first part of the Laser Tag, and as we were walking I reached out and place my hand on Piper's shoulder and leaned close to her ear,

"Hey, thanks for saving me. You really are the best." I kinda blushed a little, but no one saw anything because the next room was dark. She turned her head back to look at me,

"Yeah, anytime." and she turned to face the instructor again. I figured I should probably take my hand off her shoulder, but I couldn't bring myself to do it, so I kept my hand resting comfortably on her shoulder. She wasn't complaining, so I didn't feel a need to remove it any time soon.

* * *

**So guys..I apologize again...to make up for it, I wanna hear what you guys want to happen in the story...**

**Want any song in particular? Something in the plot? Pov's you'd like?**

**Let me know by reviewing :)**

**also let me know how this is going ;)**

LOVE YOU GUYS EVEN THOUGH YOU MIGHT NOT LOVE ME BACK

**-cjnat**


End file.
